


Save You

by Trinkernathy



Category: It's Showtime, Vicerylle
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Smut, Mystery, Romance, Vicerylle AU
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkernathy/pseuds/Trinkernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saved her life but little did she know, he'd be the one wanting to take it away. Vice/Karylle fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vice's Mission

“Kanina ka pa dito?” tanong ng babaeng kalalabas lang ng kotse.

“Medyo…” sagot ng isang lalaking nakasandal sa pader ng bulding at nagtatago sa dilim.

Lumapit naman ang babae sa lalaki at ibinato ang isang brown envelope dito.

 

“I want her dead.” Sabi ng babae at napa cross ng arms.

Tumawa naman ang lalaki after nya suminghot ng sigarilyo, “Alam mong hindi ako kriminal.”

“Vice, I don’t care kung sino pumatay sa kanya. Do something and get her killed.” Sabi ng babae at binigyan ng vicious look si Vice.

Napailing si Vice at sabay tinapon ang sigarilyo nya. Itinuwid nya ang pagkakatayo nya at nilapitan ang babaeng naka red dress at blazer na itim while opening the envelope.

“Ana Karylle Tatlonghari” binasa ni Vice ang pangalan sa taas ng picture ng isang magandang babae. Napaisip bigla si Vice dahil iniisip nya kung bakit parang pamilyar sa kanya yung pangalan ng babae.

“She’s the daughter of Modesto Tatlonghari.”

“Modesto Tatlonghari?” napatingin naman si Vice papalayo sa papel at tiningnan ang babae.

“Yeah… The same man na nagpapatay sa tatay mo.” Ngumiti ang babae triumphantly ng makita ang reaksyon ni Vice. Naging matigas kasi ang pagmumukha nito at naging magka salubong ang dalawang kilay.

“For 2 million pesos Vice… Will you do it?”

Ibinaling ulit ni Vice ang atensyon nya sa picture ng babae at hinaplos ang nakangiting mukha nito.

“I’ll do it. Bigyan mo lang ako ng pera para-“

Bago pa nya matapos ang sasabihin ay binatuhan ulit sya ng babae ng isa pang brown na envelope.

“150 thousand, for down payment.”

Tiningnan ni Vice ang nasa loob ng sobre at tumango ng makita ang pera.

“Kill my goodie two shoes step sister as soon as possible.”

Umiling si Vice at tumawa, “You’re twisted Anne.”

“Says the one,” sabi ni Anne at nag smirk, “See you na lang after ilibing ni Karylle.”

Tumalikod si Anne at sumakay na ulit sa kotse nya leaving Vice with his mission.

Rinolyo ni Vice ang dalawang envelope at tinuck in sa may jeans nya. Lumakad sya papunta sa motor bike nya at sumakay at umalis sa liblib na lugar.

 

-

 

“Tutoy! San ka na naman ba nanggaling anak?” bati ng nanay ni Vice na nakaupo sa may lobby ng condo unit kung saan nag s-stay si Vice.

“Nay?” gulat na tanong ni Vice at sabay niyakap ang ina, “Anong ginagawa nyo rito?”

“Eh inip na inip na ako dun sa bahay anak…”

“Nandun naman po sina Ate diba?”

“Eh pero ikaw wala dun anak. Binili mo nga ako ng malaking bahay, di mo naman ako sasamahan tumira dun.”

“Ay sus, nagtampo na naman tong maganda kong nanay.” Sabi ni Vice at inakbayan ang nanay nya sabay halik sa ulo nito.

“Eh wala ka naman kasing ginawa kung hindi mag trabaho ng mag trabaho.” Sabi ng nanay ni Vice habang naglalakad sila papunta elevator, “Di ka na nga dumadalaw dun sa bahay.”

 

Pumasok ang mag ina sa elevator at pinindot ni Vice ang floor ng unit nya.

“Nay, wag na kayong magtampo, ipagluluto ko na lang kayo ng paborito nyong sinigang na baboy na maraming sitaw at talbos. Okay po ba yun?” in reply ay ngumiti ang nanay ni Vice at niyakap ang kanyang anak.

“Malapit na ba akong magka apo Tuy?”

Umasim naman bigla ang pagmukukha ni Vice dahil sa tanong ng nanay nya at tumawa ito.

“Nay naman, kita nyong wala akong girlfriend eh.”

“Eh paano ba yung anak ni Jonathan Abad? Maganda yun anak, ligawan mo yun. Boto ako dun para sa’yo.”

Pumasok sila sa unit ni Vice at pinaupo nya ang nanay nya sa isang stool against ng counter na pag lulutuan nya.

Ngumisi si Vice, “Nay wala akong gusto kay Kaye. Ang babae, hindi naghahabol. Kung magkaka girlfriend man ako ulit, ang gusto ko yung ako mismo ang hahabol para lang makuha ang pagmamahal nya.”

 

-

 

“Anne, saan ka na naman nanggaling?”

“Karylle, pwede ba… You’re not my mother. My mother is dead, sundan mo sya if you want.” Sabi ni Anne na nilagpasan lang ang ate nya na halatang kanina pa sya inaabangan sa may entrance ng mala mansion na bahay nila.

Hindi na lang pinansin ni Karylle ang sinabi ni Anne dahil sa sanay na ito sa ugali at pananalita ng kapatid patungo sa kanya, “Dad wants to speak to you.” Sabi ni Karylle at nilingon si Anne bago ito umakyat sa hagdan, “He’s in his office.”

“What now?!”

“Business as usual I guess,” Karylle shrugged, “Goodnight.” Sabi ni Karylle at ngumiti kay Anne genuinely.

Anne rolled her eyes at her bago ito nag padabog na pumunta sa office ng step dad nya.

 

After kausapin si Anne ng step dad nya about a meeting with a new client nila ay nakasalubong ulit nito si Karylle na galing kusina at umiinom ng hot tea.

“Are you okay?” tanong ni Karylle after humigop ng te.

“I’m fine.” Maikling sagot ni Anne at iniwasan si Karylle.

 

May family business kasi ang mga Tatlonghari na isang hospital. Isa sa mga top doctors sa bansa ang ama ni Karylle na si Dr Modesto Tatlonghari. Si Karylle naman ay hindi na nalalayo sa pagiging isa sa mga mahuhusay na batang doctor sa bansa. Isa syang graduate sa medicine at nag aaral din ng business dahil nga sya ang gustong mamahala ng daddy nya sa business nila. Si Anne naman ay graduate din naman sa business pero compared sa step sister nyang si Karylle ay walang wala sya dito. Lalong lalo na pagdating sa Tito Modesto nya, understandable naman dahil hindi sya totoong anak nito, pero she still wanted to be appreciated. Ito ang isa sa mga dahilan ng pagka init ng dugo ni Anne kay Karylle kaya gusto nitong mawala na sa buhay nya.

 

One week later..

Paalis ng bahay si Karylle dahil tinawagan sya ng hospital para maging on call doctor for the day dahil nag kasakit ang isa sa mga doctors nila sa Children’s unit nila. Habang nag d-drive papuntang hospital ay hindi nakaiwas si Karylle sa traffic. Habang nag aantay ay kinuha nya muna ang kanyang iPad na nakapatong lang sa may passenger seat at chineck ang schedule nya. Pag taas ng tingin nya ay nakita nyang may dalawang lalaki na nakaitim na jacket at naka baseball cap na itim rin ang papalapit sa may kotse nya. Natakot sya kaya naman binaba ang iPad nya at napalunok sabay hawak sa manibela ng matigas.

Kumatok ang isang lalaki sa bintana habang ang isa naman ay naka stand by lang sa likod nito. Dahil sa tinted naman ang bintana ni Karylle ay minabuti nitong subukan na lang hindi pansinin ang dalawang lalaki. It didn’t work. Kumatok pa ulit ng mas malakas sa bintana ng kotse ang lalaki. Tiningnan sila ni Karylle at dahan dahang binaba ang bintana ng kotse.

“Miss, wag ka ng pumalag.” Sabi ng lalaki at bumunot ng baril mula sa likod nito at tinutok kay Karylle, “Lalabas ka at uupo sa likod, nagkakaintindihan ba tayo?” sabi ng lalaki ng hindi nya masyado mamukhaan dahil nakatakip ng panyo an ilong at bibig nito. Binuksan ni Karylle ang pinto ng kotse habang nakatingin pa rin sa baril na hawak ng lalaki at nakatututok sa kanya. Pinagbuksan sya ng pinto ng lalaking may baril. Nung papasok na sya sa back seat ay nagulat na lang sya ng makita nya at nung lalaking may hawak ng baril na nakatumba na sa kalsada ang isa pa nitong kasama. Nag panic naman ang isang lalaki at nagulat na lang bigla ng may sumipa sa ulo nito at na-drop ang baril sa daan.

“Wag nyong inaano tong magandang babae ah!” sabi ng mistulang savior ni Karylle bago nito pinulot from the floor yung lalaking may hawak dati ng baril at sinikmuran ito gamit ang tuhod. Dahil sa lakas ng impact ay nag buga ng dugo yung lalaki, kaya naman tinulak na lang ito ng tagapagligtas ni Karylle ng malakas at bumagsak ulit sa sahig kasama ng isa pang lalaki na mukhang unconscious na rin.

Tulad ng sa mga teleserye at pelikula, kung kelan tapos na ang gulo ay dun palang dumating ang mga pulis. The whole time na iniinterview yung savior ni Karylle tungkol sa nangyari ay tahimik lang sya at walang imik, para  bang hindi pa rin makapaniwala.

“Sir, ako ng bahala kay Binibining Kurba, magsasalita rin yan, pabayaan na lang muna natin sya. State of shock nga ika nila diba?”

Tumango na lang ang mga pulis at umalis sakay ang dalawang loko lokong muntik ng makasakit kay Karylle. Nang makaalis ang mga pulis ay nilapitan ni Karylle ang tagapagligtas nya.

“Thank you for that.” Sabi nito at ngumiti for the first time.

“Walang anuman yun miss.”

“What’s your name?” sabi ni Karylle at may kinukuha sa bag nya. Nilabas nya ang isang checkbook at pen.

“Ako si Vice.”

“Full name.”

“Ayoko ng pera mo miss.” Sabi naman ni Vice na tinulak papalayo ang checkbook ni Karylle.

“Ha? A-anong gusto mong kapalit?”

“May hiningi ba akong kapalit?”

Umiling na lang si Karylle slowly at natawa, “Sorry, hindi lang kasi ako sanay.”

“Okay lang Karylle.” Sabi ni Vice at ngumiti rin.

“Ha? Paano mo alam pangalan ko?” nagulat naman na tanong ni Karylle.

Kinabahan bigla si Vice. Think.

“Ah, eh. Nasa harap ng checkbook mo o..” sabi ni Vice at tinuro yung checkbook na hawak ni Karylle.

“Oh okay,” nag smile si Karylle, “Hala!” nag aalala nitong sinabi bigla, “Tinamaan ka ba nila? May dugo yang leeg mo o.” sabi ni Karylle at pinunasan ang leeg ni Vice with her hand.

“Hindi okay lang toh, konting galos lang.” sabi ni Vice na napakamot sa batok bigla.

“No, hindi okay yan. Tara sa hospital, i-check ko yan.”

“Karylle naman, maliit na bagay.”

“Ay hindi! I wouldn’t take no for an answer, come on. Sakay sa car dali.”

 

-

 

Pagkadating sa hospital ay dinala ni Karylle si Vice sa isa mga clinics at pinaupo while kinuha nya ang mga gamit na kakailanganin nya. Pinapanood naman sya ni Vice habang nag hahanap ng mga gamit sa mga drawer at hindi napigilan ang mapangiti.

 _“Ang ganda naman nitong babaeng toh.”_ Sabi ni Vice sa sarili nya, “ _Sayang pero kailangan kitang iligpit.”_

“Huy Vice, narinig mo ba ko?” sabi ni Karylle na nag drag ng stool at umupo in front of Vice.

“Ha? Hindi, ano ba yun, pasensya na.” sabi ni Vice at ngumiti. Napansin nya kung gaano kalapit si Karylle sa kanya. They’re sat na magkatapat sa isa’t isa. Ang lapit lapit ni Karylle sa kanya, she was so close na he could smell her perfume. Ang bango. Ang kinis. Ang ganda.

“I said, may pain ka bang nararamdaman anywhere?” sabi ni Karylle habang dina-damp ang isang cloth sa alcohol bago ito pinunas sa part ng leeg ni Vice na may dugo.

“Ah, wala, wa- ARAY!” sabi ni Vice ng madikit ang alcohol sa leeg nya.

“Ay sorry, sorry.” Sabi ni Karylle na ngumiti apologetically at hinipan ang leeg ni Vice.

 _“Oh shit.”_  Vice thought at napapikit kasabay ng pagbilis ng tibok ng dibdib nya.


	2. No Thanks

“Ay sorry, sorry.” Sabi ni Karylle na ngumiti apologetically at hinipan ang leeg ni Vice.

 

 _“Oh shit.”_  Vice thought at napapikit kasabay ng pagbilis ng tibok ng dibdib nya.

 -

“Hey Vice, are you okay?” tanong ni Karylle ngunit hindi parin nito nilalayo ang mukha nya from Vice.

“Vice?” Karylle said again.

Tilang natulala lang si Vice sa up close na kagandahan ni Karylle kaya naman di nya napigilan ang sarili nya. Nilapit nya pa ang mukha nya kay Karylle hanggang muntik na nyang halikan ito.

“Woah, woah, wait!” sabi ni Karylle at napatayo bigla, leaving Vice to almost fall off the chair.

Napatayo din si Vice dahil sa gulat sa sarili, di nya rin in-expect yung ginawa nya.

“What’s wrong with you?!” sabi ni Karylle na napalayo bigla kay Vice.

“Karylle.. Ah…” halos natuyo na ang bibig ni Vice sa pagka speechless.  This isn’t suppose to happen, ano ba kasing naisip nya at nagawa nya yun. Be a professional Vice.  _Like always._

“Huy! So, what Vice? Sasagipin mo ko and then babastusin mo ko?”

Nag smirk si Vice, “Must have gotten the wrong impression.”

Nag frown si Karylle at umiling, “Ayun lang?”

Vice tilted his head at ngumiti, “Oh… Ano gusto mong mangyari Karylle? Gusto mo bang mag date muna tayo bago yun?”

“Bago ang alin?”

“Bago kita mahalikan?” he smirked confidently.

“Get out.” sabi ni  Karylle na binuksan ang pinto ng clinic at tinuro si Vice para umalis.

Wala na lang nagawa si Vice kung hindi mag shrug at naglakad papunta sa may pinto. Before he went out ay binigyan nya ng last look si Karylle.

“Mag ingat ka ha?”

 

-

Pagkauwi ni Karylle sa bahay ay naabutan nyang nasa living room si Anne na mukhang busyng busy na nag ty-type sa Macbook nito. After kasi ng nangyaring bastusan sa kanila ni Vice ay nag decide si Karylle na i-extend ang shift nya sa hospital para makatulong sa staff, at para mawala din sa isipan nya yung ginawa ni Vice. She felt that it was a shame na he turned out to be such a jerk, she wanted to get to know him better pa naman. 

 

“Hey Anne,” sabi ni Karylle at dumaan sa may likod ni Anne.

Napalook up naman si Anne at binigyan lang ng weird look si Karylle.

“What are you doing?” tanong ni Karylle at umupo next to Anne.

Unaware si Karylle na napa-roll eyes si Anne sa ginawang pag-upo  niya. Anne passed the laptop to her sister at kinuha yung glass of wine sa may table.

“May pinapagawang presentation sa’kin si Dad.”

“Do you need help?”

“K, I’m fine.” Sagot naman ni Anne at inubos ang wine na nasa loob ng glass nya, “Do me a favor and refill this for me.” Anne said at inabot ang empty wine glass kay Karylle.

Tumayo na lang si Karylle at kinuha yung wine glass, “You still want white?”

“Please,” sabi ni Anne at pinatong ulit ang macbook sa lap nya. Bago tuluyang makaalis si Karylle at pinigilan ulit sya ni Anne, “Wait…”

“You need anything else?”

“Hmm no, but Billy called…”

“Billy?”

“Yes, ano ba talagang meron sainyo? Hindi mo pa rin ba sinasagot?”

“Anne, it’s not like that.”

“So kayo na?”

“No, we’re not together.”

“MU?”

“It’s complicated Anne.”

“Friends with benefits?”

“Anne!”

“Well whatever… He said he wants to see you, so if you have time daw, ring him back.”

"Kelan sya tumawag?"

Anne looked up to check the time and counted back in her head, "Mga 2 hours ago?"

"Oh..." sabi ni lang ni Karylle bago umalis to get the wine for Anne. 

-

 

"Karylle, anak, are you okay?!" tanong ng daddy ni Karylle na dumating habang nag di-dinner sina Anne at Karylle sa dining table. Nakipag beso sya kay Karylle bago binigyan ito ng worried look.

"Well, hello to you too dad." sabi naman ni Anne sarcastically and chewed on her food lazily.

Napatingin muna ang mag-ama kay Anne, Dr Modesto chose to ignore Anne's behaviour na lang at binalik ang tingin sa anak, "I heard na-holdap ka daw kanina? Anong nangyari? Were you hurt? Nasaan ang mga humoldap sa'yo?!"

"Dad, dad!" sabi ni Karylle at hinimas ang likod ng dad nya, "Calm down, as you can see I'm fine po."

"What? Na-holdap ka?!" gulat na tanong naman ni Anne at napaisip.

"Well, yeah, kanina on the way to work. I was almost hurt, pero may nag ligtas sa'kin..."

"Sino? We should thank them." sabi ng dad ni Karylle with a smile.

"Uhm, no... I don't think so dad." sabi ni Karylle at napa-smirk, "He turned out to be douche as well."

"Oh...Okay. Well as long as you're okay..." napatango na lang si Dr Modesto before looking at the food, "Anyways... You girls enjoy your dinner."

"Dad, you're not eating?"

"No, I had a big lunch Karylle, and I have plenty of work to do." binigyan ng kiss ni Dr Modesto si Karylle sa ulo, "I'll be in my office if you need me." after ay pinatong naman nya yung kamay nya sa likod ni Anne, "How's that presentation I asked you to do this morning?"

Anne put her utensils down at tumingin sa stepdad nya, "I just need to do two more slides dad." 

"Anne, I told you I want it in my inbox by 7... Oh well... Karylle, please help your sister." sabi nito bago umalis papunta sa office nya.

Anne looked down na lang sa kamay nya na parang pikon na pikon. Karylle broke the silence by clearing her throat, "I know kaya mo Anne."

"Whatever." sabi nito bago tumayo at umalis from the table na padabog.

Naiwan naman si Karylle dun to finish her food. Tiningnan nya yung mga katulong na nakatayo around her at niyaya nya itong kumain since mag isa lang naman sya. 

-

Outside the house  ay may kausap si Anne sa cellphone nya.

"Ikaw ba yung nang holdap sa kanya kanina?"

"Hindi ako yun."

"Well what are you doing? Why are you not doing anything yet?!"

"Anne, pwede ba, hayaan mo na lang ako sa ginagawa ko."

"Vice, I'm fucking paying you millions to get rid of her! I know you want this revenge badly, so do your job!" sabi ni Anne na galit na galit sabay hang up ng phone.

-

 

Vice spent the rest of the night researching about Karylle. Marami na syang nalaman tungkol sa personal na buhay ni Karylle, tulad ng mga hobbies nito, her group of friends, her favorite hangout place kapag walang trabaho, at ang lalaking nali-link dito na si Billy Crawford. Isang socialite din na anak ng isang successful na business man sa Pilipinas.

Kilala ni Vice si Billy without even researching about him. Kilalang kilala dahil nakasama nya ito nung nag t-training pa sya sa kanyang pag pupulis. Naging mag kaibigan din naman ang dalawa dahil nga sa tagal ng pinagsamahan nila, but as always, mas maraming perks ang pagiging mayaman kaya naman mas madali para kay Billy na mag excel at makahanap ng magandang posisyon sa trabaho nito. Billy now holds the position of Assistant Director sa main branch ng FBI sa Pilipinas. While Vice, before he became a private assasin, managed to be a special agent, and then after that ay humiwalay na sya sa godbyerno dahil gusto nyang maging independent.

Funnily enough, he refers to himself as a private asassin, kahit na wala pa syang napapatay na tao. Before the case Anne presented to him, wala naman talaga syang ina-accept na kaso na hindi for the good. Karamihan sa kasong tinanggap nya in the past were to stop the bad guys. Mga drug dealers, hit men, kidnappers, you name it, he has probably taken them down. Hindi naman sa napatay nya ang mga ito, he just made a way para matigil ang kasamaan nila, be it calling the police to anonymously report the hideouts, or injuring the enemy para ma-stall ito at mahuli din ng mga pulis. 

This one case though. Etong Tatlonghari case na binigay sa kanya ni Anne. This is personal for him. This could be his first real assasination. 

Ana Karylle Tatlonghari. The daughter of the man who killed his father. It was only fair for Modesto Tatlonghari to feel his pain.  To know how it feels like to lose a loved one.

 

-

A week later...

Nasa staff car park si Karylle papunta sa kotse nya after a 12 hour shift sa hospital. She unlocked her car at papasok na sana ng biglang may nagtakip ng mata nya at humatak sa kanya by her waist. Nagulat naman si Karylle at nakaramdam na naman ng takot dahil sa nangyari lang sa kanya last week. She was gonna use self defence na sana by kicking whoever grabbed her by the foot ng biglang binitawan sya nito.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my God!" sabi ni Karylle na nanlaki ang mga mata.

"Did you miss me?"


	3. The Babysitter

"You know what I just realized? You don't have a plan do you?"

Vice frowned na mabasa ang text ni Anne sa kanya. He leaned his head sa headboard ng kama nya at binalik yung phone nya sa may taas ng bed side table.

"I don't need you tell me what to do Curtis." sabi ni Vice at umiling na naka smirk pa rin bago hiniga ang ulo sa may unan para matulog.

~

"Did you miss me?"

"Chief!" sabi ni Karylle with a grin at niyakap bigla yung lalaking nanggulat sa kanya.

"Teka lang, teka lang." sabi nito at nag pull away sabay hinalikan si Karylle sa noo.

"Billy, sorry.." sabi naman ni Karylle at napa tingin sa baba.

Billy took her chin and ni-lift ito pataas sabay tingin sa mga mata ni Karylle, "Hey, hey, I don't like seeing your lips curved downwards." he said at binigayan ng smack sa lips si Karylle.

"Two weeks akong di nag paramdam sa'yo tapos..."

"Alam kong nag tatampo ka lang, naintindihan ko naman yun Doc... Bawi ka lang sa'kin." sabi ni Billy before nag signal with his hands at may lumabas na tao na galing sa likod nila, Billy grabbed Karylle's car keys at hinagis ito sa tao nya.

"Tonight, you're coming with me." sabi ni Billy at hinatak sa kamay si Karylle to bring to his car.

"W-what? Chief, alam mong magagalit si Dad." Karylle said na nag wo-worry.

"Hindi yan, I promise." sabi ni Billy at binuksan ang pinto ng Ferrari 458 nya.

"Damn! I always feel so badass kapag kasama kita." sabi ni Karylle at pinull si Billy by his neck and bit her lip seductively.

"Doc, just get in the car before I do something I regret." sabi ni Billy na halatang hirap na hirap iwasan ang mga mata ni Karylle.

"Yes Chief!" sabi ni Karylle at nag salute pa kay Billy before getting into his car.

~

"Good evening dad." sabi ni Anne na tumayo lazily from the sofa at lumakad to greet her dad.

"Hi, nasaan ang Ate mo? Nauna syang umuwi sa'kin ha." sabi ni Dr Modesto at binaba ang suitcase at blazer nya.

"She's not here yet."

 

"I didn't ask you if she was here.. I asked you where she was."

 

"Dad, I'm not her yaya to know where she is 24/7." sabi ni Anne at nag roll ng eyes. Dahil sa pagka inis ay bumalik na lang ito sa spot nya sa sofa at pinatuloy ang panonood ng isang fashion channel.

"Let me know kapag nakauwi na sya." sabi ni Dr Modesto na paakyat sa hagdan.

"Actually! I think I know where she is." sabi ni Anne na may na-realize at nag smirk, "And I don't think she'll be home tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Because Billy is back."

~

"Anong gagawin natin dito sa bahay mo? Paano ako babawi nyan?" sabi ni Karylle as they entered Billy's mala-mansion na bahay. For a bachelor, nakapag pundar na si Billy ng isang magarang bahay para sa sarili nya at para sa magiging pamilya nya.

"Doc, ipagluto mo naman ako ng favorite kong dish... Miss na miss ko na talaga! Dun pa lang, bawing bawi ka na!" sabi ni Billy at binackhug si Karylle as they walked to the kitchen.

"Alright, alright!" sabi ni Karylle kaya naman hinalikan sya ni Billy sa leeg sabay hinga ng scent nito.

"I've missed you so much!" Billy said na naglalambing na parang bata.

"Oh who would have thought na ganito pala si Billy Crawford in person?" Karylle said laughing.

"Ano na naman?" he pouted at inikot si Karylle to face him.

"Your badass charade?" sabi ni Karylle at pininch ang cheeks ni Billy, "You're a real softie, and I love you!" she pulled his face to hers at hinalikan with passion si Billy dahil gigil na gigil ito.

 

~

 

The next day. Nag mamadali si Vice para lakad nya to meet a friend na makakatulong sa plano nya ng may makabanggaan syang tao.

"Borja?!"

"X44?!"

Sabay ngumiti ang dalawa at nag-hand shake bigla na tumatawa pareho.

"Vhong! Ang tagal na rin ha, kamusta ka na?" tanong ni Vice at binawi ang kamay nya from Vhong.

"Okay lang ako brad! Ikaw? Kamusta ka na? May libing ka bang pupuntahan?" tanong ni Vhong ng makita ang all black outfit ni Vice. Black canvas shoes, black jeans, black shirt, black cap, at black hoodie, "Pati ba brief mo black?"

"Gago!" sabi ni Vice na umiiling at nakangiti, "Pasensya na 'tol, gusto ko mang makipag kwentuhan sa'yo nagmamadali kasi ako eh." sabi ni Vice at tiningnan yung oras.

"Inuman tayo minsan brad, free ka ba sa makalawa? Kasama ko sina Jhong, mag boys night kami, sama ka ha? Text na lang kita."

Tumango na lang si Vice at tinapik sa shoulder si Vhong bago umalis.

 

~

Three days later.

"Chief, see you in 2 hours."

Karylle texted Billy before she went in the back seat of the car dahil may driver naman sya. Kagagaling lang ni Karylle sa isang ribbon cutting sa isang kabubukas lang na clinic sa Bataan kaya naman nawala sya a day.

She rested her head sa seat nya at pinikit ang mata para matulog since medyo mahaba din naman ang biyahe. Thirty minutes later ay ginising sya ng driver nya.

"Ma'am..." sabi nito na kumakamot sa ulo.

-

Sa kabilang dako naman, nakatambay lang si Vice sa isang sari-sari store at nag yoyosi ng biglang may lumapit sa kanyang binata.

"Kuya, nagawa ko na po." sabi nito kay Vice na hinihingal. Vice finished his cigarette with another drag at kumuha ng 1000 sa wallet nya.

"Salamat boy." sabi ni Vice sa binata.

"Ang ganda po nung babaeng nakasakay sa kotse Kuya, sino po ba yun?"

"Pinopormahan ko." sabi ni Vice at kinindatan yung binata.

"Liligtas nyo sya ngayon kunwari?" sabi ng binata ng na-realize nya ang plano ni Vice.

"Ang galing mo talaga!" sabi ni Vice sacastically at iniwan na yung binata at sumakay sa motor nya.

"Sana maging kayo Kuya!"

Vice placed his helmet on after tumango sa binata at pinaandar na ang motor nya paalis.

-

"What do you mean walang spare na gulong?" tanong ni Karylle at lumabas ng kotse para tingnan ang mga deflated wheels nito.

"Ma'am may spare naman po kaya lang dalawa lang... Apat po ang nabutas ma'am."

"Paano nabutas ang apat na gulong?"

"Ma'am, hindi ako sigurado pero mukhang sinadya eh." sabi ni manong driver at pinakita ang mga napulot nyang pako sa daan, "Mag ingat kayo ma'am, baka makatapak kayo."

"Who would do this?" sabi ni Karylle na natakot bigla.

Nag shrug si manong driver bago tiningnan si Karylle, "Wag kayong mag-alala ma'am... Hindi ko kaya pababayaan."

"Salamat Manong Yael."

Karylle crossed her arms at lumingon sa paligid. The place was dead. Kahit na 10PM pa lang, alam nyang wala man masyadong dumadaan sa lugar na yun especially dahil middle of the week pa kaya hindi talaga ito busy.

"Sinubukan ko na pong tumawag for help ma'am pero walang signal dito eh."

"Manong, wala bang malapit na tindahan or matutuluyan man lang?" tanong ni Karylle nakasandal sa hood ng kotse habang chinecheck ang phone nya for any signs of connection.

"Wala ma'am, ang susunod na bayan kasi dito mga 20 minutes drive pa." sabi ng driver ni Karylle at napakamot sa ulo.

Napailing si Karylle out of frustration at pumikit na lang, "Sige manong, mag hintay na lang tayo dito baka may dumaan para makatulong..."

"Ma'am sa loob na muna kayo, madaming lamok baka mapano pa kayo nyan."

"Okay lang ako manong," sabi naman ni Karylle na kinakalikot pa rin ang phone nya at umaasa pa rin na magkaka signal sya.

 

_Ten minutes later._

 

Kumunot ang mga noo ni Karylle ng may narinig syang ingay. Ganun din naman yung driver nya kaya napalabas ito bigla ng kotse para tingnan kung ano yung ingay. From a far ay may nakitang paparating na sasakyan si Karylle. Habang papalapit ito ay nalaman nyang isa itong motor. Lumapit naman yung driver kay Karylle para protektahan ito just in case.

Nag stop yung motor just in front kung saan naka park yung kotse nila. Lumapit si Karylle sa nag-mo-motor kahit na pinigilan sya nung driver nya.

"Ma'am baka delikado!"

Tinanggal nung nag mo-motor ang helmet nya at inayos ang buhok sabay ngiti kay Karylle.

"Aba, doc... Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?!" tanong ni Karylle dahil she was shocked to see him more.

"May reunion akong pinuntahan. Ikaw naman?"

"I had an event, pauwi na kami pero nasiraan kami."

"Nasiraan?" tanong ni Vice na parang walang alam sa mga nangyayari. Bumaba ng motor si Vice at nilapitan yung kotse, "Woah, flat kung flat ha..." sabi ni Vice at sinipa yung gulong.

"May signal ka ba?" tanong ni Karylle kay Vice.

Vice took his phone out quickly at binalik din ito sa bulsa nya, "Wala eh Doc." sabi ni Vice at sumandal ulit sa motor nya, "Do you want a ride?"

"Ayoko nga! Baka saan mo pa ako dalhin!" sabi ni Karylle na nag frown kay Vice at tumalikod.

"Don't flatter yourself too much Doc, I get it. Di mo ko type, hindi ko naman itutulak sarili ko sa'yo." sabi ni Vice na pailing na tumatawa.

"Sorry naman ah," sabi ni Karylle sarcastically at nagulat ng tiningnan sya seryoso si Vice, "what?"

"I'm offering you help, take it."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Dadalin kita sa nearest town dito, para makatawag ka ng tulong." sabi ni Vice at inabot ang spare helmet kay Karylle, "Ano?"

Sumakay si Vice sa motor nya at hinintay ang sagot ni Karylle.

"Fine... But wait," she said at tiningnan yung driver nya, "Manong, stay here, tatawag lang ako ng tulong."

"Sigurado ba kayo sa kanya ma'am?"

"He saved me once, he's okay." sabi ni Karylle.

"Teka, teka." sabi ni Vice na hinuhubad yung leather jacket nya at pinigilang sumakay si Karylle.

"What are you doing now?" she asked him at tinaas ang isang kilay sa ginawa ni Vice.

"Baka ginawin ka." he said at inabot ang leather jacket nya kay Karylle.

"I'm fine Vice, thank you but no."

Kahit na tumanggi Karylle ay pinatong ni Vice sa magkabilang shoulder nito ang jacket at inistart na yung motor, "Dali na doc."

Wala na rin nagawa si Karylle kung hindi suotin yung leather jacket ni Vice at sinuot yung helmet sabay pag hop on sa motor.

"Kapit ka lang ah." sabi ni Vice at tumango naman si Karylle sabay awkwardly nilagay yung kamay nya sa may balikat ni Vice.

Binitawan ni Vice yung manibela ng motor nya at kinuha yung kamay ni Karylle from his shoulder at nilagay ito sa may waist nya.

"Mas safe kung hahawak ka dito."

"Whatever. Just drive." sabi ni Karylle at kinabahan nung naramdaman ang init ng mga kamay ni Vice sa kamay nya.

Nung pinaandar na ni Vice yung motor ay nagulat na lang si Karylle sa bilis nito kaya napakapit ng mahigpit sa bewang ni Vice. Nag smirk naman inside ng helmet nya.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" sabi ni Karylle na pasigaw at nakakapit parin ng mahigpit kay Vice. She closed her eyes, "SLOW DOWN I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Vice laughed at ginawa yung sinabi ni Karylle, "Where's the thrill?"

Unti-unting nag loosen ang kapit ni Karylle kay Vice at inignore na lang si Vice sa buong 30 minutes journey nila papunta sa nearest town para makatawag na si Karylle for help.

 

-

Just under two hours later. Dumating na yung rescue na pinasend ng Daddy ni Karylle. Karylle looked at Vice bago sya sumakay sa kotse.

"You sure you don't want a ride back to Manila?" she asked Vice.

Vice shook his head at ngumiti, "Hindi na, salamat na lang. Isang oras na lang naman... Uuwi ko pa tong motor ko noh." sagot naman nya at pinauna na si Karylle.

"Ma'am Karylle... Kung pwede daw po sanang ma-meet ng daddy nyo si Sir Vice." sabi ng isang escort na sumundo kay Karylle.

"Ha?"

"Gusto daw po nyang magpa thank you personally."

Tiningnan ni Karylle si Vice to see his reaction. Hatala namang nag pipigil na tawa si Vice kaya tiningnan na ito ng masama.

"Sige Karylle, punta ako bukas." sabi ni Vice.

Binigay naman agad nung escort yung address at nagpa-thank you ulit.

-

The next day. Tatlonghari residence.

Bumaba si Anne sa living room at naabutan si Vice na nakaupo sa may sofa na umiinom ng kape.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she hissed at hinampas sa likod si Vice. Lumingon sya sa paligid at nilagay ang kamay sa magkabilang bewang nito.

Vice almost spat out the coffee he drank dahil sa gulat kaya nilunok nya na lang ito kahit mainit. Binaba nya yung kape at tumayo kaharap si Anne.

"And who died?!" tanong ni Anne ng makita ang all black outfit ulit ni Vice which consisted of black acid washed jeans, converse shoes, at military jacket na black din.

"Napaso ako dahil sa panggugulat mo ha!"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Ha?"

"What are you doing here?"

"He saved your sister."

Napalingon sila ng makitang dumating si Dr Modesto at kinamayan si Vice. Nakatingin lang si Vice kay Dr Modesto dahil this is the first time na makaharap nya ito. His eyes filled with anger and hate pero hindi nya ito pinahalata sa kilos nya dahil he knows na kailangan nya maging professional. He had to for the sake of his revenge.

"Upo ka muna hijo, Karylle will be down in just a few minutes."

Anne sat down next to her dad which was opposite sa sofa kung saan nakaupo si Vice. Vice acted as if nahihiya sya kay Dr Modesto kaya hindi nya ito tinitingnan sa mata. Gusto mang tumawa ni Anne sa nangyayari ay di nya ito magawa kaya naman tinakpan na lang nya bibig nya at nag look away habang hinihintay si Karylle.

Seconds later ay may bagong dating na tao na naman sa salas.

"Viceral?"

Hindi naman nagulat si Vice ng makita nya si Billy. He stood up at kinamayan si Billy.

"Kamusta na Chief?" tanong ni Vice na ngumiti ng maliit.

"Teka, how do you know each other?" tanong ni Dr Modesto na nalito.

"Magka batch kami ni Vice sa training school dati." sabi ni Billy at ngumiti.

Dahil sa nalamang information ni Anne ay kinabahan ito bigla.

"You mean to say, you're an agent too Vice?"

"Ah..." napayuko naman si Vice at umiling, "Medyo komplikado ho Sir."

"Hindi ka naman siguro mamamatay tao diba?" Dr Modesto asked him na nagbibiro.

Vice looked at Anne at nag smirk bago tumingin ulit kay Dr Modesto, "Hindi ho."

"He's one of our top private agents." sabi ni Billy at pinat si Vice sa likod. Dahil naman sa ginawa ni Billy ay parang naliitan si Vice sa sarili nya kaya lumayo na ito kay Billy.

"Nasaan nga pala si K?"

"I'm here Chief." sabi ni Karylle na galing lang sa kwarto nya at naka simple dress at naka ponytail ang buhok.

Nang makita ni Billy si Karylle ay niyakap nya ito ng mahigpit at hinalikan sa ulo.

"So you two are together!" sabi ni Anne at ni-roll ang eyes nya nung naalala ang pag deny ni Karylle dito before.

Vice looked away at napaupo na lang ulit sa sofa while looking at Anne na lang.

"We have matters to discuss." sabi ni Dr Modesto kaya naman umupo si Karylle in between Vice at Billy.

"Dad, okay lang naman po ako." sabi ni Karylle at ngumiti sa dad nya.

"That's not the point K," sabi ni Billy at hinawakan sa kamay si Karylle.

"Stop with the PDA." Anne said at nag look away.

Tiningnan naman ng masama ni Dr Modesto si Anne at si Vice napangiti na lang sa sinabi ni Anne.

"Ang point kasi Karylle, this happened twice already. Una, muntik ka ng ma-kidnap, then this time naman, someone was obviously trying to get you. Sinadya yung pagbutas ng gulong nyo last night." Billy explained at tiningnan si Karylle with worry in his eyes, "Please listen to us."

"I am listening... I don't understand what you want me to do."

"We're gonna hire someone to be your body guard." sabi ni Dr Modesto

"WHAT?!" gulat na sabi ni Karylle at natawang di naniniwala.

"And ikaw Vice... Ikaw sana ang gusto kung kunin bilang niligtas mo na ang buhay ng anak ko ng dalawang beses." sabi ni Dr Modesto at tiningnan si Vice na nagulat din sa sinabi nya.

"Dad please, hindi ko kailangan ng babysitter."

Natawa naman si Anne sa reaction ni Karylle, "OMG, this is the best."

"Anne, I don't know why you're laughing, meron ka din." sabi naman ni Dr Modesto.

"What?! Dad! Wala akong-"

"Vice?"

"I'll do it." sabi ni Vice at tiningnan si Karylle na smug ang pagmumukha nito.

"VICE ARE YOU CRAZY?!" sabi ni Karylle at napatayo dahil sa pagka inis nito.

Tumayo din si Billy para pakalamahin si Karylle pero tinulak lang ito ni K, "Billy, I can't even with you right now." she said at lumakad papalayo papunta sa garden.

"She'll get over it." sabi ni Dr Modesto at nag turn naman kay Anne, "Yours should be arriving soon."

As soon as Dr Modesto said that ay may nag doorbell naman, pinapasok agad ito ng mga maids at tumuloy sa living room.

"Reunion ba toh?!"

"X44!" sabi ni Billy with a grin at nakipag hand shake kay Vhong. Tumayo naman si Vice sa kinauupuan nya para lapitan si Vhong.

"Who is he?!" tanong ni Anne na parang naiinis na agad sa itsura pa lang ni Vhong."

"Sya ang body guard mo."

"What kind of name is X44?!"

"Eto ba ang alaga ko?" tanong ni Vhong ng makita ang nakasandal sa sofa at mukhang bugnot na itsura ni Anne.

"Nice to meet you Agent Vhong Navarro." sabi ni Dr Modesto, "This is my daughter, Anne, sya ang gusto kong bantayan mo."

"Hi Anne." sabi ni Vhong na nakikipag hand shake kay Anne.

Anne stood up at umalis ng padabog.

"Mabait naman pala." sabi ni Vhong sarcastically at tumawa sila ni Billy. Si Vice naman ay natahimik bigla at tiningnan sina Billy at Dr Modesto.

"Sundan ko lang si Karylle." sabi ni Vice at in-excuse ang sarili para sundan si Karylle na nasa garden.

 

-

 

He found her sat sa may wooden swing kaya naman ginalaw ni Vice ang swing causing her to almost fall dahil sa gulat.

"What the?!" she said at hinampas si Vice sa braso, "What are you doing here?" she said at tumayo.

"Okay ka lang ba?"

"I'm not okay. I don't need you. Ba't mo ba kasi tinanggap?!"

"Trabaho din toh noh, sayang naman eh." Vice said simply.

"Bull crap. There's got to be more than that." sabi ni Karylle na umiiling dahil hindi ito naniniwala kay Vice.

"I wanna boss you around." sabi ni Vice at nag smirk.

"Oh please, you're not the boss of me."

"That's what you think." Vice winked at her. 


	4. Princess

"Dad, I don't need a bodyguard!" pag argue nina Karylle at Anne sa daddy nila habang nakaupo sa dining table. Dr Modesto raised his hand in the air to stop the two from talking. Inis na tumahimik ang dalawa at napatingin na lang sa baba. Sina Billy at Vhong naman ay amuse na amuse na pinapanood yung nangyayari from their spot sa may pinto, Vice was just hiding behind them dahil hindi naman talaga sya interesado sa nangyayari. 

Kinalabit ni Vice si Billy para yayain itong umupo at hayaang mag usap-usap ang mag-ama. 

"Parang di tama na nakikinig tayo sa usapan nila."

Billy laughed and shook his head sabay tumango towards Vhong, "Vice' is right, as much as I enjoy seeing K's stubborn side, kailangan nila ng privacy." sabi ni Billy at sinundan si Vice na bumalik sa may salas. 

Vice turned around from the two at habang lumalakad ay ni-roll ang eyes nya sa sinabi ni Billy. 

When they sat down around the living room, tiningnan ni Vhong si Billy at nag lean forward sa upuan nito.

"Ang swerte mo kay Karylle brad, gaano na kayo katagal?"

"Four months na."

"Four months pa lang kayo?!" gulat na tanong ni Vhong at nag lean back sa upuan nya.

Si Vice naman ay tahimik lang na umiinom kunwari ng kape nya at nakikinig lang sa dalawa.

"Pero I courted her for over a year." Billy smiled ng naisip nya ang mga ginawa nya para lang sagutin ni Karylle.

"Higit isang taon brad?" tumawa si Vhong at pumalakpak, "Bilib talaga ako sa'yo!"

"She's a special lady... She deserves the best Vhong." Billy said sincerely.

After a few seconds of silence ay napalingon naman sila kay Vice na kanina pa tahimik. 

"Borja, kamusta ka na ba?" 

Napataas naman ng ulo si Vice at tumingin kay Vhong at ngumiti, "Okay naman brad." 

"Mag be-bestfriends tayo dati, we have a lot to catch up on!" sabi ni Billy at nilabas ang phone nya to check his schedule, "Mag celebrate tayo mamayang gabi!" 

"Uy, game ako dyan!" sabi ni Vhong.

Umiling naman si Vice, "Pasensya na ah, pa-"

"Ang laki talaga ng pinagbago mo noh? Dati ikaw yung nagyaya sa mga gimikan, ikaw yung pinaka maingay sa'tin eh... Pero ngayon, para kang pipi na hindi nag sasalita dyan." sabi ni Vhong at napakamot sa ulo. Tumango naman si Billy para mag agree.

"Borja, sige na." sabi ni Billy sabay tapik sa tuhod ni Vice.

"Oo na, sige... Pero sandali lang ako."

Nag-apir naman sina Billy at Vhong ng marinig ang sagot ni Vice.

 

~

 

"Daddy please, ayoko dun sa X44 na yun!" sabi ni Anne na kanina pa nag mamakaawa.

"Billy recommended him, he must be good. Anne, deal with it."

"BUT DAD!"

"End of converstion." sabi ni Dr Modesto at tumayo from his chair at nag walk out sa dalawang anak nya. 

Tiningnan naman ni Anne si Karylle.

"You seem okay about this." sabi ni Anne kay Karylle na nalilito.

"I'm not." sagot ni Karylle na not at all convincing.

"Try to be less convincing K... Do you like him?!"

"What the hell Anne?!" nag frown si Karylle sa sinabi ni Anne at natawa, "Yung Vice na yun?! Please, I've got everything I want with Billy." sabi ni Karylle at tumayo leaving Anne. 

 

~

Napatayo si Billy ng makita si Karylle na palapit sa kanila. He held his arms out, expecting a hug from her pero tinuro sya ni Karylle at umiling.

"I am not happy with you at this moment." 

"Doc, gusto lang kitang protektahan..." Billy said at hinawakan magkabilang balikat ni Karylle, "Kung pwede lang nga na ako magiging bodyguard mo, ginawa ko na." he said at nag frown dahil ayaw nyang nadi-disappoint si Karylle.

"I don't need a bodyguard, may PhD ako!"

"Yes, I understand that you can save lives with that, but you can't save your own life with that." 

Karylle titlted her head at nag give up kaya tumango ito. She hugged Billy ng mahigpit with her eyes closed. Billy did the same. When Karylle opened her eyes, she found herself staring into Vice's eyes. Na-conscious sya bigla kaya naman nag pull away na sya sa yakap ni Billy.

Anne walked in just before Billy and Karylle pulled away from their hug at nahuli ang moment nina Vice at Karylle. She smirked pero hindi nya ito pinahalata sa mga tao sa living room. She took the seat opposite Vhong.

"What are we going to do then? How will this work?" tanong ni Anne.

Umupo naman si Karylle sa may sandalan ng sofa habang hawak ang kamay ni Billy.

"Kasama nyo sila 24/7... Okay, except pag nasa bahay kayo." sabi ni Billy.

"Oh God." sabi ni Anne at umiling with her eyes closed. Kitang kita naman sa mukha ni Vhong ang pagka enjoy sa reaksyon ni Anne.

"K?" sabi ni Billy, "I promise, ginagawa lang namin toh to protect you."

"I know..." sabi ni Karylle at tiningnan si Vice then si Billy.

"What about that relief operation sa makalawa? Sasama din kayo?"  sabi ni Anne at tiningnan sina Vhong at Vice.

"Oh yes, Tito Modesto mentioned that, yes, kasama nyo sila for that.." Billy turned para harapin ulit si Karylle, he frowned at nag smile apologetically, "K, I'm so sorry I can't be there... I'm going to be in America for a mission kasi." sabi ni Billy at hinaplos mukha ni Karylle.

"I understand." sabi ulit ni Karylle.

Tumayo si Anne na halatang inis na inis pa rin, "Be here bright and early tomorrow Mr X44, may meeting ako at 8." sabi ni Anne at umakyat na sa taas.

Karylle turned to Vhong at nag smile apologetically, "Vhong is it?" Vhong nodded, "Pag pasensyahan mo na si Anne ha, medyo mahirap pakisamahan yun pero mabait naman." sabi ni Karylle.

"Pwede bang palit na lang kami ni Vice? Pwedeng ako na lang bodyguard mo?" sabi ni Vhong at ngumiti.

"Alam mo, I think that's a great idea!" sabi ni Karylle na binigyan ng look si Vice na parang nangiinis.

"Mas mabait toh 'tol eh, suplada yung isa eh." sabi ni Vhong kay Billy.

"Masasanay ka rin dun Vhong." sabi ni Billy. 

"Hmm, I guess I'm stuck with Mr Borja here then..." Karylle shrugged. 

"I'm sure you'll get on well with Vice." sabi ni Billy kay Karylle, "Given you two know each other already diba?"

Karylle smiled sarcastically at tumingin kay Vice, "Oh I'm positive." 

"You're in good hands Miss Tatlonghari." sabi ni Vice at kumindat kay Karylle when Billy was not looking.  Nakita naman ni Vhong yung kindat ni Vice kay Karylle at yung reaksyon ni Karylle pero he decided to keep it to himself.

"Paano ba yan, mauna na kami..." sabi ni Vhong at tumayo.

"Vice, bukas ko na ibigay schedule ko sa'yo.. But be here by 9 tomorrow, may pupuntahan tayo." sabi ni Karylle.

"Sure thing Doc." sabi ni Vice at tumayo na rin like Vhong.

"See you later Agent Navarro, Agent Borja." sabi ni Billy at nag salute sa dalawa. The two did the same for Billy at umalis na.

"Anong mangyayari later aber?" tanong ni Karylle at ni-wrap ang arms around Billy's neck.

"Boys night out lang Doc." he replied habang nilalaro ang buhok ni Karylle.

"Behave ah!" sabi ni Karylle at pinisil ang ilong ni Billy.

"I love you." sabi ni Billy kaya naman nakuha ni Karylle ang sagot nito just from that.

 

~

 

Just before sumakay si Vice sa motor nya, pinigilan sya ni Vhong by grabbing his arm.

"Brad, nakita ko yung tingin mo kay Karylle kanina, ingat lang ha." sabi Vhong na genuine na nag aalala kay Vice.

Ngumiti naman si Vice na parang nagpipigil na tawa.

"Seryoso ako Vice, wag mong galitin si Billy."

"Hindi naman ako natatakot sa kanya Vhong." sabi ni Vice habang inaayos yung helmet nya.

"So may balak ka nga?"

"Wala brad... Sineseryoso mo naman mga bagay bagay... Biro lang yun noh."

"Wala kang gusto kay Karylle?"

"Maganda sya Vhong, pero alam ko ang bawal." he put his helmet on at sumakay sa motor nya, "Alam kong bawal si Karylle, wag ka mag-alala."

"Warning lang naman from a friend to a friend."

Tumango si Vice, "Warning from a friend to a friend din... Mag ingat ka kay Anne."

"Kay kikay?" natawa si Vhong.

"She's a lot more than that, maniwala ka." sabi ni Vice before starting his motor.

"Tingnan natin brad... Pero parang hindi rin." sabi ni Vhong at natawa.

"Basta." sabi Vice bago nag drive off leaving Vhong confused. 

 

~

The next morning.. Pagbaba palang ni Anne papunta sa garden ay naabutan na nyang nakaupo dun si Vice na nagbabasa ng dyaryo habang umiinom ng kape. Vice looked up at binaba ang aviator shades na suot nya para tingnan for a couple of seconds si Anne.

Anne grabbed the coffee and bagel na inabot ng yaya nila at dumiretso para tabihan si Vice sa kinauupuan nito. She was all ready na naka corporate outfit. Black bodycon dress, killer heels at white blazer. 

"Well someone is a bit eager." sabi ni Anne pero dinedma ito ni Vice. She didn't care kaya she kept talking, "This is a good plan ha, infairness sa'yo."

"Anong plan?" tanong ni Vice pero di parin ito nakatingin kay Anne.

"Protecting her kunwari tapos ikaw din magpapahamak sa kanya."

"Luck, I guess." sabi ni Vice simply.

"Wag ka lang maiinlove kay Karylle ah... Baka mangyari na naman yung nangyari dati." Anne said with a smirk, provoking Vice, 

Binaba ni Vice yung dyaryong binabasa nya at tiningnan si Anne without his shades. 

"Just saying Agent Borja." Anne said defensively na kinatutuwa pa ang nangyayari. 

"How do you know about that?"

"Sa tingin mo di kita niresearch before?"

"That's completely different." sabi ni Vice na umiiling.

"That's true... She killed herself pala because you broke her heart." Anne shrugged at kumagat ulit sa bagel nya while still looking at Vice. 

Vice put his shades back on at tumayo na lang bigla, he checked his watch, "7:30 pa lang naman pala, pakisabi kay Karylle babalik na lang ako in an hour." sabi ni Vice at bigla biglang umalis. 

"Oops." sabi ni Anne at nagulat na lang ng mag turn out si Vhong sa likod nya kaya napatalon sya sa upuan nya dahil sa gulat, "What the hell you creeper!"

"Ready ka na ba Kikay?" umupo si Vhong sa harap ni Anne.

Anne frowned, "Did you just call me Kikay?"

"Narinig mo naman diba Kikay?" tanong ni Vhong bago pinalobo yung chewing gum nya into sa bubble at pinop while kausap si Anne.

Anne closed her eyes at huminga na lang ng malalim para pakalmahin ang kanyang sarili.

 

~

 

At exactly 8:30 ay nakabalik na rin si Vice sa mansion ng mga Tatlonghari. He stayed outside na lang at pinaabot na lang ang message sa guard na nasa labas na sya. Nakasandal sya sa motor nya na nagbabasa parin ng dyaryo ng lumabas si Karylle 10 minutes later. Nakasuot lang ito ng maroon skinny jeans, white na shirt, ballet pumps,  at naka ponytail ang buhok. 

"Saan punta natin doc?" tanong ni Vice na nakatingin sa simpleng outfit ni Karylle, "Wala ka bang trabaho today?" binaba ni Vice ang dyaryo sa may motor nya.

"I have... In like three hours." sabi ni Karylle na nilagay sa bulsa nya ang phone nya, "But before that, may pupuntahan tayo."

"Saan?" 

"Sa Child Haus, dadalaw lang ako, birthday nung isa sa mga bata dun eh." sabi ni Karylle while smiling at may nilabas na nakabalot na regalo from her bag para ipakita kay Vice, tas binalik din sa loob ng bag.

"Pupunta ka dun para lang i-abot yan?" gulat na tanong ni Vice.

"No silly, syempre makikipag bonding din sa mga bagets." sabi ni Karylle.

"Ma'am, ready na po yung kotse." sabi ng driver ni Karylle.

"Manong Yael, hindi ako mag ko-kotse today, angkas na lang ako sa motor ni Vice."

Dahil sa sinabi ni Karylle ay nagulat ulit si Vice. Tiningnan nya ito na parang 'Seryoso ka ba?' tumango si Karylle at kinuha yung spare helmet sa may likod ng motor.

"Traffic daw, dali na." sabi ni Karylle na sinuot ang helmet at hinintay sumakay si Vice sa motor para makasakay na rin sya. When he did, nilingon nya ulit si Karylle.

"Seryoso ka ba dito mahal na prinsesa?"

"Call me that one more time, I will hit you... Hard... In that pretty face of yours."

Nag chuckle si Vice bago inistart yung motor, he turned to look at her again, "So you admire my handsome face huh?"

"Just drive Borja!" sabi ni Karylle na naiinip na, pero she smiled inside ng helmet nya nung humarap na ulit si Vice para mag maneho. 

 

~

 

 Pagdating nila sa Child Haus ay agad agad na tumakbo papasok sa loob si Karylle, leaving Vice to park his motor. Sumunod naman sya kay Karylle right after at nabigla ng makita nyang nakapaligid na ang mga bata around her. She was knelt on the floor giving each of them hugs and kisses. Sa sobrang pagka abala nya sa pagtingin kay Karylle ay di nya napasin yung lumapit na bata sa kanya. The little boy tugged on his hand to get his attention. Tumingin si Vice sa baba nya at nakita ang batang lalaki, he must have been around seven or eight years old. Naka shorts lang ito at red na top. The kid had a certain charm about him, sa ngiti pa lang ay nahulaan na ni Vice ang pagkapilyong ugali nito.  _ **(A/N: Bugoy Carino as Caleb)**_

"Boy, anong pangalan mo?"

"Caleb kuya." 

"Caleb? Ako nga pala si Vice." sabi ni Vice na tumango at ngumiti sa bata.

Caleb formed a fist with his left hand at nilapit ito kay Vice. Nakuha ni VIce agad ang ginawa ng bata kaya naman nakipag fist bump ito dito.

"Ang ganda po ni Ate Karylle noh?"

Napakamot sa batok si Vice at ngumiti na lang.

"Ikaw po ba yung boyfriend nya Kuya?" tanong ni Caleb.

"Aah, hindi.. Ikaw bata ka, ang dami mong tanong." sagot ni Vice na lumakad papalapit ng konti kung nasaan si Karylle, causing her to look up, kaya naman pati yung mga batang kasama ni Karylle ay napatingin din kay Vice.

Vice stood there, roaming his eyes around sa mga batang nakatitig ngayon sa kanya. Karylle stood up at tumayo sa may likod ni Caleb, she placed her hands on the kid's shoulder at tinuro si Vice.

"Siya si Kuya Vice nyo... Super hero ko yan." sabi ni Karylle at pinaglaruan ang buhok ni Caleb.

"Ah, akala ko boyfriend mo Ate K eh." sabi ni Caleb at tumawa. Piningot naman ni Karylle ang tenga nito bigla dahil sa pagkahiya sa sinabi ni Caleb at tumingin kay Vice na parang nag a-apologize.

"Superhero?" tanong ng isang batang babae.

Tumango si Karylle at nilapitan yung batang babae. She squatted on the floor at kinandong yung bata, "Dalawang beses nya na kasing nililigtas yung buhay ko eh... Hindi ba't Super heroes lang nakakagawa nun?"

Tumango ang mga bata at ngumiti lahat patungo kay Vice. In return, Vice bit his bottom lip dahil kahit gusto man nyang itago, kinilig sya sa sinabi ni Karylle. Lalo pa syang natuwa dahil sa reaksyon ng mga bata sa kanya. 

"Anyway!!! Now that you've met Vice, how about let's eat?!" aya ni Karylle sa mga bata at tinuro ito papunta sa dining area.

Once the kids started making their way to the dining area, Karylle stopped Caleb at umupo sila sa seating area. Vice followed them closely, with his arms folded at lumalakad lang na pa-cool with his all black, pa-bad boy look again which consisted of white v-neck t-shirt, denim jeans, military boots and a black leather jacket. 

Nang makaupo na sina Karylle at Caleb ay nilabas na ni K yung tinatago nyang regalo from her bag. Kumislap naman yung mga bata ng bata ng inabot ni Karylle yung regalo nya para dito.

"Ate??" sabi ni Caleb at pinunit agad-agad yung pambalot ng regalo para mabuksan ito. 

Pati si Vice ay nakisilip na rin sa kung ano ang laman nung regalo nung bata. Hindi nya agad nakita yung nasa kahon dahil biglang yumakap ang bata kay Karylle na sobrang tuwang tuwa.

"Happy birthday Cal!"

"May cellphone na ako! Thank you ate!!!" sabi ni Caleb na nakayakap parin kay Karylle.

"I know how hard it is for you in here, lalo na't wala ka masyadong gustong kausapin...  Ayan binili kita ng phone... Anytime Cal, pwede mo kong tawagan." sabi ni Karylle dito habang hinahaplos ang likod.

Sa nakikita ni Vice na actions ni Karylle towards sa bata ay hindi nya mapigilan ang sariling i-admire lalo si Karylle. Mga ilang araw palang nyang kilala si Karylle pero feeling nya ang dami nyang naging maling akala tungkol dito. 

When Karylle and Caleb broke the hug, kiniss ni Caleb si Karylle sa cheek at ngumiti ito sa hawak na cellphone. 

"Mauna ka na sa dining Cal, kumain ka na dun." sabi ni Karylle at inencourage na pumunta na si Cal sa kabilang room kung nasaan ang mga bata. Tiningnan muna ni Caleb si Karylle one more time at niyakap ulit ito.

"Salamat Ate, mahal na mahal po talaga kita." sabi nito at bumitiw sa pagyakap kay K. Tiningnan naman nya si Vice at nakipag fist bump ulit.

"Happy birthday bagets." sabi ni Vice dito at ngumiti.

"Kuyang Superhero, wag mong pababayaan si Ate K ko ah." bilin ni Caleb bago pumunta sa kabilang room.

Vice and Karylle were once again left on their own sa may seating area. Vice took the seat that Caleb occupied at awkwardly tiningnan si Karylle.

"That was something, princess."

Karylle scoffed, "What did I tell you about calling me that?!"

"I don't like being told what to do... You should know that by now." sabi ni Vice at nag smirk kay Karylle.

Umiling si Karylle at tatayo na sana pero pinigilan sya ni Vice, "What?" sabi nya na nakatingin sa kamay ni Vice on her forearm. 

"What you did for that kid... Princess, napabilib mo ako dun." Vice said sincerely. Nagulat naman si Karylle sa sinabi ni Vice kaya tumango lang ito na parang in shocked. In response sa pagkagulat ni Karylle ay binitawan naman ni Vice ang braso ni K sabay look away dito dahil naramdaman nyang medyo naging awkward ang sitwasyon nila.

Karylle cleared her throat before speaking again, "Tara, kain muna tayo?" sabi ni Karylle na niyayang pumunta si Vice sa kabilang room kung saan nag me-meryenda ang mga bata.  

 

~

 

"We have thirty minutes to get to the hospital, can we do it?" tanong ni Karylle habang sinusuot yung helmet at sumakay sa motor ni Vice.

"Kaya siguro..." sagot ni Vice na tiningnan yung relo nya bago sinuot yung helmet.

"Anong siguro?"

"Eh kung di ka siguro nakipag usap ng halos isang oras sa boyfriend mo, malamang nandun na tayo ngayon." retort ni Vice at umiling. 

"I was on the phone for five minutes!" depensa ni Karylle at umiling din. 

"Whatever you say princess."

"So ano nga Vice? Kaya ba? Because if not, I can call and delay the meeting."

Vice smirked at umiling, "Don't worry... Kayang kaya yan mahal na prinsesa." sabi nito at pinaandar na yung motor nya, leaving Karylle to be shocked to her core kaya biglaan din itong napayakap ng mahigpit kay Vice.

"YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!" sabi ni Karylle na kumawala sa pagkayakap kay Vice ng naging steady na ang speed nila. 

Tumawa si Vice, "Kasalanan ko bang enjoy na enjoy ka sa pagyakap sa'kin?"

 

~

 

Pagdating sa hospital ay dumiretso si Karylle sa changing room para makapag palit. Vice stood outside and waited for her. Lumabas si Karylle in her white doctor's coat kaya naman napuno agad ito ng pagbati mula sa kanilang mga empleyado at from regular patients na rin. Karylle looked at Vice ng makita nito ang tingin ni Vice sa kanya.

"This is just costume one." sabi ni K at nag wink, "May heart transplant procedure pa ako later..." dumating sila sa meeting room, bago buksan ni Karylle yung pinto ay huminga ito ng malalim.

After ng team meeting with her co-doctors ay dumiretso si Karylle sa changing room to change into scrubs to get ready for her heart transplant procedure. Before she went in, she gave Vice a look, "Do you wanna watch?"

"Pwede akong manood?"

"Sure. Dun ka lang behind the screen obviously... Still, kailangan mong magpalit." sabi ni Karylle at binatuhan si Vice ng scrubs din to get changed. 

 

~

 

A few hours later, successful naman ang operation ni Karylle kaya before going out the operation room ay kinongratulate nya muna ang team nya at tiningnan ang stats ng patient nya. Once she was satisfied ay lumabas na sya sa operating theatre at sinalubong sya ni Vice with a grin.

"Hands down na talaga ako sa'yo doc." sabi ni Vice na naka cross ang arms at nakangiti.

"Welcome to my life." sabi ni Karylle at nag shrug before walking away from Vice para makapag palit ulit.

Vice watched her walk away at ngumiti...

_"Is it possible for someone as perfect as you to exist?"_


	5. Stranded

The four arrived somewhere in Cebu para sa relief operation na gagawin ng Tatlonghari sisters, syempre kasama nila sa pagpunta nila dun sina Vice at Vhong as their bodyguards. They've just checked out their hotel after dropping off their things there since they'll be in Cebu for a few days. Magkashare ng room sina Vice at Vhong while tig-isa naman ng room sina Karylle at Anne. 

Everyone was waiting in the lobby for Anne, Vice stood behind Karylle who was sat on the sofa next to Vhong chattering away na parang may sariling mundo. Vice didn't bother interrupting or joining their conversation since alam nyang sandali lang naman ito. Also he had to convince himself na wala naman talaga syang pakelam.

"Sa wakas Kikay!" sabi ni Vhong at tumayo grabbing his jacket at sinuot ito. Karylle did the same at kinuha yung bag nya. She looked at Vice at tumango.

 

"What took you so long, they''re expecting us to be there in 20 minutes." sabi ni Karylle while nakaupo sila sa backseat ng kotse. Vhong was driving the car at si Vice naman ay nasa passenger's seat, he would often glimpse sa rearview mirror to look at Karylle and Anne. Mostly Karylle. Dahil nakasuot sya ng shades, he was positive na hindi nahahalata ni Karylle ang mga pasimpleng tingin nya dito. 

The two sisters were busy talking about their plans for the relief op ng biglang mag stop na lang mid sentence si Karylle to look at the rearview mirror and looked at Vice too. Kahit na sure syang di naman malalaman ni Karylle na nakatingin sya ay he looked away pa rin which made it so obvious na he was looking at her nga. Karylle shook her head.

"K, I thought Dad made it clear na you can't go to Magsaysay. He said it was too far and there's not that many people there."

"Ang point ng relief op na toh is to help people right? So what kung konti lang ang population ng mga tao dun? They're still people Anne and they might need our help." depensa ni Karylle.

"Do whatever you want, bahala ka!" Anne said annoyed at nag sigh of defeat, "Basta I'm not going, bahala kang mapagalitan."

Lumingon naman si Vice at binaba shades nya, "Ah, princess, I'm going to have to agree with Anne. Pag sabi ng daddy mo na bawal... Bawal it is."

"I'm 28 years old, I make my own decisions." sabi ni Karylle at nag shrug sabay tingin sa malayo.

Vhong laughed ng makita ang mukha ni Vice na halatang stressed sa actions ng alaga nito. 

 

~

 

They spent six hours roaming around three towns na na-apektuhan talaga ng lindol. Karylle offered a free clinic for those who are still injured, habang tumutulong naman sina Anne, Vhong at Vice sa pag bibigay ng relief goods, damit at medication sa mga taong nangagailangan. They had one more town to get to kaya naman nakapag pahinga ng konti ang apat sa sasakyan. Vhong and Anne sat sa backseat with Anne totally snobbing the world by having her hoody up and earphones in. Si Vice naman ang driver at si Karylle ang nasa passenger's seat. 

"Okay ka lang doc?" tanong ni Vice na nag glance for a second kay Karylle.

Tumango na lang si Karylle due siguro sa exhaustion nya. 

"Here," sabi ni Vice at kinuha yung panyo nya from his pocket at inabot kay Karylle. She stared at it not knowing what to do with it. Vice dabbed the handkerchief sa may noo nya at tumango ulit kay Karylle.

"Oh" sabi ni Karylle at kinuha bigla yung panyo from Vice, "T-thanks."

"One last stop na lang, makakapahinga ka na rin."

"Nah, I'm not really that bothered, what we're doing is very rewarding, dun pa lang bawi na ako sa pahinga."

Nag chuckle si Vice, "Ganito ka ba talaga kabait?"

Karylle gave him a weird look at nag smile, "What do you mean?"

"Hindi lang ba toh act?"

Natawa si Karylle sa sinabi ni Vice at tumango, "Yeah, this is totally an act... Ikaw ba? This whole pa-bad boy, mysterious saviour thing, is this an act too?"

"Anong mapapala ko dun Karylle?" tanong ni Vice, "Di pa pwedeng tadhana lang talaga?"

Karylle took a deep breath dahil di nya inexpect yung sinabi ni Vice about sa 'tadhana' thing. She laughed nervously, "I'm like an open book Vice, they say I'm a transparent person, what you see is what you pretty much get." 

"So pag inlove ka, halatang inlove ka talaga?" Vice asked just to make her feel awkward again.

Karylle looked away from him tumingin sa road ahead sabay nag nod, "Y-yes, oo naman." she said nervously. 

"Okay." 

"Anong okay?"

"Transparent ka nga."

Kumunot ang noo ni Karylle at binigyan ng accusing look si Vice, "I love my boyfriend okay!"

"Woah, woah! Wala akong sinasabing hindi!" Vice shook his head habang tumatawa, "You don't have to be so defensive, hindi ko naman kinukwestyun pagmamahalan nyo ng boyfriend mo ah."

"Ehem." sabi ni Vhong para mapansin sya ng dalawa. Lumingon si Karylle dito at nag smile. Vice looked back too pero binigyan lang ng what look si Vhong.

"Malapit na tayo." sabi ni Vhong sabay turo sa GPS, "Baka malagpasan nyo dahil sa pagka init ng usapan nyo dyan eh."

Anne opened her eyes sabay tanggal ng earphones nya at tiningnan ang tatlo, "What's going on here?"

"Wala." sabay sagot nina Vice at Karylle at sabay din nilang tingin sa isa't isa. 

Tiningnan ni Anne si Vhong as if to make him answer her, pero Vhong smirked, "Wala kikay, tulog ka lang dyan. Relax, relax ka lang." sabi ni Vhong at tumalikod kay Anne. 

Karylle took her phone out and started typing. Vice glanced quickly down at her phone at nag smirk na lang ng makita yung sinend na message ni Karylle. 

_"Chief, i miss you! call me when u get this message ok?i love you ingat ka:) :)"_

 

_~_

_  
_"Miss Tatlonghari, it's 3 in the morning there, bakit gising ka pa ha?"

"Hindi ko rin alam Billy... Sa sobrang pagod ko today, hindi ko rin alam bakit di pa rin ako makatulog." sabi ni Karylle habang nakasandal sa may headboard ng kama at pinag lalaruan yung switch ng lamp next to her. 

"Doc, as much as I love talking to you, I don't want to keep you up and let you lose all this sleep. You need to rest, alam kong maaga rin ang lakad nyo bukas." sabi ni Billy with a hint of concern sa boses nya.

"I know, I know. You're right... I just wanted to hear your voice I guess." K said at nag sigh.

"I'll call you later na lang? Pag nakapag pahinga ka na okay?"

"Okay, thank you Chief." she smiled sadly at tumango.

"Karylle.."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry ah."

"Bakit?"

"Kasi I feel like napapabayaan ko ang duties ko as a boyfriend to you."

"Billy, we talked about this... I understand how important your work is." she said calmy on the phone, "Believe me, it's okay."

"I don't want to lose you K."

"Billy..." she shook her head and bit her bottom lip, "Wag ka ngang magsalita ng ganyan, parang baliw toh."

"Hahaha, sige na nga.. Tulog ka na ha."

"I will."

"Goodnight princess."

_Princess?_

Napalunok si Karylle at tumango na lang, completely stopping the thought of Vice from coming into her head, "I love you."

"I love you." sabi din ni Billy at nag make ng kiss noises.

 _Princess_.

_What a stupid word._

She thought bago tinabi ang phone at humiga na sa kama, covering her whole body even her head sa loob ng kumot. 

 

~

 

"Where the hell are we?!" sabi ni Anne na nag tanggal ng seatbelt at tapos ay lumabas ng kotse na naiinis. Karylle did the same pero in a more calmer way.

"Fix that damn car because I am not staying here!" sabi ni Anne na tinuro sina Vhong at Vice na sabay lumabas ng kotse para pagmasdan kung nasaan sila. 

Naka stuck lang sila sa daan dahil nag stop bigla yung sasakyan nila. The road was surrounded by a forest of trees, buti na lang alas kwatro pa lang ng tanghali kaya't may konting liwanag pa kahit sobrang dilim ng paligid due to the mass of trees na nakapaligid sa kanila. 

Karylle turned to Anne, "Walang magagawa yang init ng ulo mo you know."

"Oh shut up Miss Know It All." sumandal si Anne sa trunk ng kotse at sinubukang tumawag for help.

Pinuntahan naman ni Karylle si Vice at Vhong na nasa bumper ng kotse at sinusubukang ayusin ito. 

 "What's up with it guys?"

"Hindi ako siguro Karylle," sabi ni Vhong na tumingin kay K and then back sa car.

"Baka yung baterya..." sabi ni Vice.

"Okay naman brad eh."

"Yung sparks plug siguro.. Bago daw ata sabi nung nag bigay nung kotse eh." sabi ulit ni Vice at tiningnan si Vhong then Karylle.

"What do we do? Should we call for help?" suggestion ni Karylle at tumango ang boys.

"No signal, we might be stranded here." sabi ni Anne na nakapamewang na nakatingin sa tatlo.

Karylle looked down at biglang kinuha yung phone nya to check kahit na sinabi na ni Anne na walang signal.

"Hey did you not here me?"

"I just wanted to check!"

Lumapit si Anne kay Karylle at tinuro ito, "If it wasn't for you wanting to be the hero of the day, wala tayo dito ngayon." 

Karylle shook her head at nag frown, "Well I'm sorry for wanting to help those in need the most."

"THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" sabi ni Anne bago pumasok ulit sa loob ng kotse at sinarado ang pinto ng pabagsak.

Lumapit si Vice kay Karylle at hinawakan ito sa braso to get her attention. Vhong went back to trying to see what the problem was with the car. 

"Uy okay ka lang?" tanong ni Vice kay Karylle at tumango lang ito without even looking at him.

"Wala ka namang kasalanan dito eh."

"It's okay Vice, you don't have to try and comfort me or whatever  is this you're doing." she smiled fakely at him.

"Just trying to be nice."

"You don't have to."

"I do kung mas-stuck tayo dito diba? Ayoko ng gabing puro plastikan at away."

"Cool. Me too. So just go and leave me alone. I'm fine." pasungit na sagot ni Karylle.

Vice let go of her arm at tumalikod para balikan si Vhong. Karylle gave him one last glance at nag sigh. 

 

~

"Nope. Wala pa ring signal." sabi ni Vhong na nakaupo sa daan at nakasandal ang likod sa may gilid ng kotse, "Wala ring dumadaan na sasakyan brad."

Tumango si Vice na nakaupo sa may bumper ng kotse. Tumalikod sya para tingnan si Vhong pero di napigilan ng mata nyang mapatingin muna kay Karylle na nasa passenger seat at tulog. Nandun naman si Anne sa may back seat at nakahiga din dun.

"Mukhang buong gabi na tayo dito brad." sabi ni Vhong at tumayo sa pag kakaupo nya, "Alas nwebe na pala, tulog ka muna, ako muna magbantay satin." sabi ni Vhong at tinuro yung spare seat sa kotse.

"Teka, may nakita ako dito. eh." sabi ni Vice at lumakad bigla papunta sa trunk ng kotse. He opened the trunk at may nilabas na parang tent.

"Taray! Prepared, parang sinadya toh ah." sabi ni Vhong at kinuha yung tent from Vice.

Tiningnan naman sya ni Vice at ngumiti lang, "Parang nga."

"Camping!!! Saya!" sabi ni Vhong at tumungo sa may gubat, "Tara dito tayo, malapit lapit lang." 

Tumango si Vice at sumunod lang. HIndi naman sila nag worry sa dalawa dahil from the spot they chose to set camp ay kita pa rin naman ang kotse. 

After i-set up yung tent na parang namang kasya silang apat ay nagtinginan ulit sina Vhong at Vice.

"May kulang pa brad eh..." sabi ni Vhong at nag iisip.

"Gusto mo ng apoy noh?"

"Ayun!" sabi ni Vhong at kumuha ng mga kahoy at dahon sa paligid, "May lighter ka brad?" tanong nito habang namumulot.

"Meron." kinuha ni Vice yung lighter from his pocket at binato kay Vhong. 

"Sige, akin na. Balikan mo na yung dalawang prinsesa dun sa kotse, gisingin mo muna." sabi ni Vhong habang pinag sama-sama yung kahoy at mga dahon para makapag start ng fire. 

"Okay." sagot ni Vice at pumunta pabalik sa kotse. 

He knocked Karylle's side of the car at napangiti ng makitang gulat na gulat ito sa pagkatatok nya sa bintana. Napahawak sa dibdib si Karylle at tiningnan sya ng masama. He looked over sa corner ng mata nya at nakitang nagising din si Anne. Karylle rolled down the window at binigyan ng masamang tingin si Vice.

"What?"

"We're camping, labas na kayo dyan." sabi ni Vice at tinuro yung set up nila ni Vhong.

Sabay naman tuminin yung magkapatid at nagulat sa nakita nilang set up na ginawa nung dalawang lalaki. Lumabas sila sa kotse at sumama na papunta kay Vhong.

"Saan nanggaling yung tent?" tanong ni Karylle.

"Sa may likod ng kotse." Vice replied.

Anne was just quiet at nakikinig sa conversation ng dalawa.

"May tent sa trunk? What? Parang sinadya naman toh ah." sabi ni Karylle at umiling.

"Hey, just be thankful na may matutulugan tayong maayos tonight." sabi ni Vice.

"It's just fishy."

"You think may nag set up nito?" tanong ni Vice na natatawa.

"Laugh all you want Vice." sabi ni Karylle at binilisan ang lakad at umupo next to Vhong sa may camp fire.

Lumingon si Vice kay Anne at nakita nitong nakatitig lang sa kanya si Anne na parang ina-analyse sya nito.

"This was all you?" pabulong na sabi ni Anne.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alam mo Vice.. HIndi ko alam kung ginagawa mo toh para takutin si Karylle or para makasama mo lang sya."

Umiling si Vice at iniwan din si Anne, settling himself sa isang spot kung saan magkaharap sila ni Karylle who was warming her hands. He did the same at nagktinginan na nama silang dalawa.

"Mas mabilis iinit yan kapag may body heat." sabi ni Vice at kinuha yung dalawang kamay ni Karylle, merging it with his at ni-rub ang mga kamay nila over the fire.

Dahil sa shock ay wala na lang ginawa si Karylle kung hindi hayaan si Vice.

"Better?" nag smile si Vice kay Karylle.

"Ye-yeah." sagot ni Karylle at lumayo kay Vice sabay iwas din ng tingin dito. 


	6. Glimpses

Habang natutulog sila Vhong, Anne and Karylle ay si Vice naman ang nag wa-watch sa camp nila in case na may mangyari at mapahamak silang apat. Vice was sat in front of the fire, he had a stick on his hand at nag d-drawing ng kung ano-ano sa sa lupa to keep himself busy and awake. He was in deep thoughts nung nakarinig sya ng ingay coming from the tent. He turned his head at nakitang distressed ang mukha ni Karylle habang nag ma-make ito ng noises na parang may masamang panaginip ito. He wanted to wake her up dahil nag aalala sya, pero hindi nya ginawa dahil alam nyang masama daw kapag gigisingin mo ang isang tao from a nightmate. It didn't take long for her to be waken up, he saw her sat up on the tent trying to catch her breath.

She looked straight up at nag meet na naman ang mga mata nila ni Vice. He tilted his head to ask if she was okay, pero she sighed at tumayo, lumabas sa tent and went to sit next to him in front of the fire. 

"Anong nangyari sa'yo?" he asked at nag look back sa loob ng tent kung saan natutulog pa si Anne.

Karylle turned to him for a second at umiling na parang ayaw nyang pag usapan. She went to look at Vhong na natutulog against a tree. 

"Okay, sige ayaw mo pag usapan... Okay ka lang ba?"

"I'm okay Vice, thanks for asking." she replied pero tulala pa rin sya.

"Karylle, do you trust me?" tanong ni Vice na naging seryoso ang mukha.

She snorted, "I have no choice but to trust you, hinire kang bodyguard ni Daddy."

"So hindi mo nga ako pinag kakatiwalaan?"

"Pinagkakatiwalaan kita."

"Pero hindi mo yun choice." he smiled sadly.

"It doesn't matter... Ang importante ay may history naman tayo eh, unlike Vhong and Anne, we actually are kind of friends."

"Kind of friends?" Vice smirked.

"Well you know what I mean."  she shook her head and smiled at him.

Twenty minutes later, they just sat around the fire, those minutes were mostly filled with silence dahil ayaw pa rin mag kwento ni Karylle tungkol sa nangyari sa kanya. Vice didn't want to open up about anything either dahil ayaw nyang lumalim pa kung ano man yung nararamdaman nya for Karylle. He made this pact to himself kasi not to let anyone in, not to give his trust to anyone. 

The silence was broken nung narinig nilang mag hilik si Anne kaya nag tinginan sila at tumawa quietly. The snore was followed by Karylle's yawn na nahawa naman si Vice kaya nag yawn din ito.

"It's contagious." sabi ni Karylle kaya nag agree si Vice, "You should get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

Umiling si Vice, "No, ikaw ang bumalik sa tulog. Sige na." sabi ni Vice at pinoint ang ulo back sa tent. 

"I can't." she smiled sadly sabay pag iling ng ulo nya.

"Natatakot ka? Gusto mo bang tabihan kita?" Vice suggested with a naughty look on his face.

Karylle just looked at him with a poker face, "Ha Ha, nakakatawa ka."

"Ayaw mo naman kasing mag kwento eh, how am I supposed to make you feel better kung ayaw mo mag kwento?"

"Fine!" she huffed at nag lean forward to hug her knees dahil gininaw sya bigla.

Vice noticed this so he took his jacket off at ni-wrap ito around her knees. Karylle was about to give it back dahil nahihiya sya pero umiling si Vice at kumindat, "Hahalikan kita kapag sinoli mo yan."

Hindi na lang sya nag reply at nag simula ng mag kwento habang nakatingin sa fire, "It was a nightmare.. I've had it before actually, same dream, same situation."

"What happened?"

"Someone was raping me... It's bad." she shook her head as she recalls it.

"Th-that's.... Karylle, hindi naman totoo yun eh, so don't worry."

"Yeah, pero... Pero the fact na recurring yung dream na yun... It means something."

"Hindi totoo yan!" depensa ni Vice at nilagay ang kamay nya sa likod ni Karylle.

She tensed up sa gesture ni Vice pero she allowed it.

"It first happened when 4 years ago, recurring din sya so  I went to see someone about it. They did some meditation with me and it went away for a while. Two years ago, it happened again, that time, hindi ako nag ask for help, I did the meditation that the previous shrink has told me to do pero hindi ito nag work... Natakot akong matulog nung mga araw na yun, I took sleeping pills, I even overdosed from sleeping pill pero no one knows about that but my family. Because of our reputation, obviously my dad doesn't want anyone knowing na nag overdose ang anak nyang respectable na doctor dahil sa masamang panaginip diba?"

"K, I'm sorry."

"Vice, wala naman akong magagawa but to accept na nangyari diba? At least I'm kinda okay now."

"So two years ago pa yung last episode mo of this dream?"

"Yes... Tapos a few weeks ago, right after I met you, bumalik na naman sya. Maybe dahil dun sa nangyaring kidnappan, that must have triggered it again."

"Napapanaginipan mo ba everyday yan ever since nung nangyaring kidnappan?"

"Hindi naman everyday. Like last week, I was fine. This week, I've been fine. Kanina, ayun nga... Maybe it's something to do with the fact na napapahamak ako. Well at least that's what I believe."

"I was wrong about you..." sabi ni Vice na parang na-amazed bigla.

"Huh?"

"Akala ko you're this perfect girl with her perfect life."

"I wish I was Vice."

"Pero the more I get to know you, the more I see your cracks.. The more I get to see your imperfections... The more I..." Vice shook his head at pinigilan ang sasabihin nya, "We're more alike than I thought."

Natawa si Karylle sa sinabi ni Vice, "You mean I can be a badass like you? Such a compliment coming from you Agent Borja." sabi ni Karylle na nag bibiro.

"Seryoso nga." sabi ni Vice na napag lean forward din para magka side by side na shoulders at level na ang mukha nila ni Karylle.

"Diba I told you na I trust you?"

"In no choice of your own." reply ni Vice na nag smirk.

"No, I trust you."

"Okay, sabi mo eh."

"Do you trust me?" she turned her head to him and looked seriously at Vice.

Tiningnan din sya ni Vice at parang nag isip and then nag smirk ito, "Trust doesn't work like that K... Just because you trust me, it doesn't automatically mean na pinag kakatiwalaan din kita."

"Fair enough." 

"But since nag open ka sa'kin, I feel like I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything Vice."

"Uy nag tatampo ka ba?" sabi ni Vice na nang iinis, "Porket sabi ko lang na I don't trust you, uminit na naman yang kili kili mo sa'kin."

"Ewan ko sa'yo!"

"Ask me anything. Sasagutin ko kahit ano yan, I'll give you an honest answer."

"Take me back 10 years ago sa buhay mo."

"10 years ago, nag a-aral ako sa FEU nun. Law yung course ko, tapos ayun lang. Wala naman masyadong special."

"Ang daya naman, ang boring nung sagot mo."

"Eh boring din naman kasi yung buhay ko nun." retort back ni Vice, "Kasalanan ko bang ayun ang tanong mo?"

"No girlfriends or anything?"

"Wala."

"Bakla ka ba?"

"Aba bastos to ah." natatawang reply ni Vice kaya napatawa din si Karylle at nag peace sign, "Hindi ako bakla, patunayan ko pa sa'yo eh!"

"Uy loko, wag ka nga."

 

~

Sa isang clinic sa US, nakaupo sa sofa si Dr M at Billy while waiting for someone. They were inside an office na puti lahat ang paligid. 

"When did you last speak to my daughter?" tanong ni Dr M na busy sa phone nya.

"Yesterday Tito. I haven't heard back from her, siguro po busy lang."

"Has she been acting weird sa'yo? Anything she's told you about na relevant dito ngayon?"

"Hmm, wala naman po syang nababanggit Tito...  She gets migraines, she forgets pero that's normal naman po diba?"

Tumango na lang si Dr M sabay pag put away ng phone nito dahil dumating na yung hinihintay nilang doctor. 

"Hi Dr Frank." sabi ni Dr Modesto at tumayo para batiin yung doctor na kadarating lang. Billy did the same at nakipag shake hands sa Amerikanong doctor.

"Take a seat, it's nice to see you again Dr Tatlonghari." sabi ni Dr Frank at umupo sa desk nya, "You look well Mr Crawford."

"Nice to see you again Dr Frank." sabi ni Billy as he sat down with Dr M.

"So, let's talk about Karylle... How is she?"

 

~

 

"Take me back nung 20 years old ka pa lang." sabi ni Vice kay Karylle.

"When I was 20? Hmm.. Wow, ang tagal na nyan eh."

 

**_"Sino po kayo? Don't hurt me please!"_ **

 

"8 years ago lang yan princess, sa'kin nga 10 years pina-throwback mo eh."

 

**_"HELP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! Don't.... Wag po!"_ **

 

"Well... I think nasa med school pa ako nyan eh."

 

_**"Stop!!!! Please.... wag po!"** _

 

"Boring din buhay mo nun?" tanong ni Vice na nakangiti.

 

**_"Wag kang mag umarte hija, lalo ka lang masasaktan!"_ **

 

Tumango si Karylle at natawa, "Pretty much."

 

_**"Daddy, binaboy nila ako... I... Ayoko na po. Ayoko na. Please let me die!"** _

 

"Edi tayo na ang boring." sabi ni Vice at nakipag apir kay Karylle.

 

**_"We'll get you help anak, I promise, we'll take this pain away."_ **

 

 ** _  
_**~

 

At around 4AM ay nag k-kwentuhan parin sina Vice at Karylle. Nagulat silang dalawa ng bigla na lang nag salita si Vhong.

"Uy lovers, good morning." sabi nito at tumayo from his pagkakasandal sa puno. He walked over to them at kumaway, "Aalis muna ako, maghahanap ako ng tutulong satin ha."

"Vhong, are you sure? Just wait baka..."

"Karylle, liliwanag na din naman, ako na bahala." sabi ni Vhong a tinapik si Vice, "Sige brad, ikaw muna bahala dito."

"Ingat ka Navarro." sabi ni Vice at pinanood na lumakad papalayo si Vhong.

"Will he be okay?"

"Oo naman, si Vhong pa."

"Alright..."

"Kwento ka tungkol sa Child Haus... Pano kaya naging close ni Caleb?"

"That kid," Karylle said and laughed, "Nakakatuwa sya diba?"

"Oo nga eh... May cancer ba sya?"

"Wala." sabi ni Karylle at umiling, "He's just there kasi mag isa na lang sya, he had a sister na may leukemia, he stayed with her until she died. Pinakiusapan ko na nga lang yung mga sisters dun para wag syang pabayaan eh."

"Ahhh okay... Matagal mo na syang kilala?"

"No, not really... Like 2 years pa lang... Sobrang hanga ko sa batang yun, kahit na ang hirap ng pinag daanan nya sa buhay, he still manages to be as cheery as he is. I know it's bad to have favorites, pero sya yung favorite ko sa Child Haus. There's this quality about him na nag pu-pull lagi sa'kin para pumunta dun kahit busyng busy ako."

"Mahal na mahal mo nga yung bata." 

"I really admire him, yes."

"Mas mahal mo pa kay Billy?" Vice said at nag smirk.

She shook her head at tinawanan ang tanong ni Vice, "Ano ba naman klaseng tanong yan!" sabi ni K at kinurot sa gilid si Vice. 

"Matagal mo ng kilala si Billy?"

"Since high school."

"Tagal na rin pala, high school sweethearts kayo?"

"Hindi rin." she smiled.

"Mahal mo?"

"Ano ba naman klaseng tanong yan Vice?"

"Sagutin mo na lang princess." he smiled sadly pero hindi naman ito napansin ni Karylle dahil she was too focused sa fire infront of them.

"Yeah."

"Maswerte sya sa'yo..." sabi ni Vice na pabulong pero narinig ito ni Karylle she turned to look at him at nag smile genuinely.

"Thank you."

Tumango na lang si Vice at nag look down.

"Ikaw?"

"I once was... I can't say mahal ko sya, pero I cared for her...It was three years ago."

Nagulat si Karylle ng mag simulang mag open up si Vice. She sat back at tiningnan si Vice to say na nakikinig sya. He shook his head ng makita ang pagka interesado ni Karylle.

"Her name was Catherine."

"What happened? Bakit kayo nag break? Break na ba kayo?"

"Alam mo naman sa trabaho ko, it demands a lot of time... Nawalan ako ng oras para sa kanya, naging paranoid sya, someone made her believe ne hindi ko naman talaga sya gusto... She became sick. Like mentally... I had no idea, kaya nung nakipag break ako sa kanya, she asked me kung mahal ko sya.. I said no, kasi nga hindi naman talaga, I tried K... Sinubukan ko namang mahalin sya... I came close but I always cared for her. She must have misinterpreted what I said at inakala nyang ginamit ko lang sya."

"Oh my god." Karylle said dahil parang nafe-feel nya na kung saan papunta yung story.

"She took her own life a few days after we broke up."

It took about a minute bago may nag salita ulit. 

"So after Catherine hindi ka nagka girlfriend pa ulit?" tanong ni Karylle.

"No."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Not yet."

"Oh that's a shame.. You seem like a genuine guy Vice."

"Akala ko nga after ng nangyari, hindi na ulit ako makakaramdam ng anything close to caring for someone...  That is until I met you."

Dahil sa sinabi ni Vice ay agad lumingon si Karylle dito para tingnan kung seryoso ba to sa sinabi nya. She opened her mouth to say something pero may narinig na lang silang ingay at nakita si Vhong na may kasamang mga tao.

"Agent Navarro to the rescue!" sabi ni Vhong at niyaya na sila Vice.

Karylle was still absorbing what Vice said pero si Vice ay iniwan na syang nakaupo at ginising si Anne.

"Come on Princess." sabi ni Vice at tinapik si Karylle sa balikat.


	7. Blur

_Three days later..._

Nakabalik na ang apat sa Manila at back to work na rin silang lahat. As body guards for the Tatlonghari sisters, almost 24/7 namang naka buntot sina Vice at Vhong kila Karylle at Anne. Things have been pretty much the same with Vhong and Anne, but alot awkward with Vice and Karylle since he left her hanging nung last silang nag usap ng personalan.

It was 9 PM at nag hihintay si Vice sa labas ng office ni Karylle since she's just finished her late shift. He was chewing a piece of gum while people watching habang hinihintay nya si Karylle na matapos at lumabas from her office. 4 minutes after nine ay lumabas na ito from her office wearing jeans and a top, blazer combo. He looked at her with puzzled look.

"Saan punta mo princess?" tanong ni Vice as he sat up from the chair and swung his jacket on.

She looked at him awkwardly before walking ahead of him. She was so busy looking for something in her bag that she almost walked into a wall, buti na lang ay nahatak sya ni Vice bago pa sya mabunggo. The move didn't make their situation more comfortable, she crashed onto his chest which caused for her to blush and stutter.

"S-sor- Vice I'm sor.. Geez." she tried to say pero she shook her head na lang at nag patuloy sa paglalakad, this time keeping an eye out sa nilalakaran nya.

Vice stood back for a few seconds and just watched as she walked ahead of him again. He knew na awkward ang sitwasyon nila ngayon pero he didn't understand why. Was she being awkward because she felt something for him too, or dahil may boyfriend sya at ayaw nya lang paasahin si Vice? Either way, Vice didn't and really shouldn't care. She's just a job.

Pagdating nila sa parking lot, she waited for Vice to unlock the car, when he did, she got in the driver's seat and waited for him to get in sa passenger's seat.

"Sabi ng daddy mo ako daw mag drive ah." sabi ni Vice while fixing his seat belt.

"Since when did you listen to anyone?"

"Since sya ang employer ko ngayon." sabi ni Vice at nag shrug while smiling.

"Oh yeah, that's right... You're just paid to look out for me." sabi ni Karylle mostly to herself sarcastically.

Vice looked out the window and frowned, "What?"

"Girls would be awesome at your job.. Getting paid to care, dream job yun noh?" she turned to look at him and smiled sarcastically.

"Is this about sa sinabi ko nung nag camping tayo?"

"Keys?" tanong ni Karylle coldly at tiningnan si Vice waiting for him to give her the keys. He picked it out his pocket and handed it to her.

"There ya go princess." sabi ni Vice at nag settle sa seat nya.

Karylle started the engine at nag simula ng mag drive. Nung nakalabas na sila sa road ay nagtaka si Vice sa route na dinaanan ni Karylle kaya naman umiling ito at tiningnan si K.

"Saan punta mo? This isn't the way to your house." sabi ni Vice.

"I'm going to Billy's." she said simply at lumiko papunta sa isang newly built na private estate.

Dahil sa narinig ay tumahimik na lang si Vice. He didn't really know how to react to that. He wanted to laugh at her immaturity to try and make him jealous, but at the same time he was mad at her and himself because felt jealous.

When they arrived at Billy's ay kinuha ni Karylle ang gamit nya from the back seat.

"I'll just see you at work tomorrow." sabi ni Karylle bago lumabas ng kotse leaving Vice to drive the car home.

He watched her as she entered Billy's house with Billy welcoming her with a passionate kiss. Lumipat sya sa driver's seat at paharurot na pinaandar ang kotse. 

~

"Agent Borja? Napatawag ka?" tanong ni Vhong nung sinagot nya ang phone nya.

"Inom tayo brad." sabi ni Vice habang nag pu-pull up sa drive way ng Tatlonghari para i-park ang kotse ni Karylle.

Tumawa naman si Vhong at tiningnan ang oras, "Ah, sige brad, pero maaga ako bukas ah."

Lumabas si Vice sa kotse ni Karylle at inabot ang susi nito sa isang katulong at sumakay na sa motor nya, "Mga ilang oras lang naman brad.. Kita tayo sa pier in 20 minutes? Ako na bahala sa alak." sabi ni Vice at binaba ang phone nya.

"Who was that?" tanong ni Anne na nakikinig sa conversation nila Vhong at Vice.

"Si Vice," sabi ni Vhong at binulsa ang phone nya, "Nag yayayang gumimik," sagot ni Vhong.

"Gimik?"

"Inom, ganun."

"I know what gimik is." pataray naman na sabi ni Anne.

"Okay."

"As long as you don't turn up late and hang over tomorrow."

"Wag ka mag alala kikay, kaya ko ang sarili ko."

"Don't think I'm concerned about you!" sabi ni Anne bago pa may sabihin si Vhong in retort.

"Never." sabi ni Vhong at kumindat kay Anne.

~

Karylle just got out of the bathroom and jumped straight to bed where her boyfriend was already laid. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder at pinatay ang lamp sa side nya. She cuddled with him at tahimik lang nakikinig.

"Thank you for the amazing dinner as always babe." sabi ni Billy at hinalikan si K sa noo.

"I've missed you." sabi ni Karylle habang nakatingin parin sa malayo at hinahaplos ang bare chest ni Billy.

"Me too Doc." sagot ni Billy at tiningnan si K sabay halik nito sa ulo ng girlfriend nya.

"Tell me about your trip to the US then."

Billy snorted, "Nah, I don't to bore you to sleep with the details Doc, it's work as usual."

"Nothing more?" she looked up and smiled.

"Nothing more." he lied and stroked her hair, "I-ikaw ba? I heard what happened.. Nag camping kayo?" he laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, for one night. It was..."

"Eye opening?" Billy suggested at tumawa ng maisip nito si Anne na nag ca-camping.

"Very." sagot naman ni K at tumango while thinking of the little moment she and Vice had again.

"Tell me about it Doc" sabi ni Billy na nakapikit na habang nilalaro parin ang buhok ni K.

She shook her head, "May mga bagay lang akong nalaman na maybe I shouldn't have."

"Talaga? Galing kanino? About?"

"It's not important. It's probably just lies."

Billy opened his eyes at nag look down kay Karylle, "Okay ka lang ba talaga?"

"I hate liars Chief." sabi ni Karylle at umiling na lang sabay yakap ng mahigpit ay Billy, "So if there's anything you want to tell me now, just tell me."

Tumawa si Billy nervously, "You can trust me." sabi nito at niyakap din ng mas mahigpit pabalik si Karylle. 

~

Paglabas ni Vice ng store after bumili ng 2 case ng alak ay tiningnan nya yung text sa kanya ni Anne. May naka-attach ditong picture kaya naman he opened the picture at nakitang picture ito ni Billy and Karylle na todo PDA sa isang party. He stared the picture hard before deleting it and then tinawagan si Anne. Ilang rings palang ay sumagot na si Anne.

"Loverboy," sabi ni Anne at nag chuckle, "Did you like the picture?"

"Anong gusto mo Anne?"

"I want you to do your job sweety." sabi ni Anne at nag pout, "Oh wait, are we still clear sa mission mo?"

"Alam ko ang ginagawa ko Anne."

"Are you sure? Cos I'm pretty sure I said na I want my sister dead, and she is still kinda not."

"You're twisted, you know that?"

"I don't care for your opinion Vice, and I also don't care about your sappy unrequited feelings for her either.

"Di mo alam mga pinag sasasabi mo."

"Are you still going to deny na may gusto ka sa step sister ko?"

"Whatever Anne."

"I want some action Vice or else you're fired."

"Give me time okay?" sabi ni Vice na naiinis.

"Show me proof na you can do it and we're cool again because right now, you're not my favorite person."

"Okay Anne."

"Have fun drinking your sorrow heart away tonight buddy... Just think of it this way, you're there drinking because my sister doesn't want you...While she's with her boyfriend who's probably rocking her world right now.. you know what I mean? Laters." sabi ni Anne at nag hung up.

"Bitch." sabi ni Vice at inis na sinipa ang motor nya.

~

Around 1 AM ay nakauwi na si Vice sa condo nya. Umupo na muna sya sa sofa para mag-isip dahil medyo nahihilo sya sa dami ng nainom, at dahil nahihilo din sya sa mga napag usapan nila ni Vhong which consisted of catching up, work and the one which hit him the most, love.

_"Kapag obvious na tinutulak ka nyang papalayo, wag na lang brad. Ayun yung pinaka masakit sa lahat eh."_

_"Paano kung nalilito lang sya?"_

_"If there's one thing na sigurado ako sa mga babae, pagdating sa pag-ibig, alam nila ang gusto nila."_

Vice punched the arm of the sofa before standing up. He got his phone at nag dial ng number.

"Boss? Long time no talk." sabi ng tao sa kabilang line.

"May ipapagawa sana ako sainyo..."

"Sinong gago ba yang naka-assign sayo ngayon boss?"

"Karylle Tatlonghari."

"Babae?"

"I-text ko na lang sainyo details... Basta bukas... Pagkatapos sana ng trabaho nya.."

"Gaano ba kalala gusto mo boss?"

"Takutin nyo lang... Wag nyong sasaktan ha. Basta siguraduhin nyong wag syang masasaktan kahit isang galos wala."

"Sure boss."

"Kayo malalagot sa'kin kapag nasaktan sya."

"Chill boss, takutin lang namin. Malinaw naman."

"Salamat Ted."

Pagbaba ni Vice ng phone nya ay nag sigh sya ng malalim at tumingin sa labas ng bintana nya.

"Pasensya na Princess... You're just a job, and nothing more." he said to convinced himself.

 

~

 

The next day, Karylle was ready to go ng makatanggap sya ng text from Billy to say na he wanted to take her out for a date the next day. She happily texted him back na she's all in for it. She also got a text from Vice to say na he went out for coffee pero pabalik na rin ito. She walked by herself to the parking lot of the hospital which was an underground space at hinanap kung saan naka park yung kotse niya. 

Vice hid behind a wall watching her from a far. He signalled for his men to go kaya naman may apat na lalaking biglang sumugod kay Karylle. He saw how shocked and scared she was specially nung kinuha ng isa sa mga lalaki yung bag nya at tinrap sya sa isang corner.

Karylle screamed and tried to hit one of the guys but she failed at tinawanan lang sya ng mga nito. She screamed for help again at medyo naging teary eyed na.

"Ang sexy mo naman miss." sabi ng isa sa mga lalaki kay Karylle at nilapitan ito.

Karylle flinched when she felt two of the men's hands on her arms, "Please bitiwan nyo ko! Please!" she begged at naluluha na. 

"Wag kang mag alala miss, mag e-enjoy ka naman sa gagawin namin." sabi ng isa sa mga lalaki at nakipag apir sa kasama nito.

Karylle tried to scream again pero bigla namang tinakpan ng isa sa mga lalaki yung bibig nya.

Something flashed in her mind kaya naman napahawak syang bigla sa ulo nya dahil bigla na lang itong sumakit.

 

_"Wag ka ng maingay, wala rin namang makakarinig sa'yo eh."_

 

 

The lead guy, Ted, came closer to her face at tinrace ang cheeks at neck nya using his finger seductively. Vice could see the fear in Karylle's eyes as Ted was doing what he was doing. He wanted to come out right then pero di muna sya tumingin para maiwasan nyang maawa.

She looked down dahil naramdaman na naman nyang sumakit ang ulo nya.

 

 

_"Virgin ka pa ba miss?"_

 

 

Nilapit pa lalo ni Ted ang mukha nya sa mukha ni Karylle at nginitian ito na parang may masamang balak. He played with her hair and started sniffing her face all the way down to her neck. Since naka posas naman ang mga kamay ni Karylle dahil hawak sya ng dalawa pang guy behind ay wala syang magawa para pigilan si Ted. 

"More skin boss?" tanong ng isa pang lalaki na nasa gilid lang.

Tumango si Ted kaya naman biglang pinunit nung isang lalaki yung blouse ni Karylle which revealed her chest and part of her stomach. Napa-yelp si Karylle dahil sa nangyari kaya naman napatingin ulit si Vice. He saw what happened and gulped, "Sorry..." sabi nya while looking at K and then went to hide again.

 

 

**_"Please don't do this. Don't do this to me! Wala akong ginagawa."_ **

**_"Ang gago kasi ng ama mo eh. Ikaw tuloy ang mag babayad ngayon."_ **

**_"Kahit magkano I'll pay, just not this."_ **

**_"Hmm... Mas gusto ko tong katawan mo eh."_ **

**_"Don't touch me!"_ **

 

 

"Ang bango mo Miss." sabi ni Ted at hinalikan sa pisngi si Karylle na nanggigigil. He moved one of the guys' hand para di na matakpan ang bibig ni Karylle.

"Wag please. Wag!!" sabi ni Karylle na umiiling at umiiyak habang nag mamakaawa.

Tumawa na lang si Ted, "Gusto ko yung mga babaeng pa-hard to get pa eh." sabi nito at hinatak sa bewang si Karylle. He forced himself onto her by kissing her neck. Nag hiyawan naman ang mga kasama nya habang umiiyak si Karylle na pilit pa ring tinutulak palayo si Ted kahit alam nyang wala namang mangyayari sa effort nya. 

"Please, not again!" sabi ni Karylle at tinulak pa rin si Ted.

"Again?" sabi ni Ted na lumayo kay Karylle at tinawanan ito.

"Not again..." sabi ni Karylle na mas pabulong at umiyak lalo.

Dahil sa mga naririnig ni Vice ay di na nya kinaya kaya naman lumabas na ito sa pinag tataguan nya para iligtas kunwari si Karylle. He took his gun out at tinutukan ang mga lalaki.

"Isa isa ko kayong papatayin pag hindi nyo sya binitawan.." sabi ni Vice na galit na galit ang mga matang nakatitig kay Ted especially.

Vice met Karylle's teary eyes at hindi nya napigilang maawa sa nakitang pagka helpless sa mga mata nito. Ted pushed Karylle on the wall roughly which caused her to fall on the floor dahil parin sa shock. She wrapped her arms around herself while still crying.

Vice ran to Ted at sinuntok ito ng napakalakas kaya naman napatumba rin si Ted. Tumakbo na lang ang mga kasamahan ni Ted leaving Vice and Ted their to fight.

"Tarantado ka!" sabi ni Vice at pinag susuntok ulit si Ted. Ted pushed Vice off him at sinuntok din ito. Mga ilang segundo ring nag suntukan ang dalawa pero natigil ito ng mag salita si Karylle

"Vice..."  sabi ni Karylle almost in a whisper pero narinig ito ni Vice kaya naman tinigilan nya muna si Ted at nilapitan si Karylle. Tumakbo na lang si Ted nung binitawan na sya ni Vice. 

Lumuhod si Vice in front of Karylle at biglang niyakap ito, "I'm so sorry." bulong ni Vice dito habang hinahaplos ang likod.

She clenched her fist at nag payakap na lang kay Vice habang umiiyak pa rin.

After a few minutes ay dahan dahan ng tinayo ni Vice si Karylle at ni-wrap ang jacket nya dito. He assisted her to walk papunta sa kotse. Nang makasakay na sila ay tiningnan sya ni Vice na nalilito parin sa blank na reaction nito.

"Karylle, dadaan tayong presinto para i-report tong nangyari."

"No."

"Anong no?"

"I don't want anyone to know about this." she said with a blank stare kay Vice.

"Hindi pwede."

"Vice, I'm okay."

"You're not okay." sabi ni Vice at kinuha ang kamay ni Karylle. She flinched at his touch kaya naman sinampal nya si Vice na ikinagulat nilang dalawa.

"Sorry." she apologized at nilayo ang tingin kay Vice.

"I'll take you home."

Umiling si Karylle at tiningnan si Vice, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Ha?"

"Or you can drop me off in a hotel somewhere... I can't stay at home..."

"Karylle..." sabi ni Vice na nalilito sa mga sinasabi ni K.

"Hindi ko na alam kung sinong dapat kong pagkatiwalaan." she said as fresh tears started falling from her eyes again.

Vice reached to wipe her tears away at tumango kay Karylle, "You can stay with me tonight." sabi ni Vice at biglang niyakap si Karylle.


	8. Beneath

It was around 10 at night ng makarating si Vice sa condo unit nya. Buong drive papunta sa place nya ay walang imik galing kay Karylle. When he parked the car and undid his seatbelt, he placed a hand on Karylle's shoulder to get her attention. She turned her head to him and gave him a reassuring smile to say na okay lang sya. She got out of the car first and Vice followed. He led the way into the condo until they reached his unit up in the 7th floor.

Pagdating nila sa unit ni Vice ay nahihiya pa nung una si Karylle which napansin naman ni Vice kaya kinuha nya ang bag nito at binato sa sofa.

"Take a seat, kuha lang ako ng drinks," sabi ni Vice at tinuro yung sofa, "I'll get drinks, ano gusto mo?" he said as he was walking towards the kitchen.

"Water will do." sabi ni Karylle bago umupo sa sofa.

While Vice was gone in the kitchen, she observed his unit, it was a well spaced unit, the space was tidy which she found impressive, there were three doors apart from the main door; one to the kitchen, one to the bathroom, and one to the bedroom she assumed.

When Vice came back, he handed her the glass of water before slumping next to her on the sofa.

"Vice, thank you for letting me stay." sabi nya after taking a sip of her drink.

"Wala ka bang gustong tawagan?"

"You should go to sleep. Okay na ako dito." sabi ni Karylle ignoring his question.

"Hindi princess, dun ka sa kwarto matulog, ako sa sofa."

"I appreciate all you did tonight Vice, pero okay naman ako dito eh."

"As if naman hayaan kitang matulog sa sofa, ako ang lalaki diba?"

Karylle didn't reply.

"And I own this place, ako ang masusunod."

"Are you sure?"

"Oo naman." sabi ni Vice na tumayo at naglakad papunta sa kwarto nya. He opened the door to show it to Karylle.

~

Once Vice made sure na okay na si Karylle sa tutulugan nito ay kumuha na lang sya ng damit pang tulog sa kwarto at iniwan na si Karylle dun para makapag pahinga. Pagkatapos nyang mag palit ng pantulog sa bathroom ay lumabas sya para matulog na sana sa sofa. Ilang posisyon na rin ang sinubukan nya pero hindi sya makatulog, dahilan na rin siguro na mas mahaba sya sa sofa, pero may ibang gumugulo sa utak nya.

Umupo na lang sya sa sofa at napatingin sa baba na parang may iniisip na malalim. Kinuha nya yung laptop nya na nakapatong sa isang table na kalapit lang nya at nag search sa internet.

"Please, not again!" sabi ni Karylle at tinulak pa rin si Ted.

"Again?" sabi ni Ted na lumayo kay Karylle at tinawanan ito.

"Not again..." sabi ni Karylle na mas pabulong at umiyak lalo. 

 _'Bakit again?'_  tanong ni Vice sa sarili nya habang tinatype ang words na "Ana Karylle Tatlonghari" and "harrassed" sa search bar. Once he pressed enter, walang lumabas na entried kaya naman iniba nya, from harrassed, he typed in "rape". Hindi nya muna pinress ang enter at tumingin muna dun sa pinto kung saan natutulog ngayon si Karylle.

"I don't want anyone to know about this."

"Hindi ko na alam kung sinong dapat kong pagkatiwalaan."

Nung pinindot na ni Vice ang enter ay nag taka sya dahil wala pa ring lumabas na entry na related sa gusto nyang mahanap sana. He closed the browser and put the laptop away. Nag lean back sya sa sofa at sinarado ang mga mata nya para subukang matulog sa posisyon na ganon. Wala pa mang limang minutong nakasara ang mga mata nya ay may narinig sya ingay sa loob ng kwarto kung saan nandun si Karylle. Tumayo agad si Vice sa kinauupuan at kumatok sa kwarto para tingnan kung ano yung ingay sa loob ng kwarto.

"Karylle, okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Vice from the outside of the room.

Nang di sumagot si Karylle ay binuksan nya na rin yung pinto para silipin ito. He saw her sat on the bed with her head resting on the headboard at malayo ang tingin. Pumasok si Vice sa kwarto at nilapitan ito. He went to sit sa edge ng kama at hinintay lang mag salita si Karylle.

"Akala ko ba mag papahinga ka na?" tanong ni Vice na napansin yung pagka higpit ng hawak ni Karylle sa comforter na nakabalot sa katawan nya.

"Natatakot kasi akong matulog."

"Hindi mo ba ako pinagkaka tiwalaan?"

"It's funny... I've only known you for a short period of time, pero you seem to be the only person I can trust right now." she looked at Vice na parang hindi rin makapaniwala sa sinabi nya.

"Salamat." sagot ni Vice sincerely.

Ilang segundo rin nagka awkward silence dahil ayaw rin naman i-bring up ni Vice yung tungkol sa nangyari, alam nya kasing makakasama lang toh sa state of mind ngayon ni Karylle.

"What you said nung nasa camp tayo.." Karylle began.

"Alin dun?"

"Vice, you know what I mean."

"It's true..."

"So..."

"It is what it is."

"So... You have feelings for me? Kahit na..."

"Kahit na may Billy ka? Oo." sabi ni Vice na napangiti kay Karylle, "May problema ba?"

"Wala!" agad-agad namang sagot ni Karylle at napalayo ang tingin kay Vice.

"Good." sabi ni Vice na nakatingin pa rin kay Karylle.

She turned to face him again pero this time, medyo na conscious na sya sa tingin ni Vice.

"Matulog ka na." sabi ni Vice at ngumiti kay Karylle.

Bago makatayo si Vice mula sa kama para makaalis ay hinatak ni Karylle bigla ang braso nito. Nagulat na lang si Vice ng bigla syang halikan ni Karylle. Reflex naman na inalalayan nya si Karylle by wrapping his arms around her waist bago tumugon sa halik ni Karylle.

Bago tumagal ng isang minuto ang halikan nila ay si Karylle mismo ang nag tigil dito. She leaned back and avoided his eyes.

"Goodnight." sabi ni Karylle na nasa kabilang direksyon ang tingin.

Vice got the idea kaya agad na rin syang umalis ng kwarto. Bago nya sinarado ang pinto ay sinilip nya one last time si Karylle na nakatalikod pa rin from him. 

After what happened with Vice, Karylle got finally settled in bed at nakatulog na rin after a few minutes. Si Vice naman ay lalong di nakatulog sa nangyari, he grabbed his laptop at umupo sa isang stool at pinatong ang laptop sa island ng kusina nya. He wanted to research about Karylle again, alam nyang yung nangyari kay Karylle kanina wasn't the first, with the way that she was acting now, her whole talk about not trusting anyone. He knew something was up with her, ayaw nya lang i-force out ang information na yun kay Karylle. Research was his safest and only option right now.

He spent the past hour doing general research on Karylle. From the day she was born, hanggang sa ngayon. When she was a child, apart from the rich parents, she just lived a normal life. Her mother died when she was 19 years old. She finished studying medicine sa US nung 23 na sya, she came back sa Philippines right after hindi lang dahil sa mag t-trabaho sya sa hospital nila, kung hindi para sa kasal ng dad nya sa mother ni Anne. Billy's her first serious boyfriend, but she also dated a few guys back in the States according sa na-research ni Vice. After flicking through more pages of entries ay nagtaka si Vice dahil walang entries of anything from the years kung kelan 20 years old si Karylle, the latest entry after her mother and her leaving the country at 19 years old was when she came back at the age of 23.

He narrowed his search even further, he set up the search para lang makakuha ng entries of Karylle from the year 2006-2009, itong mga taon na kasi na to ang mga taon na wala sya sa Pilipinas, eto rin ang mga taon na wala syang kaalam alam kung ano nangyari kay Karylle. It could be possible na wala rin namang interesting na nangyari kay Karylle during those years, pero still, imposible pa rin na completely wiped out ang internet.

It was 3 AM already pero Vice was still up at nag re-research pa rin. Nakainom na rin sya ng tatlong cup ng coffee kaya naman alam nya sa sarili nyang wala na rin syang balak matulog, dahil importante sa kanyang malaman ang totoo.

He was almost giving up ng may makita syang isang myspace music page which he's sure belonged to Karylle. The usename was 'MD3Kings' the 3Kings was clue enough dahil sa Tatlonghari ang apelyido ni Karylle, yung MD naman ay obvious din dahil at the time na ginawa yung page, Karylle was already studying for her pre-med.

He browsed through the MySpace page at nakitang in-active na ito since 2006 pa, the year kung kelan umalis ng bansa si Karylle. Kahit na inactive na ang page ay meron paring mga taong nag co-comment, asking where she was. He even browsed through the songs that she posted in there, natuwa si Vice ng marinig na may talent rin pala sa pagkanta tong si Karylle. He read her bio which read,  _"Frustrated singer, bare with me I'll get there;)_ " obviously she was being humble since napakaganda ng boses nya.

After makinig ni Vice sa mga ilang original compositions ni Karylle, he went back to work. he browsed through the thousands of comments on the page and found an interesting one. The comment was posted nung October 2006, a month after umalis ni Karylle ng bansa para "mag-aral" sa America.

A woman named Deniece Javier left several comments on her page. All in the month of October 2006, just days after Karylle left the country.

"i'm such a huge fan of you, sana wag kang tumigil sa pag gawa ng music. i hope you use ur experience as a source of motivation, of inspiration to become a better artist."

"praying that all is well with you k. what u went through was hell. xx"

"I really hope you're okay!!!"

Dahil sa mga comments ni Deniece ay may na-curious na din na mga tao kaya naman nag tanong din ang mga ito in reply sa mga posts ni Deniece. Nag reply naman si Deniece sa isa sa mga tao which read,

"im not in the right place para mag salita for her, hayaan na lang natin sya, let's just pray for her, and hope she gets through this. we miss you k!"

Napainom si Vice ng kape sa mga nabasa nya, kinabahan sya lalo dahil baka tama ang kutob nyang nangyari na kay Karylle ang pina-set up nya kanina lang. He clicked para mapunta sa page nung Deniece since ito lang ang pinaka lead nya ngayon. Nakita nyang active pa rin hanggang ngayon yung page nung girl kaya naman sinubukan nyang mag reach out dito by emailing the girl. Alam nyang it was a long shot dahil baka wala naman talagang alam yung babae, siguro tulog na rin ito dahil madaling araw na, baka rin naman walang sabihin sa kanya yung babae dahil sino naman ba sya para makealam pa sa nangyari 8 years ago.

**To: dencojavier@gmail.com**

Hi, my name is Vice, I'm a friend of Karylle, I saw your comments on her MySpace page back in 2006, I know it's a long time ago, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? It's a long shot but I wanted to try. Thanks.

Vice gave the girl an hour bago mag reply, kung hindi ito mag reply susubukan nya ng matulog. He grabbed some food sa cabinet dahil nagugutom na rin sya. He made himself a bowl of cereal bago ulit nag browse sa mga comments ng page ni Karylle habang nakikinig sa boses nito.

30 minutes later... His email alerted.

From: dencojavier@gmail.com

if you say you're a friend of karylle's, how come you don't know what happened to her?

To: dencojavier@gmail.com

because I don't think even she knows what happened to her.

From: dencojavier@gmail.com

i cant tell you.. not in this way.. 

To: dencojavier@gmail.com

here's my number +639196614480... Please, concerned lang ako sa kanya.

Ten minutes later ay nag ri-ring na ang phone ni Vice. He grabbed his phone at sinagot ito after two rings. He walked over sa balcony at sinarado ang pinto na nag co-connect dito sa salas para if ever magising si Karylle ay walang marinig ito. 

"You better not be scamming or blackmailing her."

"I give you my word."

"Why? After all these years, bakit may biglang nag tatanong tungkol dito?"

"Because something happened kanina, kahapon.. I haven't known her long, she's not the type of person to open up, especially kung sensitibo ang issue, trust me, nag aalala lang talaga ako. Nag aalala akong baka saktan nya ang sarili nya."

"And what are you going to do? You haven't known her long pala eh."

"I want to protect her." sabi ni Vice sincerely.

"Alright," sabi ni Deniece na parang convinced na, "I don't know a lot, ang alam ko lang she was sexually harrassed nung 2006, then she flew to the States after it happened."

"Sexually harrassed?"

"Maybe even raped, wala namang balita tungkol dito considering her well known family, dahil siguro tinakpan na lang nila para hindi malabas sa public ang nangyari.. But that's what happened."

"She was raped and she tried to run away from it." sabi ni Vice na bumigat lalo ang loob dahil tama nga ang naiisip nya kanina pa.

"Is she alright? I mean, now?"

"She's sleeping. Now? Okay naman sya... Parang ngang walang nangyari eh."

"Well rumor has it kaya sya nag punta sa US ay para magpa gamot. I don't know what they did, pero kung okay na sya ngayon, it must have worked."

"Thank you." sabi ni Vice bago nag hang up sa call. Tiningnan nya ang phone nya dahil hindi pa rin nag si-sink in ang mga narinig nya.

After taking a breather sa may balcony ay bumalik na sya sa loob. Pagpasok nya sa loob ay sabay namang paglabas ni Karylle mula sa kwarto nya.

"O, K-Karylle? Gising ka na?" tanong ni Vice na nag panic bigla at tinago ang cellphone nya.

Nakayakap naman si Karylle sa sarili dahil nilalamig ito, lumapit sya papunta sa sofa at umupo, Vice sat on the opposite seat at hinintay itong sumagot. Halata sa mukha ni Karylle ang pagkalito kaya naman tiningnan sya ni Vice, "Okay ka lang?"

She bit her bottom lip and this didn't go unnoticed by Vice, napa-smirk sya nung naalala nyang hinalikan sya ni Karylle. He knew it was wrong to even think of that right now, after sa lahat ng nalaman nya, he should be more respectful.

"Ang sakit ng ulo ko," she asked habang hinihilot yung ulo nya, "Vice, nasaan ba tayo?"

"What do you mean?" napakunot noong tanong din naman ni Vice.

"I mean, saang lugar to? Why are we here?"

"Karylle, nandito ka sa condo ko...You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" tanong ni Karylle na halatang nag pa-panic na rin.

"Yung kagabi?" napatayo na si Vice dahil nalilito na rin sya.

Napaayos bigla ng upo si Karylle at umiling, "I don't remember anything.. I just remember finishing work tapos wala na... Ano ba nangyari?" she gulped.

Vice turned his back on her at napakamot ng ulo,  _'What the hell?'_ he asked himself.

"Vice, tell me what happened!"


	9. Be Careful With Your Heart

"Karylle, nandito ka sa condo ko...You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" tanong ni Karylle na halatang nag pa-panic na rin.

"Yung kagabi?" napatayo na si Vice dahil nalilito na rin sya.

Napaayos bigla ng upo si Karylle at umiling, "I don't remember anything.. I just remember finishing work tapos wala na... Ano ba nangyari?" she gulped.

Vice turned his back on her at napakamot ng ulo,  _'What the hell?'_ he asked himself.

"Vice, tell me what happened!"

"Wala naman." sabi ni Vice na humarap ulit kay Karylle at ngumiti convincingly, "Ang aga pa o, tulog ka ulit."

"Eh bakit ako nandito sa condo mo?" she gulped again dahil kinakabahan na sya sa sasagot ni Vice.

Vice didn't know what to say, kailangan nyang makaisip ng alibi pero walang pumapasok sa utak nya ngayon.

"I don't know."

"Anong hindi mo alam?"

"Ah eh.. Sinabi mo lang ayaw mong umuwi sainyo.. LQ ata kayo ni Billy sabi mo tapos naiinis ka kay Anne... Di ko rin alam Karylle, ba't ako ba tinatanong mo?" Vice lied at napaupo na lang ulit.

"Okay?" sagot na lang ni Karylle na parang di pa rin naniniwala.

"Matulog ka na lang ulit, daming tanong eh!"

"Eh ba't ikaw? Ba't gising ka pa?"

"Wala, wala,  nag t-trabaho ako." sagot ni Vice at lumapit sa may pinto ng kwarto at binuksan ito for Karylle. 

She stood up from the sofa at lumakad pabalik sa room. She smiled at Vice sarcastically at kinurot ang pisngi nito, "Tulog ka na rin incrediVice." sabi ni Karylle na tumawa bago sinarado ang pinto ng kwarto. 

 

~

 

Morning came and nung gumising na ulit si Karylle, she didn't ask any further questions about what happened last night dahil nga wala rin naman syang maalala at late na rin sya for work. Tahimik lang si Vice sa buong umagang hinatid nya sa bahay nito si Karylle, hanggang sa pag drop off nya dito sa hospital. Karylle also had some explaining to do when she got home dahil nga nawala sya over night at hindi man lang nakapag paalam. Napag usapan kasi nila ni Vice na sabihin na lang sa pamilya at sa boyfriend nya na sumama sya sa isang friend para gumimik at nalimutan na lang nyang tumawag. Her dad bought the story but Anne definitely didn't since she was eyeing Vice as Karylle was telling the story. Billy bought the story too since may padala pang flowers ito sa office after makausap si Karylle over the phone. 

"Vice, go get some lunch, baka in an hour pa ako matapos eh. Mauna ka na." sabi ni Karylle pagpasok sa office nya na may dalang mga folders. Nag look up si Vice from his relaxed, lying position sa sofa.

"Gusto mong take-out? Sabayan na lang kitang kumain dito."

She snorted, "Hindi na, may meeting pa ako in 10 minutes. I mean it, you go ahead, I'm fine." sabi ni Karylle na palabas na sana ulit.

"Ikaw doc, masyado kang workaholic."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to me." she winked bago lumabas ng office nya leaving Vice to feel guilty about what she said. 

 

Kinuha ni Vice ang phone nya from his pocket at umupo ng patuwid sa sofa, he dialled a number.

"Pwede ba tayong mag meet in five minutes? It's about Karylle."

 

~

 

"What can I do for you, Agent Borja?" bati ni Billy pagkalabas palang nya sa kotse nya.

"Thanks for meeting me." sabi ni Vice na nakasandal sa motor nya. Pinatay na din ni Vice ang pangalawa nyang sigarilyo of that afternoon at nakipag kamay kay Billy.

The two were in an alleyway just a couple of blocks from the hospital. Lumapit si Billy hanggang sa sumandal na rin sya sa motor ni Vice at magkatabi lang ang dalawa.

"Ano tong tungkol kay Karylle ang gusto mong pag-usapan?"

"Matagal na kayong mag kakilala diba?"

Mukhang naguguluhan si Billy sa tanong ni Vice pero tumango na lang sya, "Oo, since high school pa. Bakit ba? Trip to memory lane lang?"

"And you say na mahal mo sya diba?" tanong ni Vice na poker face pa rin na hindi nakatingin kay Billy.

Halata kay Billy na naiinis na rin sya sa mga tanong ni Vice, "I'm a busy person Agent Borja, get to the point."

"Sagutin mo yung tanong ko Sir." sabi ni Vice na nag smirk kay Billy.

"Of course mahal ko si Karylle!"  Billy moved to stand in front of Vice at tiningnan ito ng masama.

"Bakit ka nag sisinungaling sa kanya?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Billy.

"2006."

Nakita ni Vice sa mukha ni Billy ang biglang pagka-kaba kaya naman na-confirm nya ang gusto nyang malaman. 

"What are you talking about?" tanong ni Billy na obvious na in denial.

"Alam kong may alam ka sa nangyari sa kanya nung 2006. Tell me anong nangyari sa kanya."

"Wala akong alam sa mga sinasabi mo Vice." sabi ni Billy na tumawa at tumalikod na para umalis.

"Bakit hindi nya alam na na-rape sya nung 20 years old sya?" tanong ni Vice kaya naman napatigil sa paglalakad si Billy.

Dahan dahan syang hinarap ulit ni Billy, "Shut your mouth," sabi ni Billy at nilapitan si Vice. Kinuha nya ang kuwelyo ni Vice na tinethreaten ito, "Wala akong alam sa mga sinasabi mo, okay? Tumahimik ka na lang, pwede ba yun?" he let go of Vice at tinulak pa ito.

"She deserves to know the truth."

"Wala kang alam Vice! Wala!" sabi ni Billy na umiiling.

"I know enough. I know na nag sisinungaling kayo sa kanya, and she's going to get hurt."

"If I remember correctly, bodyguard ka lang ni Karylle " nag simula na namang lumapit ulit si Billy kay Vice, nilagay nya ang kamay niya sa kaliwang balikat nito, "It's not in your job description to dig up her past, and better yet, assume lies about her past."

"I'm sure about what I know, Billy." Vice smirked.

"Just do your job as Karylle's bodyguard. Wag mo na pakelaman pa ang personal na buhay nya."

Vice smirked dahil nakikita nya sa mukha ni Billy ang takot.

"Her personal life, ako na bahala dun." tinapik ni Billy ang mukha ni Vice na parang bata, "Ako ang boyfriend, remember?"

Dahil sa sinabi ni Billy ay parang nabuhusan si Vice ng malamig na tubig dahil nagising ulit sya sa katotohanan, si Billy nga naman ang boyfriend, kahit anong sabihin nya kay Karylle, si Billy pa rin naman ang paniniwalaan nito. Billy left him, walking triumphantly back to his car after seeing Vice's facial expression. 

 

-

 

Vice got back sa hospital just after an hour. May dala syang japanese food na tinakeout nya for Karylle and a frapuccino drink from Starbucks dahil alam nyang paborito ito ni Karylle. Naabutan nyang nasa office si Karylle na mukhang abala sa pag ty-type sa laptop nito, kaya naman pumasok sya na rin ang nag prep ng pagkain at hinand na lang ito kay Karylle na nainit at nasa plato na.  Nagulat si Karylle ng nilapag na lang ni Vice ang food na ready na, she gave him a quizzical look.

"What's this?" she stopped typing at tiningnan yung food.

"Hindi ko kasi alam ang gusto mo, kaya seafood platter na lang ang kinuha ko, at least may options ka diba." sabi ni Vice na nag smirk.

"Alam kong seafood 'to Vice.. W-what for?"

"Nag lunch ka na ba?"

"Hindi pa."

"Edi yan, mag lunch ka na." he said at binigyan si Karylle ng genuine smile.

"Awww,  Agent Borja!" sabi ni Karylle na ngumiti which then turned into a laugh, "Bakit ang bait mo bigla? Anong nakain mo? Haha."

"Ewan ko sa'yo Princess, kumain ka na. Masama malipasan ng gutom." sabi ni Vice na pinigilan ngumiti. Bumalik na lang sya sa posisyon nya sa sofa at kunwari nag babasa ng dyaryo.

"Thank you ha!" sabi ni Karylle na kumaway kay Vice after sumubo ng pagkain. 

 

~

 

Over the next few days ay naging sobrang maalaga si Vice kay Karylle, if not eating lunch with her, buying her lunch, lagi din syang on time sa mga call time na sineset ni Karylle, mas naging gentleman ito kay Karylle at ang pinaka nagustuhan ni Karylle ay yung pagiging madaling kausap at hindi na pamimilosopo. Kahit na alam nyang may bago kay Vice, hindi na rin ito binigyan pa ng pansin ni Karylle dahil iniisip nya baka pag napansin nya pa at pinaalam nya pa kay Vice, maka-daot lang ito sa pagbabago kay Vice. 

Laking inis naman ni Anne sa mga kinikilos ni Vice, ilang beses nya na ring pinag sabihan si Vice tungkol sa mission nito pero wala pa ring ginagawa si Vice kung hindi i-assure si Anne na alam nya ang ginagawa nya. 

One Wednesday, maagang natapos si Karylle natapos sa work dahil short shift at meeting lang ang nasa sched nya, sabi naman nito na mag s-stay in sya sa office nya muna to type up some paperwork pero Vice insisted na she eats while doing so. Di na napansin ni Karylle na lumabas si Vice para bumili ng makakain dahil masyado syang busy sa pag t-type. Billy surprised her ng dumating na lang ito sa office nya minutes after Vice left. He was wearing casual clothes; jeans, polo shirt, jacket, a cap and canvas shoes, he looked simple yet still badass. 

"Am I interrupting Doc?" he asked with his head popped inside her office.

Karylle looked up and smiled when she saw her boyfriend.

"Chief, wow, a-anong ginagawa mo dito?" she said at napatayo bigla to welcome him in. 

Sinalubong sya ni Billy para halikan before he went over to her desk to save her work sa laptop bago nya ito shinut down.

"We're going out to eat." sabi ni Bily while grabbing her hand.

"But I-"

Nilagay ni Billy ang index finger nya sa lips ni Karylle para patahimikin ito.

"No buts please, minsan lang tayo nag da-date eh. Miss ko na girlfriend ko." sabi ni Billy na nakayap ang mga kamay sa bewang ni Karylle, "And I heard you're done here, wag ng overtime Doc, di mo na kailangan ng promotion, sa'yo na tong company nyo." 

"Ang kulit, sige sige, let's go." sabi ni Karylle na pumayag na rin.

Billy smiled and then looked around for Vice, "Saan bodyguard mo?"

"He... Uhm, I think he went to get some food. Oh sh- he went to get food!" sabi ni Karylle na narealize lang bigla, napakamot sya ng ulo bigla, "Paano kung dito na lang tayo kumain Chief? Nakakahiya naman kay Vice eh."

"Nonsense K," sabi ni Billy na kinukuha na yung gamit ng girlfriend nya para makaalis na sila.

"Chief, nakakahiya naman kay Vice kasi, the guy has been nothing but a gentleman to me these past few days, ayoko namang sayangin yung effort nya sa pag bili pa ng pagkain kung lalabas lang din naman tayo to eat, hindi ba pwedeng we eat what he gets na lang?"

"He'll understand K," sabi ni Billy na binuksan yung pinto ng office ni Karylle.

Sakto naman pagbukas ng pinto ay nandun si Vice sa harap nito ready to go in na may dalang dalawang paper bag ng pagkain. 

"O, Billy, nandito ka pala." sabi ni Vice at tiningnan si Karylle na nalilito.

"Thanks for the food buddy," sabi ni Billy na kinuha yung dalawang paper bags from Vice, "Take out na lang namin ni K ah, date night eh." he smirked at Vice.

Si Karylle naman ay bumitiw bigla sa pagkakahawak ni Billy at binigyan ng apologetic smile si Vice, "Thank you for the food ha, and sorry na rin kasi I didn't know na darating pala si Billy, nasayang pa paglabas mo."

"Doc, wag kang mag sorry, that's his job, ang alagaan at protektahan ka."

"Yeah.. Protektahan sya." sabi ni Vice na halatang inis at nakatingin kay Billy.

Umiling naman si Billy sa kanya at halatang pinipigilang tumawa, "Thanks buddy." sabi ni Billy bago kinuha ang kamay ni Karylle at lumakad papalayo kay Vice.

"Vice, t-thank you." sabi ni Karylle habang lumalakad ito papalayo kasama ni Billy.

"Go home Borja, ako na bahala sa girlfriend ko." sabi ni Billy without even looking at Vice; na nag lalakad parin palayo kasama si Karylle.

 

~

"Freakin' hell, Dad!" sabi ni Anne as she was currently trashing her dad's office to try and find references para sa presentation na pinapagawa sa kanya ng dad nya.

Ilang bookshelves at drawers na rin ang nakalkal nya pero wala ito doon. She was on her last hope, her dad's desk. Binuksan nya yung mga unlocked drawers doon pero hindi pa rin nya makita yung hinahanap nya. 

"That's it.. Bahala na nga." sabi ni Anne na nag give up at umupo sa wheely chair ng dad nya. She was looking up in the ceiling while twirling around sa chair ng makabig ng kamay nya yung lamp sa desk at underneath it revealed a key. She stopped twirling sa chair at inabot yung susi. When she got the key in her hand, ininspect nya muna ito bago tiningnan yung size ng susian ng draws ng desk ng dad nya. She grabbed the first drawer first at sinubukang buksan ito, the top drawer opened with the key pero wala namang laman ito kung hindi contracts of their other businesses.

So being the rebel that she is, she didn't stop and  tried the drawer underneath the first one. Pagbukas pa lang ng drawer ay nagulat na agad sya. May brown folder dun sa loob ng drawer which had the word 'Confidential' all over it, she rolled her eyes and smirked before she grabbed the folder at pinatong ito sa desk para makita nya ng maigi.  She flicked through the boring pages about some treatment she wasn't really aware of. 

"Boring.. Boring.. Boring..." she repeated habang nag f-flick ng pages.

Napatigil na lang si Anne sa pag lilipat ng page ng makita nya ang pangalan ng step sister nyang si Karylle. 

"What is this?!" she said ng makita ang medical records ni Karylle.

She looked at the details of the page, the records were dated back in  October 2006 pa. She read through the long medical notes and napanganga na lang sa bagong nalaman nya.

"Karylle was raped?!" she said aloud na parang hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa natuklasan nya. Napatingin muna si Anne sa malayo bago nya nakayanang magbasa ulit.

 

~

Papasok na si Vice sa condo unit nya ng may mapansin syang mga lalaking nakatingin sa kanya from afar.

"Anong kailangan nyo?" tanong ni Vice in no one in particular. 

Biglang naglabasan yung mga lalaki at tinutukan sya ng mga baril nito.

"Sumama ka na lang sa amin." sabi nung isang lalaking naka itim na facemask tulad ng iba pang mga kasama nito.

Nag banat ng leeg si Vice at ngumisi.

"Sinong nagpadala sa inyo?" sabi ni Vice na hinarap yung mga lalaki, pati na yung mga baril na nakatutok sa kanya.

"Kunin nyo na yan." sabi nung lead na lalaki at tinuro si Vice.

Hindi na lang lumaban si Vice dahil wala rin naman syang laban sa mga ito dahil apat yung mga lalaki at may mga baril pa, laban sa kanyang isa lang. Isa pa, gusto nyang malaman kung sino yung mastermind ng pag papakidnap sa kanya.

 

~

After reading through the confidential files that she found inside her dad's desk, Anne was sat looking shocked and disgusted with all the new facts na nalaman nya tungkol sa kapatid nya. After being raped, her sister suffered through depression, which came to the point na naging suicidal ito and attempted to end her life. It was a big year nga naman kay Karylle, after her mother dying, she was raped. Obviously, their dad wanted to do everything para maging okay si Karylle kaya naman he sent her to America to get treated. Anne never thought that such treatment existed,  _Electroconvulsive therapy._  When she googled the treatment, nagulat sya lalo at naawa bigla sa pinagdaanan ng kapatid nya.

'Electroconvulsive therapy; _aka electroshock, is a standard psychiatric treatment in which seizures are electrically induced in patients to provide relief from psychiatric illnesses.'_

"Is this some kind of bullshit?" tanong ni Anne out loud at napahilot bigla sa temple nya. 

 

~

 

"I can't believe you've never eaten fish ball in your life!" sabi ni Karylle na tinutukso si Billy habang naglalakad sila sa may Manila bay. 

It was already 8PM kaya medyo konti na lang ang tao. They were eating sorbetes ng nagyayang umupo si Billy sa isang bench. Tahimik lang si Karylle na kinakain yung ice cream nya while nakatitig naman sa kanya si Billy na nakangiti. 

"What?" she asked at pinunasan yung bibig nya.

"Nothing.. You're so incredible." 

"Wag mo kong bolahin, Chief."

"Doc, hindi kita binobola. You're incredible."

"Aba Billy Crawford, tantanan mo ko sa mga bola mong yan ha, hindi ka basketball player, you're the head of the FBI here in the Philippines, big time ka Chief, wag ka mag career change dyan." sabi ni Karylle at hinampas lightly si Billy sa mukha.

"Ang sabihin mo, kinikilig ka lang." sagot ni Billy na kinindatan si K.

Karylle shook her head while laughing, she finished her ice cream at tumayo para itapon sana ito sa may basurahan nearby. 

"Ako na," sabi ni Billy at kinuha yung cup ng sorbetes nila at tumayo para lumakad sa may basurahan.

Pinanood ni Karylle si Billy na lumakad papunta sa may trash can, she grabbed her phone bigla dahil nag vibrate ito, it was her dad asking where she was, she smiled and was about to reply ng biglang may nagtakip ng bibig at ilong nya with a handkerchief, di na nakapalag si Karylle dahil she felt herself being lifted off the ground before she loss consciousness.

 

~

Nagmamadaling lumabas si Anne ng office ng dad nya after ayusin ito ng makita nyang nag pull up na sa driveway ang kotse ng dad nya. She went out his office at nagpunta sa kwarto nya before shaky na nag d-dial ng number.

"Oh hey Anne," said the voice on the other line.

"Did you do it?" tanong ni Anne na napakagat sa kuko nya dahil kinakabahan sya.

"Of course I have, di naman ako banban tulad ng Agent 2.0 mo noh." sagot nung tao sa kabilang line at tumawa.

"Goddamn it!" sabi ni Anne na inis at sinipa yung paa ng kama nya.

"Anong problema mo?"

"Well it's too late now... " sabi ni Anne na sinubukang kumalma, "Basta wag mo lang pahirapan masyado ang Ate ko"

"Ano bang nangyayari sa'yo?

"Billy, just do what I say."

"Whatever makes you happy."

 

 

After the phone convo ay bumaba na si Anne para salubungin ang pag uwi ng dad nya. Saktong pag baba nya ay nakangiti ang dad nya holding his suit and briefcase, mukhang good mood ito.

"Good evening, Anne." bati nito with a smile.

"H-hello dad." sabi ni Anne at bumeso kay Dr Modesto.

"Kumain ka na ba? Sabayan mo na ako?" sabi nito na inabot yung mga gamit sa maid bago niyaya si Anne to go sa dining area.

"Where's Karylle, dad?" pasimpleng tanong ni Anne.

"Ahh, don't worry about your sister, she texted to say na kasama nya si Billy."

"She did?!"

"Mag out of town daw silang dalawa, eh pinayagan ko na naman, sobrang overworked sya lately, she deserves a break."

Tahimik na umupo si Anne sa dining table.

"Oh, that leaves you to do all her work, are you okay with that? She's got some papers to sort out para sa isang presentation next week..."

"It's the least I can do, Dad." sagot ni Anne na napatingin pababa at nag fake ng smile.

 

~

 

Karylle woke up to the sound of Vice's voice calling her name. Masakit ang katawan nya kaya naman ayaw na pa sanang dilat ang mga mata nya. She stretched her legs and arms pero hindi nya nagawa. She opened her eyes and welcomed the minimal light that the room she was in offered, it wasn't much of a room, more like an unfinished space of an abandoned warehouse. She panicked ng makitang nakatali ang mga paa at kamay nya. She tried to scream for help pero wala rin nagawa dahil nakat tape ang bibig nya. 

"Karylle!" 

She turned to where the voice was coming from and found Vice sat in the other corner of the room. She took a deep sigh of relief ng makita nya si Vice, pero nahinaan ulit sya ng lakas ng loob ng makita nyang nakatali din ang mga kamay at paa nito.

"Wag kang mag-alala, hindi kita pababayaan." sabi ni Vice and offered Karylle a smile despite their current situation. Tumango naman si Karylle dahil alam nyang genuine ang sinabi ni Vice.


	10. This Moment

Kalalabas lang ng isang lalaki para kunin yung pagkaing binigay sa kanila. Tinanggal nung lalaki yung takip sa bibig ni Karylle para pakainin ito. Karylle refused to eat at yumuko lang the whole time nandun yung lalaki. Binigyan sya ng lalaki ng chance, even forcefed her, pero she wasn't having any of it, dinudura lang nya. Kita sa mukha nung lalaki ng napipikon na ito at gusto na sanang sapakin si Karylle. Before he even could get to that point, kinuha na ni Vice ang atensyon nito para sya naman ang pakainin. Umiling yung lalaki at tinakpan ulit yung bibig ni Karylle bago lumabas dala yung pagkaing hindi kinain ni Karylle. 

"Karylle, bakit hindi ka naman kumain?" tanong ni Vice na nasa kabilang sulok pa rin ng room.

Karylle looked up para tumingin kay Vice, she just shrugged.

Kahit nakatali ang paa at mga kamay ni Vice, he managed to move himself para makalapit kay Karylle.

"Tanggalin nating tong mga tali sa kamay natin, talikod ka." utos ni Vice at sumunod naman si Karylle.

They sat back to back at each other as Vice fiddled and tried to untie Karylle's hands. After a minute ay nagawa naman ito ni Vice. Once her hands were free, she took off the thing covering her mouth at pinaharap si Vice para i-untie naman nya ang kamay ni Vice. While she was untying his hands, she remained silent, si Vice naman ay nakatitig lang sa kanya.

"Huy.."

She looked up for a second from what she was doing then went back to his hands.

"Princess, wag kang dedma dyan, ilalabas naman kita dito eh."

She said nothing and carried on untying his hands. 

"English ba?"

She breathed a sigh of relief once natanggal na rin nya yung tali sa kamay ni Vice.

"Tagalog?"

She looked at him weirdly before she reached forward to untie her feet.

"Ginagamit ba to sa bahay?" he carried on, she kept ignoring him dahil wala syang idea what he was talking about.

"Pang opisina?" he asked again.

"Vice, what are you saying?!" she asked finally at nag lean back sa may wall.

"Ay akala ko nag lalaro tayo ng Pinoy Henyo eh."

"Haha, funny." she said sarcastically at tiningnan yung pinto kung saan lumabas yung lalaki kanina.

"Princess, akong bahala...Like I said, hindi kita pababayaan."

"Vice, why are you so confident na makakalabas tayo ng buhay dito?"

He smirked at Karylle, "Kailan ba kita binigo?"

 

~

Around 3 in the morning ay naalimpungatan si Vice at nakitang nakatayo lang si Karylle at sumisilip sa maliit na bintana ng kwarto. He quietly stood up at lumakad papunta kay Karylle. He made her jump dahil tinapik sya nito sa balikat.

"Vice naman eh!"

He smiled at tumingin sa tinitingnan ni Karylle. It was nothing special, it was just a plain field, but the full moon was pretty cool, dun naka focus si Karylle.

"Ang ganda." sabi ni Vice while staring at Karylle. She felt his eyes on her kaya naman lumingon sya kay Vice at kinurot ang ilong ni Vice.

"Tigilan mo ko Agent Borja." sabi ni Karylle na ngumiti na rin finally.

"Buwan lang pala magpapa ngiti sa'yo."

"Why are you so chilled? Are you not worried na may mangyayari sa'ting masama while we're in here?"

"I've been in worse situations before, this is nothing."

"Oh?" she said dahil feeling nya naka hit sya ng nerve with Vice.

"Here," sabi ni Vice at tinanggal yung denim shirt nya at pinatong sa balikat ni Karylle, "Hindi sya ganun kakapal pero it should help." sabi ni Vice at inayos yung suot nyang white v-neck.

Karylle smiled at Vice at niyakap nya ito bigla. Kahit na nagulat si Vice sa ginawa ni Karylle ay pumaparaan din ito at niyakap din si Karylle. He stroked her hair as he felt her arms wrap around his neck tighter.

"Anong nangyayari?" tanong ni Vice kay Karylle after a while has passed and they were still hugging.

Hindi naman sumagot si Karylle and slowly took off her arms from Vice's neck. She pecked him on the cheek before turning away. Vice was left confused kaya naman hinawakan nya ang kamay ni Karylle to stop her from going anywhere. She looked down at their hands together and gazed upwards.

"I can't Vice..." sabi ni Karylle while staring into Vice's eyes.

"But you did." sabi ni Vice bago nya hinatak si Karylle by her waist and kissed her.

What Vice wanted to be just a quick peck on the lips turned into a full make out session. Karylle wrapped her arms around Vice's neck again and pulled herself closer and closer as Vice deepened their kiss. 

"Vice," she said in between their make out session and moaned.

Vice opened his eyes at natauhan sa nangyayari so he pulled away, he looked at Karylle's face na kahit na madilim ay kitang kita nya ang pag b-blush nito.

Karylle lifted her face up at tiningnan si Vice with confused but satisfied eyes, "What do you mean I did?"

"I... I love you." he blurted out.

 

~

 

Billy grunted as he grabbed his phones from his bedside table. It was too early in the morning kaya naman mainit ang ulo nyang sinagot ang phone nya.

"It's 4 in the morning, this better be important!"

"Billy..."

"Anne?" sabi ni Billy at napaupo bigla and binuksan yung lamp next to his bed.

"I'm really worried about Karylle, anong nangyayari?"

"Ha?" sagot ni Billy at ginusot ulit ang mga mata nya, "Uhm, my guys left them na, they should be okay. Babalikan ko sila bukas, ililigtas ko nga diba?"

"Nasaktan ba sya? Did she eat? Did your guys do something to her?" panicked na tanong ni Anne.

"What's happening here babe?"  natatawang tanong ni Billy dahil sa change of attitude ni Anne.

"My sister was raped, Billy!"

"Step sister." he corrected. 

"What?"

"It's been years Anne, she's fine." sabi ni Billy na halatang inaantok ulit. 

"What do you mean? What the- did you know about this?!" napataas ang boses ni Anne.

"Calm down okay.."

"You knew?!?!"

"Sige, sige, oo na. I knew!" sabi ni Billy na nag salita ulit bago pa sya mainterrupt ni Anne, "Before you say anything, let me explain.. I didn't tell you dahil alam kong mag ba-back out ka... I know how much you want her gone... And knowing what happened in the past," he emphasised on the word past, "Alam kong magu-guilty ka at di mo na matutuloy tong gusto mo."

"F*ck you, Billy."

"Anne, it's too late to back out now.."

"I want you to send your guys and free her right now."  sabi ni Anne before she hang up.

 

~

 

"So totoo ngang may feelings ka sa'kin?"

"Diba I told you nung nasa Cebu tayo?" sagot ni Vice while stroking her cheek.

Karylle smiled and shook her head, "No.. Nung nag stay over ako sa condo mo."

"Naaalala mo na?"

"I lied to you... I remember all that happened."

Vice pulled a confused face at medyo tinalikuran si Karylle.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry dahil nag sinungaling ka sa'kin, or sorry dahil you don't feel the same way?" 

"I'm sorry dahil-" she stopped and gulped, "I'm sorry dahil nag sinungaling ako sa'yo."

Vice turned to her again dahil na-sense nyang kinakabahan si Karylle.

"I'm also sorry dahil..."

"Dahil wala kang nararamdaman para sa'kin, sorry kung-"

"It's not that Vice." sabi ni Karylle kaya naman humarap ulit si Vice sa kanya at binalik ang kamay sa mukha ni Karylle, "I'm sorry dahil I can't do anything about this."

"Why not?"

"Mahal ko si Billy..."

"Pero?" Vice asked.

"Pero when I'm with you, I feel a sense of freedom, it's weird dahil your job is to stop me from having my freedom, pero Vice it's crazy how good you make me feel!" 

In response ay niyakap na lang sya ni Vice at hinalikan sa ulo.

"What I said to you in the car, after nung nangyari that night sa car park... It's true. I don't know who to trust anymore..."

He pulled away and smiled at her, "Do you trust me?"

"Should I trust you?" tanong ni Karylle and blinked.

"Sagutin mo na lang yung tanong ko Princess." he rubbed his hands up and down her shoulder as he waited for her answer.

"I do." sabi ni Karylle at kinuha yung kamay ni Vice from her arms at hinawakan ito.

"Then let's get out of here." sabi ni Vice na inakbayan si Karylle.

"Huh?"

Vice grabbed her hand and they headed towards the door.

Karylle turned to Vice when she saw the lock on the door. Vice winked before he kicked the door so hard that it opened.

"Vice, how can you be sure na wala na yung mga kidnappers?"

"I heard their cars kanina bago ako makatulog, they're gone." sabi ni Vice before taking one look outside the room just to be sure.

"Fine."

"Ready?" Vice asked at hinigpitan yung hawak sa kamay ni Karylle.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."


	11. Safe Haven

"Anne, tinawagan ka na ba ng ate mo? Kamusta na daw sya?" tanong ni Dr. Modesto kay Anne habang nag b-breakfast silang dalawa.

Nakatulala lang sa pagkain nito si Anne kaya naman inulit ni Dr Modesto yung tanong. Wala pa rin si Anne sa sarili kaya naman hinawakan sya sa balikat ng stepdad para makuha ang atensyon.

"Anne, is everything okay?" tanong nito na may hint of concern sa boses nya.

Anne slowly looked up at tumingin sa stepdad nya, she cleared her throat before answering, "Ye-yes. Everything is great Dad..."

"Kamusta si Karylle? Nag text na ba sa'yo?"

Anne looked down on her food, "Si K po? Hindi pa dad eh... You should ask Billy."

"Right." sabi ni Dr M at tumango bago pinunasan ng napkin ang bibig, "I'm done. I'll see you sa hospital?" tanong nito kay Anne while he grabbed his coat from one of the maids. 

Tumango na lang si Anne giving her stepdad a small smile as she watched him go. Nung mawala na sa sight nya ito ay bigla syang nag sigh at umiling. She looked outside at nakita ang malakas na pag ulan at hangin.

 _"Where are you?"_ she said to herself at napakagat labi,  _'Damn you Vice, saan mo dinala kapatid ko.'_  she thought.

 

_An hour ago..._

"Anne, they're gone!" sabi ni Billy as Anne answered his call.

"What the hell do you mean they're gone?!"

"I mean, nakatakas sila." sagot ni Billy. 

"Billy that's stupid, hindi ba't may mga tao kang nakabantay sa kanila?"

"Oo, pero-"

"Basically you failed."

"Well bakit ba galit na galit ka? You asked me to free them a while ago."

"Nasaan sila ngayon?!"

"I don't know Anne."

"Hanapin mo sila!" sigaw ni Anne sa phone, "Kasama nya si Vice, baka anong gawin nun sa Ate ko."

"Nah, he wouldn't hurt her."

"You don't know Vice... Kahit na nahuhulog na yun kay K, he always delivers pag dating sa mga missions nya."

"I know Vice, trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"When Vice loves, he really loves."

"You don't know that."

"Hindi nya sasaktan si Karylle.. He would protect her even if it kills him."

 

~

 

"Ang tanga nung kumidnap sa'tin diba?" sabi ni Vice kay Karylle sabay tingin nito sa dalaga na nakaupo sa passenger seat at tahimik na tahimik lang.

 

After makatakas ng dalawa sa abandoned warehouse ay umuwi ang dalawa sa condo ni Vice para makakuha ng konting gamit at pera si Vice sa pag alis nila. He also contacted Vhong para humiram ng kotse dito dahil di kakayanin ng motor nya ang byahe. Kahit na nagtataka at against si Vhong sa gusto ni Vice na pagtakas kay Karylle ay pinahiram na din nya ang sasakyan sa kaibigan.

 

"Ano yun?" sabi ni Karylle na tumingin kay Vice sabay crossed ng arms nya.

"Okay ka lang?"

"I guess," Karylle shrugged at tumingin sa labas ng bintana ng kotse kung saan palakas na ng palakas ang ulan. 

"Gisingin na lang kita pag nandun na tayo, tulog ka muna." sabi ni Vice at inabot yung unan galing sa backseat kay Karylle.

Tiningnan ng meaningful look ni Karylle si Vice na para bang binabasa nya ito. Napangiti naman si Vice sa tingin sa kanya ni Karylle, "Mahal na prinsesa, baka matunaw ako nyan."

Karylle sighed, "Vice, salamat ha." 

 

~

Nakarating sila sa pupuntahan nila mga bandang alas singko na ng hapon. Tinigil ni Vice ang kotse at tiningnan ang panahon sa labas dahil medyo malakas pa rin ang pag ulan. Nagising din naman si Karylle agad nag look around sa lugar kung nasaan sila.

"What place is this?" tanong ni K dahil all she could see was a deserted land na may ilog at may tulay.

"Sa kabila ng tulay, may bahay." sabi ni Vice para linawin ito kay Karylle.

"Oh.. Let's go?" sabi ni K at inayos ang pag upo nya.

"Pahintuin na muna natin ang ulan ng konti, baka kasi-- nakakahiya kasi sa'yo."

"Vice, it's fine.. Aarte pa ba ako? Niligtas mo na nga buhay ko."

"O sige. Tara." sabi ni Vice at kinuha yung payong sa may backseat at yung dala nyang bag na may damit at konting pagkain nila ni K. 

Lumabas si Vice sa side nya na nakasabit sa balikat ang bag at binuksan yung payong. Nung makalabas sya ay pumunta sya dali-dali sa side ni K dahil sa lakas din ng hangin. Pinag buksan nya ng pinto si K at nilagay yung payong under K's head, not caring whether he gets wet or not. Inayos naman ito ni Karylle para even ang share nila sa payong.

"Saan ba tayo?"

"Nasa Bataan tayo... Hermosa to be precise." sabi ni Vice at niyaya na si Karylle para makatawid sila ng tulay.

"Anong place to? Why is it so deserted?"

Inakbayan ni Vice si Karylle habang tumatawid sila sa tulay para hindi sila mabasa at parang alalay na rin nya kay Karylle.

"They call this place pulo.. Dati kasi during my teenage years, lumayas ako." sabi ni Vice at umiling dahil naalala nya ang pagka rebelde nya noon. 

Napalakas bigla ang ulan at hangin kaya naman tumakbo na ang dalawa papasok sa maliit na bahay na gawa sa kahoy. Wooden cottage nga kung baga. 

"Aw this is nice, it's like playing house." sabi ni Karylle nung makapasok sila sa bahay, "Who owns this place?"

"Akin 'to." sabi ni Vice while dropping the bag on the wooden bench, "Dito ako nag tatago kapag may problema ako."

Ngumiti si Karylle at napatango na lang. She felt touched that Vice shared this place sa kanya even though she knows how mysterious he is. Pumunta si Vice sa isang room na bathroom pala at kumuha ng towels. Bumalik sya sa salas kung nasaan si K at inabot dito ang tuwalya para magpatuyo.

"Sorry, isa lang yung kwarto eh, pero sa'yo na yun, dito na ako sa salas, take the bag, magpatuyo ka muna." sabi ni Vice at inabot kay Karylle yung bag.

Sinunod ni Karylle ang sinabi ni Vice at pumunta na muna sa kwarto para mag bihis. Si Vice naman ay dumiretso sa kusina which is just next sa salas at binuksan mga drawer para makahanap ng pagkain.

 

~

"K?" sabi ni Vice at sabay kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto, "Tara kain na muna tayo."

Binuksan ni Karylle yung pinto ng kwarto at nakita ni Vice na bagong ligo pa ito. Basa ang buhok na kakasuklay lang nya. She was wearing a blue striped boxer shorts at white t-shirt. All were Vice's clothes. 

"You said I could borrow your clothes muna eh." sabi ni Karylle at napakamot ulo.

"O- oo naman." sabi ni Vice na napalunok bigla at nag blush.

Karylle suddenly pinched his nose at hinatak na si Vice sa braso, "Anong ulam natin, mister ko?" sabi ni K na ikinalaki naman ng mga mata ni Vice.

"Hoy, anong sabi mo?"

"Mister ko?" she smirked sabay upo sa harap ng lamesa.

"Anong trip mo, princess?"

"Like I said, para tayong nag lalaro ng bahay bahayan" tumawa si K, "Ako yung wife, ikaw si hubby ko. You didn't place this when you were a kid?"

"Busy ako." sabi ni Vice at nilagyan ng kanin ang plato ni Vice.

"Suplado mo na naman ah." irap ni K at kinuha yung ulam na pinrepare ni Vice, which was ginisang sardinas.

"Pasensya ka na sa ulam, bukas-"

"I've missed this." sabi ni Karyle na ninanamnam yung pagkain nya, she swallowed her food, "I remember lagi kaming kumakain ng ganito ni Mama noon eh."

Vice frowned and then laughed, "Sardinas? Eh diba eversince naman mayaman ka na kayo?"

"Pag mayaman bawal na kumain ng sardinas?"

"Hindi naman.. Sosyal na sardinas sige."

"Ang funny, funny mo talaga!" K said rolling her eyes pero may ngiti pa rin sa labi nya.

"Kaya nga crush mo ko eh."

Karylle was left speechless, she looked down na lang at ngumiti habang kumakain. Vice saw the effect of what he said on her kaya naman napataas kilay nya at ngumiti na lang din. 

 

~

 

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay nag decide silang matulog na dahil nag gagabi na rin. Napagod din naman sila sa byahe kaya they decided to call it a day. Vice got some clothes out the bag at naligo. K went straight to bed with Vice's clothes at nakatulog naman sya for a few hours. 

Nung nag settle na si Vice sa posisyon nya sa salas ay napadilat sya ulit ng mag bukas yung ilaw galing sa kwarto at lumabas sa pinto si Karylle. It was already around 1 AM kaya naman nagtaka sya. He watched her for a minute, observing what she was actually doing. Nakita nyang pumunta ito sa kusina at pagbalik ay may dalang isang baso ng tubig. She then walked passed him at lumabas ng bahay. Nag alala naman si Vice kaya napaupo sya bigla then tumayo para sundan si Karylle.

"Princess," sabi ni Vice na ikinagulat ni Karylle, he laughed when he saw how he made her jump, "You okay?" 

After recovering from the fright, Karylle turned her head back to Vice at tumango. Nag init din naman bigla ang cheeks nya ng marealize na walang suot pang taas si Vice. She downed the water then niwrap yung hoodie na suot nya tighter around her body. Hanggang ngayon kasi ay umuulan pa rin kaya naman mas nagpapa lamig ito sa hangin. 

Vice saw conscious she was kaya naman he decided na pag tripan pa ito. He walked closer hanggang nasa likod lang sya ni K at kinuha yung baso from her. Pinatong ito ni Vice sa isang tabi and brought his attention back to K. He placed his right hand on on her right waist and the other hand he used to swipe her hair across to her left shoulder. 

"W-what are you doing?" sabi ni Karylle na halata sa boses ang pagka nerbyos. 

Nilapit ni Vice ang mukha nya kay Karylle hanggang sa halos magkadikit na ang mga mukha nila, "Ano ba gusto mong gawin ko?" he whispered in her ear which caused K to close her eyes and swallowed hard dahil nag e-enjoy na rin sya. 

Vice pulled her roughly against him then smirked when she yelped, "Vice!"  Karylle was about to turn around to push him away dahil alam nyang mali, but when she felt his arms wrap more gently around her waist, at ang pag patong ng ulo ni Vice sa balikat nya ay lumambot naman agad ang pakiramdam nya. 

"Uy, nag expect!" sabi ni Vice at tumawa lightly.

She held her arms and leaned back against his chest, "Ang romantic nitong moment, ang perfect sana." she sighed.

Vice looked down and kissed her on the temple. She took another sigh kaya naman tinalikod na sya ni Vice para iharap sa kanya. He cupped her face in one hand while his other hand remained on her waist. He leaned down slowly, aiming for her lips. Karylle knew what was coming kaya naman she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to speed up the process.

Their lips collided again in one heated kiss. 


	12. Feel Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild/implied smut ahead

_"Ang romantic nitong moment, ang perfect sana." she sighed._

_Vice looked down and kissed her on the temple. She took another sigh kaya naman tinalikod na sya ni Vice para iharap sa kanya. He cupped her face in one hand while his other hand remained on her waist. He leaned down slowly, aiming for her lips. Karylle knew what was coming kaya naman she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to speed up the process._

_Their lips collided again in one heated kiss._

 

 _  
_While they were kissing, Vice managed to slowly creep his other down her waist. He pulled her closer against him kaya naman napa-moan ulit si Karylle dahil sa gulat. Vice smirked against her lips and delved his tongue into her mouth roughly. Karylle snapped opened her eyes when she felt his tongue in her mouth, she pulled on his hair to encourage what he was doing, pero nagulat na lang si K nung nag pull away si Vice. She groaned and threw her head back.

"Wag dito," sabi ni Vice bago nya binuhat si Karylle. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her inside. Habang lumalakad si Vice papunta sa kwarto ay patuloy naman syang hinahalikan ni Karylle sa leeg. 

Once inside the room, Vice shut the door by pushing her up the door before attacking her neck. Karylle managed to suppressed another moan by biting her lip. Nilagay nya na lang ang mga kamay nya sa chest ni Vice habang inaatake nito ang leeg nya with a trail of wet kisses. His cold hands went inside her, or should she say, his shirt at hinaplos ang makinis at flat nyang tiyan. 

Binaba ni Vice si Karylle pero di pa rin nito tinitigil yung paghalik nito sa leeg nya. He pulled away for a second and tugged on the shirt she was wearing. She understood what he was saying kaya naman she lifted her arms at hinubad ito ni Vice. Once the shirt was off, he kissed the newly bared skin; from her neck, to the valley of her chest, kneeling down to her flat stomach and only stopped when he was level with her crotch. Karylle looked down and bit her bottom lip. She met Vice's gaze at parang nag usap ang mga mata nila.

"Okay?" tanong ni Vice

"Okay." she said with a nod. 

In return, dahan dahan na hinubad ni Vice ang suot na boxer shorts ni Karylle while still maintaining their eye contact to assure she was really okay. Once the shorts were off, she blushed dahil she was now completely bare sa mga mata ni Vice. Tumayo naman si Vice, stroking her legs, hips, waist, arms and finally her shoulders in the process.

"Every inch of you is perfect." sabi ni Vice as he tangled his hands sa buhok ni K. 

"My turn." sabi ni K and reached for the hem of his boxers as her lips formed a coy smile.  Vice threw his head back at natawa na lang sa pagka adorable ng babaeng kaharap nya ngayon. He was also laughing at how turned on he was kahit wala pa man silang ginagawa. 

Natigil na lang ang pag tawa ni Vice when he saw her kneel down on the floor as she lowered down his boxers. 

"K, a-anong-" Vice said before he got cut off when Karylle grabbed his member.

"Head's up." sabi ni K giving Vice a wink before she did what Vice wasn't expecting for her to do. 

 

~

 

The two lay, Karylle's head on Vice's chest,  naked under the thin sheet watching the sunset from their position on the bed. They've got a pretty good view since the position of the bed was across from the window lang. 

Vice looked down para tingnan si Karylle, he smiled when he saw how relaxed and happy her face was by just staring at the window. He couldn't help himself, parang instinct lang na hinalikan nya ito sa ulo. 

"We should really get some sleep." sabi ni Karylle na nakangiti at pumikit.

"Or?" Vice asked jokingly.

Hinampas naman sya ni Karylle lightly on his chest bago nito tinuck in ang ulo sa may leeg ni Vice with her eyes still closed.

Vice didn't let the opportunity go to waste, he lifted her chin up at hinalikan sa labi si Karylle. The kiss was supposed to be light but when Karylle responded, automatic na naman ito na pumatong kay Vice, straddling him with her legs. 

"I lost.." sabi ni Karylle while leaving short kisses on Vice's face, "count.." another kiss, "kung pang ilang.." she kissed his nose, "rounds" she kissed his jaw, "na" she went back to his lips, "natin" his lips again, "ito." she pulled away and stared in his eyes.

"No." sabi ni Vice before lifting her body off his, "Matutulog na tayo." utos nya kay Karylle and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Karylle was left gobsmacked. Natawa na lang ito sa ginawa ni Vice, "Wow Agent Borja, that is some willpower you have there." she said and pinched his nose.

"I want you and I'll want you every second of the day,  but at the same, I respect you and I'll always will." he said which made Karylle blushed. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss the hickey she left under his jaw from their early morning session.

Sabay nilang pinikit ang mga mata nila at nag attempt ng matulog.

 

~

 Over the next few days ay inilibot ni Vice si Karylle sa pulo para i-distract ito sa mga nangyari sa kanya. They were on the way papunta sa palengke para mamili ng pagkain ng napatigil sa paglalakad si Vice. As Karylle was holding on to his arm, pati ay napatigil din. She looked at Vice who was staring at something across the road. 

"Vice, anong problema?" tanong nya at tumingin kung saan nakatingin si Vice. It was a church. 

Ngumiti si Vice at kinuha yung kamay nya. He looked to his left and right before pulling Karylle para tumawid sila.

"Made-delay lang muna pamamalengke natin ha." sabi ni Vice and kissed her hand.

Ngumiti si Karylle at tumango, "No it's okay."

They went inside the St Peter of Veronica church at pumunta sa pinakaharapan. The church was practically empty, may dalawang matandang babae lang na nag lilinis sa altar. He led her to one of the benches at sabay silang lumuhod para mag dasal.

"It's been too long since nakapasok ako sa simbahan." pag amin ni Karylle. Vice turned to her at hinalikan sya sa noo, "Thank you for bringing me here."

Pumikit si Karylle at nagsimula ng magdasal. Pinanood sya ni Vice for a few seconds before he looked ahead at nag simula na ding mag dasal. 

 _'Lord, marami akong nagawang mali sa buhay ko, pero naniniwala akong marami din akong nagawang tama. Alam kong mali na kasama ko si Karylle ngayon, pero alam nyo kung gaano ko sya kamahal. I love her so much na I'm willing to do anything just to keep her safe. Sana when the time comes, mapatawad nya ako.'_ Vice opened his eyes only to find Karylle staring at him.  

"I love you." sabi ni Karylle at ngumiti sweetly, tumingin sya sa may altar, "Lord, I love this man."

"Ikaw ha, wag kang ganyan, baka tumawag ako bigla ng pari at pakasalan na kita ngayon din."

"I wouldn't hate the idea." sagot ni Karylle na nag pangiti lalo kay Vice.

 

~

 

"Jose?!" napalingon sina Vice at Karylle kung saan nanggaling yung boses. Napalaki naman ang ngiti ni Vice ng makita ang tindera ng isda na kumakaway sa direksyon nila. Hinatak nya si Karylle at pumunta sila sa may kaedarang babae.

"Nay Lordes!" sabi ni Vice at niyakap yung tindera. Niyakap din sya ng tindera na parang pag yakap ng ina sa anak, hinaplos nito ang buhok ni Vice at hinalikan sa pisngi.

"Hijo, ang pogi pogi mo pa rin." sabi nung matandang babae at nag mano si Vice dito.

Bumalik naman si Vice kung saan nakatayo si Karylle which was opposite the counter at inakbayan nya ito, "K, eto nga pala si Nanay Lordes, sya ang nag aalaga sa'kin noon kapag nandito ako sa Hermosa." sabi ni Vice kay Karylle. 

Nanlaki naman mga mata ni Nay Lordes na parang di makapaniwala. Karylle reached for her hand at nag mano, "Nice to meet you po." say ni Karylle shyly.

"Kay gandang babae nito Jose. Kasintahan mo?" tanong ni Nay Lordes na hangang hanga pa rin kay Karylle.

Tumawa si Vice at tumingin kay Karylle, "Basta mahal ko sya, nay."

"Opo." sagot ni Karylle na kasabay sa sinabi ni Vice.

"Ah..." nagulat si Vice at ngumiti sabay napalunok, "Opo daw." ngumiti na lang ng mas malaki bago tininingnan ulit si Nay Lordes.

"Hay nako hijo, bagay na bagay kayo! Masaya ako'y nakahanap ka na rin ng babaeng mamahalin ka," Nay Lordes said genuinely at tumingin kay Karylle, "Napaka swerte mo dito sa batang 'to Karylle. Alam ko kung paano mag mahal 'tong batang ito. Hindi ka nya pababayaan, maniwala ka." 

Tumango si Karylle at nag look up kay Vice with teary eyes, "I can feel it, Nay."

"Dapat pala pumunta kayo mamayang gabi! May salo-salo sa barrio mamaya. Sa San Pedro hijo, pumunta kayo ha." sabi ni Nay Lordes kay Vice.

"Ah, opo sige 'nay. Yun naman namiss ko dito eh." sabi ni Vice.

"Sige mga anak, aasahan ko kayo dun ah."

"Opo nay, we'll be there." sabi ni Karylle after agreeing with Vice.

"Pero bago kami umalis Nay, syempre di naman ako uuwi ng wala ang namiss kong marinated na bangus nyo." sabi ni Vice at tinuro ang specialty ng matandang babae, "Kailangan matikman ni Karylle yan."

 

~

Nung kinagabihan, pumunta sila sa baranggay ng San Pedro kung saan may kaunting pa-fiesta ang mga tao dito. Vice was happy to see some familiar faces, mga taong dati nyang nakasama nung lagi syang nasa Hermosa. Kumain sila kasama ng mga kaibigan ni Vice, and then pinuntahan si Nay Lordes na kasama ang asawa nito at mga apo. Ipinakilala naman ni Vice si Karylle sa mga tao doon, lahat sila syempre ay masaya para sa kanya. Karylle was smiling throughout the event dahil never pa syang naka-experience ng ganon. She thought of how lucky Vice was to have so many people love him, she also felt how lucky she was dahil sa dami ng nag mamahal kay Vice, he chose her para mahalin. She kissed him out of the blue once nakalayo sila ng kaunti sa mga tao.

"Gusto ko yang mga damoves mo princess." sabi ni Vice at inakbayan si Karylle.

"Saan tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Karylle ng makita nyang napapalayo na sila ni Vice sa mga tao. It semed like they were heading into a dark alleyway. 

"Do you trust me?"

She chuckled, "Sa dami ng nangyari sa'tin, ngayon mo pa talaga tinatanong yan?" 

"Basta." sagot ni Vice at patuloy lang silang naglakad papalayo sa mga tao.

After a few minutes ay nakarating sila sa isang lake. May duyan na nakasabit sa magkabilang puno sa harap nito. Wala mang ilaw ay maliwag na maliwanag pa rin ang paligid dahil sa sinag ng buwan na nag rereflect naman sa tubig ng lake. 

"Will you ever run out of surprises?"

"No. I'll never stop surprising you." Vice said bago nya dinala si Karylle sa may tapat ng duyan. Inalalayan nya ito para makaupo sa duyan before he joined her. He wrapped an arm aroud her shoulder as she placed her head and hand on his chest. 

"Sa dami ng nangyaring di maganda sa buhay ko ngayon, I'm still smiling."

"I love how strong you are." sabi ni Vice while stroking her hair.

Tumingin sya sa mukha ni Vice, "I'm only this brave kapag ikaw ang kasama ko eh. Dahil sa'yo to."

"Nah.." umiling si Vice at ngumiti, "Ang pagiging matapang ay hindi naituturo, parang pag-ibig yan. Lumalabas kapag handa ka ng harapin at kapag handa ka ng sumubok."

"Ang deep ha." sabi ni K at pumikit while inhaling Vice's scent.

"Closely related din ang pagiging matapang sa pagmamahal eh..."

"Hmm?"

"Yung sinabi mo kay Nay Lordes kanina...  Ano ba tayo K?" he asked bravely.

Karylle opened her eyes and took a deep breath, "Once makabalik tayo ng Manila... Once it's safe, once everything is okay..."

"So, ano nga tayo?"

"I don't want Billy," sabi ni Karylle, "I want you."


	13. Stripped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is Rated M

Isang linggo na ang nakakalipas ng dinala ni Vice si Karylle sa Bataan. Not a day has passed ng hindi nakikita ni Vice na nakangiti si Karylle. He loved seeing that smile on her face, he enjoys it especially since alam nya sya ang dahilan kung bakit nakangiti ng ganun si Karylle; despite everything na pinagdaanan nito in the last week alone. 

Sa buong linggo din na yun, nag taka sya dahil hindi man lang nag pilit si Karylle na umuwi na or tawagan man lang ang pamilya nito. He didn't ask dahil alam nyang si Karylle naman mismo mag sasabi sa kanya kung gusto nito. He was also concerned kung bakit hindi man lang hinahanap ng pamilya nya, especially ng dad nya si Karylle. He knew na walang phone si K pero her family was rich, they would have made ways para hanapin sya, pero wala talagang naghanap man lang. 

Ngayong hapon ay mag isa sa bahay si Vice dahil sumama si Karylle kay Nay Lordes upang mamalengke. Natuwa naman si Vice dahil hindi naging mahirap kay Karylle na maka sundo yung mga tao dun sa Hermosa. They also welcomed her the way they welcomed Vice. 

After maligo ni Vice ay pumunta sya sa may hanging bridge na nag coconnect sa lupa ng bahay nila papunta sa kabilang daan. In his maong shorts, white sando at tsinelas, umupo sya sa tulay habang nag hahanap ng signal. 

"Hello? Nay?"

"Tutoy? Anak? Ikaw ba yan?"

Ngumiti si Vice ng marinig ang boses ng nanay nya, "Yes nay.. Kamusta na po?"

"Anak, nasaan ka ba? Ba't wala ka sa condo mo?" tanong ni Nanay Rosario na halatang nag aalala.

"Nasa Bataan ako Nay."

"Anong ginagawa mo dyan? May problema ba anak?"

"Wala naman po nay... Ah, nag babakasyon lang."

"Sigurado ka ba?"

"Opo nay.. Wag kayong mag alala sa'kin... Ayos lang ba kayo? May kailangan po ba kayo?"

"Tutoy, wag mo ng inaalala si nanay, maayos lang naman ako. Sa'yo nga ako nag aalala anak eh."

"Nay, wag kayong mag alala sa'kin-"

"May kasama ka ba dyan? May nag aalaga ba sa'yo dyan?"

Tumawa si Vice ng kaunti, "Alagang alaga ako dito Nay." sagot ni Vice at napangiti lalo ng makita nyang paparating na si Karylle na may dalang basket kung saan nakalagay mga pinamalengke nya. 

"Viiiiice!" sabi nito at tumakbo papunta kay Vice.

Napatayo naman si Vice bigla at inalalayan si Karylle na sinalubong sya ng isang yakap.

"Anak? S-sino yang babaeng kasama mo dyan?"  tanong ni nanay Rosario sa phone.

"Nay," sabi ni Vice sa phone at nag pull away from Karylle. The latter gave him a confused look, "Kausapin nyo na lang sya nay." sabi ni Vice bago binigay kay Karylle yung cellphone nya. Habang kausap ni Karylle yung nanay nya ay kinuha nya yung basket na dala nito at lumakad sila pabalik ng bahay.

"Hello?"

"Sino ka hija? Kaibigan ka ba ng anak ko?"

"Ah.." sabi ni Karylle na napatingin kay Vice.

"Parang ganun na nga po." sabi ni Karylle at ngumiti.

"Anong pangalan mo?"

"Karylle po. Karylle Tatlonghari."

"Tatlonghari?" tanong ni Nanay Rosario na parang nagulat.

"Yes Tita."

"Ah, hija, pwede ko bang makausap ulit ang anak ko?" 

Binalik naman ni Karylle yung phone kay Vice na parang nagtataka. Binigay ni Vice ang basket kay Karylle at inutusan itong ayusin muna pinamili nya.

"Karylle Tatlonghari?" sabi ni Nanay Rosario kay Vice, "As in anak ni Modesto Tatlonghari?" 

"Nay..." sabi ni Vice na napakamot ng ulo.

"Anak, anong ginagawa mo kasama ang anak ni Modesto? Alam mo namang-"

"Alam ko nay.. Alam kong mali... Pero mahal ko sya nay."

"Sigurado ka ba  sa ginagawa mo? Wag kang mag sisinungaling sa'kin anak... Alam kong gusto mong bigyan ng hustisya ang pagkamatay ng tatay mo pero wag naman sa ganitong paraan."  babala ni nanay Rosario.

"Believe me when I say na mahal ko sya Nay..." Vice said habang nakatingin kay Karylle na nag aayos sa may kusina. 

 

~

 

Later that day, kumakain sila ng meryenda na banana cue na si Karylle mismo ang nag luto for the first time. Nakaupo silang dalawa sa may hanging bridge with their banana cues and buko juice na nasa plastic. 

"This is the life I want." sabi ni Karylle na napasipsip ng buko at nag sigh.

Tiningnan sya ni Vice at nakitang nakatingin ito sa malayo. He nudged her shoulder and smiled when he got her attention.

"Hindi mo namimiss yung king sized bed mo? Yung aircon mong 24/7 naka on? Yung mga damit mong tinalo pa ang tatlong floors ng Forever 21 sa dami?  Yung limang putahe every meal na niluluto ng katulong nyo?  Yung driver mo na hinahatid ka kung saan mo gusto? Yung Audi R8 mo?"

She laughed sabay umiling, "Material things lang yun Vice... Yes pinapasaya nila ako, pero yung ganitong buhay, yung simple lang, eto yung happiness nag bibigay sa'kin ng happiness na matagal ko ng hinahanap."

"Sigurado ka bang hindi mo namimiss yung mga 8 AM meetings mo?" tanong ni Vice na nag bibiro.

Tumawa si Karylle ulit at piningot sa tenga si Vice after finishing her banana cue, "Ayun talaga ang namimiss ko eh!" 

"Pero eto seryoso na... I'm sure namimiss mo ang trabaho mo."

"Oo naman... I love my job Vice. I love how rewarding it feels to be able to save a life, pero for the past 5 years, that's all I've done... I think I deserve to be saved too."

Ngumiti si Vice kay Karylle sabay paghawak nito sa baba ng dalaga. He lifted her chin up at binigyan ng smack kiss sa labi. 

"Of course you do."

"Salamat kasi you're always there to save me... As in, ikaw na ata ang superhero ko eh." natatawa si Karylle sa sinabi nya dahil she realized how corny it was.

"I'll always save you, princess." sagot ni Vice at kumindat. 

"Cheeseeehhh!" sabi ni Karylle at umusog kay Vice para yakapin ito. Bago pa nya nagawa ay nahulog ang isang tsinelas nya sa may ilog, "Ay!" sabi ni Karylle at napakagat labi.

"Tara?" sabi ni Vice.

"Anong tara?" 

"Tara!" sabi ni Vice at tumalon mula sa tulay at napunta sa may tubig.

Nagulat naman si Karylle sa ginawa ni Vice at tinawanan lang ito.

"Come on K!" sabi ni Vice na hinubad ang t-shirt nya at binato ito sa may pampang. He lifted his arms up na parang sasaluhin si Karylle, "Wag kang KJ, Doc!" sabi ni Vice.

Karylle scrunched up her face before screaming at tumalon na rin. Vice caught her at nilubog ang ulo nito sa may tubig.

"Oh my gosh!!!!" sabi ni Karylle once marealize nya na masarap pala maligo sa ilog.

Vice wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled their wet bodies against each other. Inayos nya yung buhok ni Karylle parang walang basang loose strand ng buhok ang nasa mukha nito. Karylle automatically wrapped her arms around Vice's neck at nilagay ang kamay sa may buhok nito sa likod, playing with his hair too. 

"Ang swerte swerte ko." sabi ni Vice while staring at K's face.

She scrunched her face up at hinalikan ang ilong ni Vice. She closed her eyes nung naramdaman nyang lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Vice sa bewang nya. Vice leaned forward and captured her lips. Her hands trailed down from his shoulders down to his lean chest, she had no idea of the effect her touch did to him. He deepened the kiss and Karylle responded with the same amount of want that he was giving her. 

His hands travelled down to her waist, he reached down until makapa nya ang likod ng tuhod ni Karylle. He grabbed the back of her knees and lifted her up so that her legs would wrap around his waist. Vice reached for the bottom of her sundress whilst still kissing her and only pulled away from the kiss when he lifted it off her head leaving her half naked. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this..." she said in between her moans.

"Ayaw mo ba?" tanong ni Vice while nipping the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Not in here Vice." sabi ni Karylle and moaned dahil nahanap ni Vice ang kiliti nya sa leeg. 

He pulled away for a second and tiningnan si Karylle with a coy smile on his lips, "Wala naman tao eh." sabi ni Vice at hinalikan ulit sya sa labi.

"There's a first for everything." sabi ni Karylle at nag shrug na lang. 

Vice kissed down from her lips, to her jaw, her neck and down her breasts then up again. She felt his hands travel to her back. He was trying to unclasp her bra which he did successfully, again he threw the piece of clothing on the dry land, along with the others. She saw his eyes lit up nung natanggal nya nito ang bra nya. 

"Teka lang, may gusto na ring kumawala eh." sabi ni Vice pulling away from K. Binaba nya muna si Karylle so she unwrapped her legs from his waist. Inunbutton ni Vice ang shorts nya at tinanggal na completely ang suot nito pambaba and threw it. He faced Karylle again and lifted her roughly. She yelped when she felt his hard on and then turned to look at Vice who had nothing but lust in his eyes. She kissed his forehead, his nose and then finally his lips before nodding.

Vice took this as a signal, he reached down to take her underwear off. When the piece of clothing was off, he reached down and touched her entrance. She closed her eyes and suppressed a moan when she felt his fingers work it's magic, again.  

It didn't take long before she climaxed. Vice gave her a long kiss before he positioned himself to enter her. Karylle prepared herself, ibinaon nya ang ulo nya sa may leeg ni Vice and dug her nails sa likod nito as he entered her. Vice bit down on her shoulder as he was fully inside her. He felt her nails digging deeper as he started moving inside her, each thrust earning him a moan. 

Inalis ni Karylle ang ulo nya sa may leeg ni Vice at kinuha ang mukha ng lalaki para halikan ito. He started moving faster as she kissed him deeper and deeper to try and stop herself from moaning. Vice cupped her breasts and started playing with both her nipples, she arched her back, feeling herself tighten more with what Vice was doing to her body.

"Viceeeeeee!!!" she moaned his name and this earned her a proud smirk from him and an even harder thrust.

A few more seconds later ay nag climax na lang ulit si Karylle. Vice followed afterwards and they both hugged each other tighter. Pareho silang hinihingal at parehong binabalik ang mga hininga nila. Vice left lazy kisses on her shoulder and her neck.

"Thank you." bulong ni Vice kay Karylle habang hinihingal pa rin.

"I love you." sagot naman ni Karylle na nakapatong ang baba sa balikat ni Vice at nakapikit while hinihingal din. 

 

~

 

Kinagabihan,  pagkatapos kumain ng dalawa ay nakatanggap ng text si Vice from Anne. He excused himself kay Karylle na nag liligpit ng pinagkainan nila, at pumunta sa may harap ng bahay.  Nakita nyang nag miss call si Anne kaya sya na mismo ang tumawag dito. 

"Anong kailangan mo?" sabi ni Vice na pabulong at tumingin sa loob ng bahay just to make sure na hindi nakikinig si Karylle. 

"BRING MY SISTER BACK!" sabi ni Anne na pasigaw sa phone.

Tumawa naman si Vice sarcastically at umiling, "Tapos ano? Ipapapatay mo sya dun sa gagong Billy na yun?" 

"Vice! Hindi!" sabi ni Anne, "Ayoko na, ayoko na..."

"Anne, who are you trying to convince?"

"I swear Vice, ayoko na.  She's been through enough! I just want her back, I want her safe."

"So, alam mo na rin yun nangyari sa kanya?"

"Yes.. I feel awful... I just want-"

"Wag kang mag alala Anne, habang kasama nya ako, walang mangyayaring masama sa kanya."

"Vice, bring her home!" 

"Bakit Anne?" Vice smiled sarcastically, "Paano ako makakasigurong nag sasabi ka ng totoo? Paano si Billy?"

"Kakausapin ko si Billy, I told him na wala na ang plano."

"Kahit wala na yang plano, how can you be sure na hindi pa rin nya sasaktan si Karylle? Alam kong alam mo na gagawin nyang lahat para lang makuha mo ang gusto mo."

"Hindi ko na nga gusto 'to Vice! I've changed my mind! I don't want Karylle dead. Billy knows that!"

"Nagawang ipakidnap ni Billy si Karylle against your will hindi ba?"

"Yes, pero-"

"He'll stop at nothing until she's gone." sagot ni Vice.

"Kakausapin ko si Billy... Basta make sure she's safe."

"Akong bahala kay Karylle, Anne." sabi ni Vice before hanging up the phone. 

Pagtalikod ni Vice ay nagulat sya nung nakita nyang nakatayo si Karylle sa likod nya na luhaan ang mga mata. She opened her mouth para magsalita pero walang lumabas kung hindi isang cry of pain lang dahil sa sobrang sakit na nararamdaman nya.

"No, no no!" sabi ni Vice na nilapitan agad si Karylle at niyakap ito, "It's  not what-"

"GET OFF ME!!!" sabi ni Karylle at tinulak si Vice roughly.

"Pakinggan mo muna ako please..." sabi ni Vice na sinubukang lumapit kay Karylle pero binawalan sya nito.

"Wag kang lalapit sa'kin, utang na loob, wag kang lalapit!" Karylle said, her voice and eyes showed signs of nothing but hatred. 


	14. Fragments

_"Akong bahala kay Karylle, Anne." sabi ni Vice before hanging up the phone._

_Pagtalikod ni Vice ay nagulat sya nung nakita nyang nakatayo si Karylle sa likod nya na luhaan ang mga mata. She opened her mouth para magsalita pero walang lumabas kung hindi isang cry of pain lang dahil sa sobrang sakit na nararamdaman nya._

_"NO!" sabi ni Vice na nilapitan agad si Karylle at niyakap ito, "It's what-"_

_"GET OFF ME!!!" sabi ni Karylle at tinulak si Vice roughly._

_"Pakinggan mo muna ako please..." sabi ni Vice na sinubukang lumapit kay Karylle pero binawalan sya nito._

_"Wag kang lalapit sa'kin, utang na loob, wag kang lalapit!" Karylle said, her voice and eyes showed signs of nothing but hatred._

 

"Karylle, please, wag ka namang ganyan o." sabi ni Vice na nilapit ang kamay nya kay Karylle.

"Kung talagang mahal mo ko Vice, wag mo kong lalapitan." sabi ni Karylle na di na napigilan ang pagtulo ng luha nya. 

Vice went on his knees at gumapang na nakaluhod papunta kay Karylle. She moved back everytime na papalapit si Vice until her back touched the front of the door. Huminto din naman si Vice nung naka luhod na sya sa harap ni K. He took her hands and kissed it.

"Hayaan mo kong magpaliwanag, please. Makinig ka muna sa'kin K."

Kinuha pabalik ni Karylle ang mga kamay nya at tumayo naman si Vice. She wiped her tears away at tiningnan si Vice.

"I ask the questions." sabi ni Karylle na seryosong tiningnan si Vice. Tumango si Vice at nag frown sa sight ni Karylle ngayon. This is what he was afraid of. Alam nyang darating ang araw na masasaktan nya si Karylle once malaman nito ang totoo, pero hindi nya alam na  ngayong gabi na pala ito...

"Bakit mo kausap si Anne?"

"Tinawagan nya ako, sinabi nyang iuwi na daw kita."

"Why are you even in contact with her? Anong meron kayo? Bak-"

"Magkatrabaho kami." Vice cut her off.

"What do you mean?"

"She hired me..."

"Hired you to do what?!" tanong ni Karylle na naf-frustrate na ulit.

Vice looked down on the floor at pumikit. He then sighed as he looked up to stare at Karylle again.

"She hired me to kill you."

 

~

 

"Billy! It's over, ayoko na!" sabi ni Anne kay Billy over the phone.

"Ang gulo mo rin, akala ko ba you want her gone?! Bakit nagpapaka duwag ka ngayon?"

"That plan is over. Ayoko na, please tigilan mo na si Karylle." desperadang sabi ni Anne.

Billy laughed on the other line, "After I've risked my job for you, mag ba-back out ka na lang?"

"Isnt' this better? At least ngayon hindi na mari-risk lalo ang trabaho mo!"

"Kilala kita Anne, you're just letting your guilt take over you right now."

"Billy, you're wrong...Enough!"

"Don't worry babe, I'll finish the job for you." sabi ni Billy na parang wala na sa sarili.

"Wag mo syang sasaktan, you crazy bastard!" sigaw ni Anne over the phone

"Wh-what did you call me?!"

"Leave Karylle alone, or I swear!"

"Or what Anne? After all I've done for you!"

Anne hang up the call and threw her phone on her desk. She was currently in her office, almost lahat ng gamit nya ay nasa sahig na dahil sa pagkakalat nya binuhos ang frustrations nya. 

 

~

 

"She hired me to kill you, K."  sabi ni Vice ulit at lumayo ng konti kay Karylle nung nakita nya ang fear sa mukha nito.

"Are you?" takot na tanong ni Karylle.

Umiling naman si Vice at sinubukang lumapit ulit kay Karylle, but he stopped himself ng makita nyang tumigas bigla ang katawan ni Karylle when he attempted to get close.

"No! Of course hindi na!"

"Hindi na? So you wanted to kill me?"

"K, nakaraan na yun..." 

"All this time..." sabi ni Karylle na hindi makapaniwala. Tears started forming in her eyes again, "Sa daming beses mo kong tinanong kung pinagkakatiwalaan kita, I've always said yes." she shook her head in disbelief. "I even asked you kung dapat ba kitang pagkatiwalaan... And you said yes!" tumingin sya kay Vice habang umiiyak, "You liar!"

"Hindi ko naman inexpect na mamahalin kita eh. You were supposed to be just a job K! Hindi ko inaasahang mahuhulog ang loob ko sa'yo. I'm sorry K. I'm so sorry!"

Lumapit si Karylle sa kanya at sinampal sya ng malakas then tinulak habang umiiyak ito, "Sinungaling ka!"

"Like I said, wala naman sa planong mainlove ako sa'yo... Gusto ko lang namang bigyan hustisya ang pagkamatay ng ama ko." sabi ni Vice na umiiyak na rin habang nakasandal sa kabilang side ng pader opposite K.

He saw the confused look on Karylle's face kaya nagpatuloy sya, "Anak ako ni Reynaldo Viceral. Pinapatay ng ama mo ang tatay ko..."

"What are you talking about?" tanong ni Karylle na litong lito.

"Pinabaril ng walang pusong ama mo ang tatay ko kaya sya namatay!"

He saw the confused look on her face at napangiti sya sarcastically, "Exactly. Wala kang alam K, wala kang alam dahil tinakpan ng ama mo ang kasalanan nya. Ganyan kasi kayong mayayaman, nadadaan nyo sa pera lahat, pati krimen, kaya nyong pagtakpan." sabi ni Vice na halata ang pagkabitter.

"That's bullshit, Vice!"

"Hindi mo alam ang feeling na mawalan Karylle!"

"I lost someone I love too! I lost my mother Vice. Sa tingin mo madali sa'kin yun?"

Natahimik si Vice at inilayo ang tingin nya kay Karylle.

"Vice, ganun ba talaga?" sabi ni Karylle at kinagat ang labi nya para pigilan ang luha nya, "Kapag nasaktan ka, may karapatan ka na rin manakit ng iba?" she asked as tears started dropping from her eyes, "Kasi mali yun eh... Sana hinarap mo na lang yung problema...Sana diniretso mo na lang ako."

Lumapit si Vice sa kanya, dahan dahan, at kinuha yung mga kamay nya.

"Patawarin mo 'ko. Hindi ko gustong madamay ka pa." sabi ni Vice at pinunasan yung luha sa mukha ni Karylle. Hinatak nya papalapit sa kanya si Karylle at niyakap, "Pero maniwala ka, mahal na mahal kita. Totoo tong nararamdaman ko sa'yo Karylle."

She cried on his shoulders but kept her hands off him dahil galit pa rin sya kay Vice.

"I'll do anything para protektahan ka..."

She pulled away from Vice at umiling, "I don't want anything from you Vice.. Hindi ko kailangan ng proteksyon na sinasabi mong yan."

"Hindi lang si Anne ang kasabwat dito... Pati rin si Billy."

"No..." sabi ni Karylle at umiling.

"Maniwala ka sa'kin.. Hindi ka nya mahal." sabi ni Vice.

"You were protecting yourself nung sinabi mong wag kong pagkatiwalaan si Billy. Ikaw ang dapat kong hindi pagkatiwalaan!"

"He was the one behind the kidnapping, K!"

"Eh ikaw ba?" she managed to smirk despite the tears falling from her eyes, "Tell me Vice, alin sa mga nangyari sa'kin ang kagagawan mo?"

Tumahimik si Vice at inalis ang tingin kay Karylle. She raised her hands up to say na she gives up. 

"Goodbye Vice."

"Saan ka pupunta?"

"I'm going back to Manila." sagot ni Karylle pero bago pa sya makapasok ulit sa loob ng bahay ay hinatak sya sa braso ni Vice.

"No!" sabi ni Vice at umiling, "Wala sa kanila ang dapat mong pagkatiwalaan K."

"My dad is not going to hurt me!"

"May isa ka pang hindi alam." sabi ni Vice na tiningnan ng seryoso si Karylle and let go of her arm. K turned around to face him and waited for him to continue.

"When you were 20 years old... Just after namatay ang mommy mo... You were..."

"Spit it out Vice!"

"Nagahasa ka."

Karylle bursted out laughing, "What are you talking about?"

"Wala kang maalala dahil you were so depressed at the time na ayaw mo ng mabuhay, your dad wanted you to get better kaya he sent you to the US to get treated. After the treatment, nakalimutan mo lahat ng alaala mo of the event." explained ni Vice.

"I've heard enough Vice." sabi ni Karylle.

"Karylle, hindi kita hahayaang bumalik sa Manila ng hindi ako kasama."

"Really? Well, watch me." sabi ni Karylle na di na tumuloy sa bahay at lumakad na lang papalayo kay Vice at papalayo sa bahay para umalis talaga.

Sinigaw ni Vice ang pangalan nya pero she didn't stop. She just carried on walking away. Vice grabbed his car keys at sinundan si Karylle. 

 

"Karylle! Wag ka ng tumakbo, kung gusto mong bumalik sa Manila, hindi kita pipigilan, basta hayaan mo lang akong samahan kita. Please."

Karylle stopped walking at hinarap si Vice, she took her hand out and waited for Vice to give her the car keys.

"Ako ang mag d-drive." sabi ni Vice at umiling.

"You're not coming with me." sabi ni Karylle at inagaw yung keys kay Vice. She went in the car at nilock ang doors para hindi makapasok si Vice. Once naka start na ang engine, she rolled the window down at tumingin kay Vice.

"Karylle," sabi ni Vice na umiiling at nagmamakaawa, "Hayaan mo kong samahan ka."

"I'm sorry but I can't be in the same space as you." sabi ni Karylle before driving away. 

 

~

 

Nakarating si Karylle ng Manila just before 10 PM. Dumiretso sya sa bahay nila  especially nung nakita nyang wala ang sasakyan ni Anne dun. Nagulat naman si Dr Modesto ng makita ang anak pero natuwa din ito dahil nga sa pagka miss nya kay Karylle.

"K, you're back? Hindi ka man lang nagsabi na ngayon pala ang balik mo anak." sabi nito kay Karylle whilst hugging her.

"What?"

"How was your vacation with Billy? Saan mga gamit mo anak?" tanong ni Dr M at hinahanap mga gamit ni Karylle.

"Vacation with Billy?"

Tumawa si Dr M, "Naku, mukhang pagod ka sa byahe mo anak, mabuti pa, magpahinga ka na. Have you eaten? Gusto mong kumain muna?"

Karylle looked away for a second, inisip nya ang sinabi sa kanya ni Vice about Billy, na kasabwat din ito sa plano ni Anne. What he said about him being behind the kidnapping suddenly made sense. 

She grabbed the car keys out of the pocket of Vice's hoody na suot nya ngayon at nag mamadaling umalis.

"Karylle, where are you going?"

"I just forgot something at Billy's." excuse ni Karylle and then closed the door behind her. 

 

~

After getting a ride back from a friend back to Manila para sundan si Karylle, dumiretso si Vice sa bahay nito pero nakita nyang lumabas ito sa bahay at sumakay ulit sa kotse. Since dala nya na ang motor nya ay sinundan nya ulit si Karylle. She saw her stop in front of Billy's house. Pinark nya yung motor nya from a distance at pinanood muna si Karylle. Nag doorbell sya sa bahay ni Billy at lumabas si Billy after a minute. 

Kinabahan si Vice dahil hindi nya alam ang gagawin ni Billy kay Karylle, natakot syang baka saktak nito si Karylle, pero what he saw shocked him. He saw Billy hugged Karylle pero hindi naman yumakap pabalik si Karylle. 

"K! Oh my gosh! You had us so worried!" sabi ni Billy na yakap pa rin si Karylle at hinalikan sa ulo. 

She pulled away from Billy at binigyan ng confused look.

"Did Vice hurt you? A-anong ginawa nya sa'yo?"

"Anong si Vice?" tanong ni Karylle.

"Let's go inside, Doc." sabi ni Billy at inakbayan si Karylle. 

"Hindi na nating kailangan pumasok sa loob Billy. What do you mean did Vice hurt me?"

"He kidnapped you hindi ba?" tanong ni Billy na parang walang alam.

Karylle looked down and absorbed everything at the moment. She pulled away from Billy, "I have to go." sabi ni Karylle at tumakbo pabalik sa kotse.

"Karylle, saan ka ba pupunta?!"

"Babalikan kita once makausap ko si Anne." sabi ni Karylle at nag drive na naman paalis. 

Vice stayed outside Billy's house for a few minutes, he saw Billy taking his phone out at mukhang may tinawagan sa phone bago pumasok sa bahay nito. Once Billy was inside the house, he started his motor again at sinundan kung saan papunta si Karylle.

 

~

 

Sinundan ni Vice si Karylle hanggang sa makarating ito sa may hospital nila. She parked the car just infront of the hospital entrance. Nagtaka naman ang mga body guards pero hinayaan din sya ng makita nila na si Karylle Tatlonghari pala ito, ang may ari ng hospital nila. She went in the hospital at dumiretso sa elevator to go to Anne's office. Vice waited outside the hospital dahil alam nyang kailangang mag usap ng magkapatid. Hiniling na lang nya na sana hindi magka sakitan ang dalawa. 

 

~

 

Anne exited her office para umuwi na, she received a few missed calls from Billy pero hindi na sya nagtaka. Ilang beses na rin kasi syang tinatawagan ni Billy since nung away nila a few hours ago. She was locking her office when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around at nagulat ng makita si Karylle.

"Unless you want a scandal, we better talk inside your office." said Karylle fiercely at tinulak si Anne para pumasok sa office nito.  Anne watched her nervously and gulped down the guilt that was building up her throat the second she saw her stepsister. 

Naglakad si Karylle papunta sa may bintana ng office ni Anne. She looked at the cityscape view of her office and smiled. Anne stood nervously in front of the desk, she fidgeted with the buttons of her blazer and waited for Karylle to speak.

Humarap si Karylle kay Anne with a fake smile on her face, "You hate so much na sinubukan mo pa akong ipapatay?"

This was what Anne was afraid of. Nahiya na lang sya at napatingin sa baba.

"What for Anne? Para dito?" sabi ni Karylle referring to the building their in now, "Para sa yaman ni Daddy?"

"I'm so sorry." Anne said almost in a whisper as tears started forming in her eyes. 

Karylle laughed sarcastically. She only stopped when she felt tears forming in her eyes too. Kahit na galit na galit sya kay Anne, hindi pa rin nya magawang i-hate ang step sister nya. 

"I tried Anne... I really did. Sinubukan kong lahat para lang maging maayos ang relationship natin. I did it not because Dad wanted me to, I did it because unlike you, I actually wanted a sister." 

Anne hugged herself para pigilan ang sarili nya from crying even more. Even now, hindi pa rin nya matingnan si Karylle sa mga mata nito.

"After my mom died, I accepted that dad would have to move on. I was so happy when you and Tita  came into our lives..." Karylle said and leaned back on the desk to sit down, "When you lost your mom, I wanted to be there for you too because I knew what you were going through, I thought that would be our chance para magka ayos."

"K, you don't have to do this. I'm wrong, I'm sorry." sabi ni Anne at nag meet na rin finally ang mga mata nila ni Karylle.

"I don't need all of this Anne." sabi ni Karylle referring again to their wealth, "I don't need money to be happy."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need your sorry's either... It's a bit late for that.

Anne nodded and turned her eyes back to the floor again, she hugged herself even tighter.

"Tell me this lang... Bakit ayaw mo na akong ipapatay ngayon? What changed your mind?"

Anne slowly looked up, she wiped her tears and lumunok, "You don't deserve-"

Karylle laughed sarcastically at pinutol si Anne, "I don't deserve to die?"

"I didn't know what you went through 8 years ago.. You've suffered so much, I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I only just found out, I'm so sorry." sabi ni Anne na nilapitan si Karylle at niyakap ito bigla.

Karylle pulled away at tiningnan si Anne na nalilito.

"I understand na wala kang naaalala because of the treatment you had-"

"I wasn't raped!"

"You should talk to Dad." sabi ni Anne at napayuko, "I'm sorry K... I'll understand kung hindi mo na ako mapatawad, I just want to say na I'm sorry." 

Napahawak si Karylle sa ulo nya dahil naguguluhan pa rin sya sa mga nangyayari.

"Is Billy part of this?" tanong ni Karylle kay Anne.

Anne just simply nodded, "Billy and I were together before you two even were." 

Karylle exhaled deeply sabay patak ng luha nya, that was the final blow, she felt so betrayed. Ginamit lang sya ni Billy, never syang minahal nito. 

"Breaking my heart, part din 'to ng plano no?" tanong ni Karylle with a sarcastic smile, "Cos it sure worked." sabi ni Karylle giving Anne a thumbs up before she walked out of the office.


	15. Downfall

Nagmamadaling umalis si Karylle sa hospital at sumakay ulit sa kotse nya. It's now 11 PM kaya naman nag aalala na si Vice sa dalaga. Still, he followed wherever she was driving to and he found himself back in the same spot just under an hour ago. They were outside Billy's house again, Vice hiding behind a van habang nakasakay pa rin sa motor nya. Karylle went out of the car at nag doorbell impatiently. She was basically punching the doorbell dahil sa pagka inis nya.  

Lumabas ulit si Billy na nag tataka sa pagka impatient ni Karylle.

"Doc, anong problema?" tanong nito kay Karylle na kunware clueless. She waited until nabuksan ni Billy ang gate at kaharap nya na ito. 

Once Billy was in front of her, she gave him one hard slap on his left cheek. Nagulat si Billy at napamura sa lakas ng sampal sa kanya ni Karylle.

"Karylle, babe, what's wrong?" tanong ni Billy at sinubukan pang hawakan ang mga kamay ni Karylle. She was quick enough to move back and slapped him hard on his right cheek naman.

"Don't Billy. Just don't." sabi ni Karylle while shaking her head disgustingly at him.

Billy licked his lips and turned to her with a smug smile, "Alam mo na?"

"Na niloko nyo lang ako? Oo." she said.

"At least tell me na kahit papano nasaktan ka." sabi ni Billy and smiled.

Karylle frowned at nabastos sa sinabi ni Billy.

"Aw Doc, minahal mo talaga ako no?" natatawang tanong ni Billy.

She was about to slap him again pero he caught her hand and threw it back to her.

"Lahat ba ng nangyari sa'tin... Lahat ba yun fake?"

"Are you asking kung minahal kita?" Billy asked.

Karylle managed to pull herself together and then tiningnan sa mata si Billy, preparing herself for his answer.

"I guess the sex was satisfactory." sabi ni Billy at nag smirk.

Karylle balled her fists at yumuko.

"Apart from the sex, nope... You're really nothing to me."

"I loved you." sabi ni Karylle na parang diring diri na rin sya.

"I can never love you Karylle... Not after what happened to you 8 years ago.." sabi ni Billy at tumawa ulit, "You're disgusting." 

Karylle was about to slap him again  pero nagulat na lang silang dalawa ng biglang sumugod si Vice at sinuntok si Billy which caused for him to go straight to the floor dahil sa lakas ng sapak sa kanya ni Vice.

"Karylle, go." sabi ni Vice at tinulak papalayo si Karylle kay Billy, "Go." sabi ni Vice habang nakatapak ang paa sa may dibdib ni Billy.

Karylle did what Vice asked at umalis. 

Vice was left with Billy who was still struggling to leet loose on the floor. Diniin ni Vice ang pagtapak nya sa dibdib ni Billy at hinawakan sa kwelyo si Billy bago dinuran ito.

"Ikaw ang disgusting." sabi ni Vice at inupakan ulit si Billy sa mukha. Pagkatapos ay pinag sisipa nya ang katawan nito hanggang sa nangisay na ito sa sakit. 

~

Karylle drove back to the first place she went to once she got back to Manila; her house. She went to her dad's office dahil alam nyang nandun pa ito at this time. She barged in kahit alam nyang ayaw ng dad nyang nagpapa disturb kapag nag ttrabaho ito sa office nya. She sighed deeply and let her tears fall infront of her dad.

"K? Anak, anong problema?" napatayo si Dr M sa pwesto nito sa harap ng desk nya at lalapitan sana si Karylle.

K shook her head, "Dad, please... Tell me the whole truth." sabi ni Karylle at lumapit para umupo sa harap ng desk ng daddy nya.

Dr M saw how broken her daughter was at na-gets nya na agad ang ibig sabihin nito. He walked around his desk at umupo sa upuan opposite Karylle. He took her hand at ni-lift ang mukha nito. He wiped the tears the was on her cheeks bago nag salita.

"Who told you?"

"Importante pa ba yun Dad?"

Dr M shook his head, "I guess not." sagot nito at napahinga ng malalim.

"Years ago, bago pa kami magka kilala ng mommy mo, she was in a relationship with this guy... Dahil mahirap yung lalaki, against ang Lolo mo sa relasyon nila ng mommy mo. That's why they moved to the US para pag hiwalayin ang mommy mo at yung lalaki. Then I met your mom, naka move on na sya dun sa lalaki nung nagka gustuhan kami. Years passed kinasal kami ng mommy mo, you were brought into the world and then umuwi na ulit kami dito sa Philippines para sa itaguyod ang business ng Lolo mo, my dad... When you were turning 18, your mom came across the same guy-"

"Reynaldo Viceral." sabi ni Karylle kaya naman nagulat ang dad nya.

"How do you know him?"

"What happened dad?"

"Sa dami na ng taon na nakalipas, mahal pa rin pala ni Reynaldo ang mommy mo. Kahit may asawa at mga anak na si Reynaldo, pinilit nya pa rin ang sarili nya sa mommy mo. Of course your mom told him na wala na, matagal na silang tapos, pero hindi pa rin tumigil si Reynaldo. For a year, he stalked your mom. I wanted to go back sa US para ligtas kayo, pero your mom wanted to stay here dahil sabi nya hindi daw tayo dapat umalis dahil sa takot. Then namatay yung mommy mo dahil sa sakit sa puso... A year later, sumugod dito si Reynaldo.. He was drunk, he was out of his mind, he was mentally unstable at the time K, may dala syang kutsilyo, sinugod nya yung mga guard,  he then threatened to kill me, buti na lang dumating yung ibang guards at pinigilan sya."

"Pinapatay nyo ba sya dad?"

"What? No, no hija." sabi ni Dr M, "Inagaw nya yung isang baril ng guards, akala ko na ipuputok nya ito sa'kin pero he shot himself sa ulo... Up to this day, I can still remember his last words, he said na sa kamatayan lang daw nya makakasama ang mommy mo kaya gugustuhin nya na lang mamatay."

Karylle cringed after hearing the story, "Why don't I remember this dad?" she frowned as if nirerecall nya mga pangyayari. 

"Kasi nasa US ka at the time anak." sabi ni Dr M at napahigpit ang hawak sa kamay ng anak nya. 

"Studying?"

Inalis ni Dr M ang tingin nya sa anak at tumingin sa mga kamay nito.

"Dad?"

"After your mom died... Hindi pa rin tayo tinigilan ni Reynaldo, he hired someone to..." Dr M paused napapikit dahil sa alaala ng anak nyang halos gumuho na ang mundo noon.

"I've heard it from Vice, from Anne and from Billy.. Dad, isa sa kanila hindi ako pinaniwalaan... Now tell me the truth." sabi ni Karylle at hinatak ang kamay nya from her dad, "I'm stronger than you think Dad."

Dr M took another sigh at tumango, confirming what the others have said to Karylle, "Nag utos sya ng mga tao para gahasin ka." 

"Bakit di ko maalala dad?" naiiyak na tanong ni Karylle.

"Anak, you were so young at the time.. You were so broken, I hated seeing you like that. At such a young age, you were already at the lowest point of your life... Sinubukan mong kunin ang buhay mo dahil sa pagka depress sa nangyari.. I couldn't take it anymore."

Karylle buried her face in her hands habang umiiyak. She felt sick dahil sa nangyari, pero she felt even sicker dahil sa pag sisinungaling na ginawa ng mga taong akala nyang nagmamahal sa kanya. 

"Dinala kita sa US after finding a treatment there, you stayed in a psychiatric hospital for 6 months, you had different treatments, pero ang pinaka effective ay yung electroconvulsive therapy.. I'm sure you've heard of it anak... I'm sorry kung hindi ko sinabi sa'yo... Ayun kasi ang point ng pag papagamot ko sa'yo. Ayokong maalala mo pa na may nangyari sa'yong ganon. Ang bata bata mo pa anak, inosente ka pero nadamay ka pa sa gulo namin."

Tinaas ni Karylle ang ulo nya at pinunasan ang mga luha from her face.She combed her hair back using her hand at tiningnan ang dad nya.

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Nabuntis ka." Dr M blurted out at tiningnan mata sa mata si Karylle. 

Napatayo si Karylle sa narinig nya at napahawak sa tiyan dahil at that time she felt physically sick. She held on to the door knob dahil she wanted to get out of there na.  

"Pero anak-"

Naputol ang sasabihin sana ni Dr M ng sumugod sa room si Vice. Napaatras si Karylle since she was just stood in front of the door. Sabay napatingin ang mag ama kay Vice. Karylle frowned when she saw blood stains on his shirt at narealize na kay Billy yun.

She reached for his face dahil may pasa ito sa may side ng labi, "Okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Karylle na napigilang maging concerned kay Vice. Vice smiled dahil natuwa sya sa ginawa ni Karylle. Narealize din naman agad ni Karylle na mainit ang dugo nya kay Vice kaya she took her hand away and tuluyan ng lumabas sa room.

Naiwan sa kwarto si Vice at Dr M. Tumayo si Dr M at nilapitan si Vice.

"I'm guessing ikaw yung anak ni Reynaldo." sabi ni Dr M at inabot ang kamay kay Vice.

Tiningnan lang ni Vice ang kamay ni Dr M at umiling. He didn't say another word at sumunod kay Karylle. 

Vice went outside pero nakita nyang nandun pa rin ang kotseng gamit ni Karylle. He stayed outside dahil alam nyang lalabas din ito. He was right, after 10 minutes ay lumabas ng bahay si Karylle na may dalang luggage. Nilapitan ito agad ni Vice at hinarangan ang dadaanan.

"Vice, stay away from me." sabi ni Karylle at binigyan ng seryosong tingin si Vice na parang hindi na talaga sya nag bibiro.

"Wag kang umalis, di ko kayang mawala ka K, please, ayusin natin to. I'm sorry." Vice begged habang sinusundan sya.

Karylle unlocked her car at nilagay sa trunk ang bagahe nya and then closed it. Bago pa sya makaalis ay tinrap sya ni Vice using his arms. She was leaned back on the trunk of her car with Vice's arms trapping her from both sides. 

"Karylle, alam kong mali ako na saktan ka dahil nasaktan ako, pero-"

"Ang kapal mong gumanti sa isang bagay na wala naman kaming kasalanan." sabi ni Karylle at tinulak si Vice.

Vice scrunched up his face, "Anong walang kasalanan?"

"Your dad killed himself, walang kinalaman ang pamilya ko sa pagkamatay ng ama mo."

Tumawa si Vice, "You see? Pinupuno na naman ng tatay mo ng kasinungalingan yang utak mo!"

"And you know the best part?" Karylle laughed sarcastically, "Ang ama mo ang may pakana ng pang gagahasa sa'kin." she said like it was nothing at iniwan si Vice. 

Karylle got in the driver's seat at sinumulan ang engine ng kotse nya. She took one last look kay Vice from the side mirror at nag drive off. 


	16. Burning Bridges

"Naging mabuting ama naman ang tatay sa'yo hindi ba?"

"Nay!" sabi ni Vice at sinuntok yung sofa na inuupuan nya sabay tumayo, "Pinaliwala nyo akong mabuti syang tao. Pinaliwala nyo kong namatay sya dahil sa kasalanan ng iba."

"Sa tingin mo madali sa'kin tanggapin na namatay ang ama mo?  Mas ginusto nya pang makasama sa kabilang buhay yung babaeng mahal nya kaysa sa ating pamilya nya... Ano sa tingin mo naramdaman ko nak?" tanong ni Nanay Rosario kay Vice. 

Napahawak si Vice sa batok nya at umiling, "Nay, simula nung namatay si Tatay, ginawa ko ng mission sa buhay ko na makapag higanti sa pamilya ni Modesto Tatlonghari."

"Si Karylle?"

"Oo nay. Si Karylle Tatlonghari, yung anak nya. Binigyan ako ng malaking pera para patayin si Karylle Tatlonghari."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Nanay Rosario sa narinig mula sa anak nya, tumayo ito at nilapitan si Vice sabay hinawakan sa braso, "H-hindi mo naman ginawa diba anak?"

Umiling si Vice at napatawa sarcastically, "Ginusto ko man 'nay, pero hindi ko nagawa... Napamahal sa'kin si Karylle eh."

"Totoong kasama mo sya sa Bataan?"

Tumango si Vice, "Pero wala na 'nay. Simula pa lang alam ko na ganito ang ending namin." 

"Anak, kung mahal nyo ang isa't isa, hindi ba't magagawaan ng paraan yan para maayos?"

"Ayokong patuloy pa syang saktan." sabi ni Vice at lumayo sa nanay nya.

"Saan ka pupunta?"

"Hindi ko ho alam." sabi ni Vice at napakamot ng ulo, "Lalayo muna."

"Tutoy, patawarin mo ko." sabi ni Nanay Rosario at napayakap kay Vice.

Hinayaan na lang ni Vice ang nanay nya na yakapin sya. Kahit masama ang loob nya sa nanay nya ay naiintindihan nya naman ito.

"Ang sa'kin lang nay, sana hindi nyo kami pinaliwala na mabuting ama ang tatay namin."

"Sana mapatawad mo 'ko, anak. Sana rin mapatawad mo ang tatay mo."

Umiling si Vice at ngumiti ng fakely, "Dinamay nya si Karylle 'nay... Mahal ko man o hindi si Karylle, hindi, wala pa rin mababago. Inosente si Karylle, bakit kailangan pa nyang madamay? Oo, sabihin na natin na wala na syang maalala sa nangyari, pero ngayong alam nya na ulit, habang buhay nyang dadalhin sa alaala nya na nagahasa sya."

"Anak..." sabi ni Nanay Rosario at pinunasan ang luhang tumulo bigla sa mukha ni Vice. Hindi namalayan ni Vice na umiiyak na pala sya. He wiped his tears roughly at lumabas sa bahay ng nanay nya. 

 

~

Over night ay nag stay si Karylle sa isang hotel. She checked out in the hotel early at dumiretso sa cemetery para dalawin ang mommy nya. It was only 8 AM in the morning, not a lot of people were there, she sat on the grass and placed a single stemmed white rose sa puntod ng mommy nya. She traced her index finger on the letters of her mother's name at di nya namalayan na tumutulo na pala yung luha nya. 

"Ma, kung buhay ka siguro ngayon may tao pa akong pinag kakatiwalaan noh?" she said talking to the tomb, "Siguro yayakapin mo ko to tell me na everything is going to be okay... Mama, miss na miss na kita. Lalo na ngayon kasi ngayon Ma, mag isa na lang ako eh. I've never felt so alone in my entire life... Ganun pala, one moment you feel loved, then the next malalaman mo na lang na your life has been one big lie... Na lahat ng taong akala mong mahal ka... Lahat ng taong akala mong mapag kakatiwalaan mo.. Lahat sila mag babago... At dahil nag bago sila, damay ka na rin kasi apektado yung buhay mo sa pagbabago na yun..." she bit her lip and pouted as more tears came.

"I met this guy a few months ago Mama... His name is Vice." sabi ni Karylle at ngumiti sadly, "I fell in love with him Ma... He said he fell in love with me too..." she paused and sighed, "But turns out, he only used me to get revenge on something dad didn't actually do." she said at tumawa bitterly. 

She took another deep sigh at umiyak while hiding her face sa mga palad nya, "I'm so stupid ma... Can you believe someone who has a PhD can be this stupid when it comes to love." sabi ni Karylle at umiling, "I still love him despite what he did. He wanted to kill me for God's sake."

Tumigil muna sa pag iyak si Karylle at tinitigan lang yung puntod ng mommy nya, "Wh-what should I do?"

"K..."  

Karylle turned around nung marinig nya yung boses na tinawag yung pangalan nya behind her. It was her dad.  Tinalikuran nya na lang ulit ang dad nya at binalik ang tingin sa puntod ng mommy nya. Her dad sat next to her at tinitigan lang sya.

"What?" she asked and looked at him with cold, hurt eyes. 

"I don't want to lose you anak." sabi ni Dr M na naluluha at inakbayan si Karylle at nilapit sa may dibdib nya. 

"Dad, you'll never lose me..." she said assuring her dad and patted his chest, "I just need time to heal." she said pulling away.

Natahimik silang mag ama for a while dahil hindi na alam ni Dr M ang masasabi nya pa sa anak para mapagaan ang loob nito. He's never seen her like this. This was worst than when she was 20. At least she would talk to him, and tell him lahat ng iniisip nya. Now his daughter was ice cold. Hindi nya alam ang iniisip nito.

"What's your plan?" 

"What happened to my baby?" tanong ni Karylle out of the blue.

"You lost the baby two months into the pregnancy... Masyado kang stressed at the time so you had a miscarriage. I'm sorry."

"You know dad, kahit na mag papaalala sa'kin yung bata na yun sa nangyari sa'kin, I'd still want him or her. No child should be deprived of love." sabi ni Karylle at ngumiti, "My baby would have been seven noh? Same age as Caleb." sabi ni Karylle at napangiti sadly, "Oh well..."

"I'm so sorry Karylle."

"Dad, stop saying sorry... I'm sick of people saying sorry... If you knew you were going to be sorry in the end, sana hindi nyo na lang ginawa yung kasalanan nyo at the first place." 

Another awkward silence.

"So what's your plan?"

"I need find myself muna siguro... I'll take a leave from the hospital. I don't think I can heal people when I'm broken myself." sabi ni Karylle.

"I understand..." sabi ni Dr M at hinaplos ang likod ni Karylle.

Naputol ang moment ng mag ama ng dumating si Anne. She didn't say a word and only placed a bouquet of flowers sa puntod ng nanay ni Karylle. Nag look up ang mag ama kay Anne. Anne gave them a smile but genuine smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"K, I just wanna apologize again for-"

Tumayo na si Karylle at nag cross ng arms, "Kung wala kang respeto sa'kin Anne, pwede bang kahit man lang Mama ko, bigyan mo ng konti." 

Anne was about to say something when Dr M interrupted them, "What's happening?"

"I don't have the time to hear this again, I'm sure Anne will tell you everything dad, right Anne?"

Tumango si Anne, "K, please, gusto ko lang magkaayos tayo."

Karylle looked at the time on her phone, "I'm late for my flight."

Binigyan sya ng confused look nina Anne at ng daddy nya, "Flight?"

"Wag nyo na akong hanapin. I'll come back when I'm ready." sabi ni Karylle at tinalikuran yung dad nya at si Anne.

She went to her car and stayed in there for a few minutes watching her dad and Anne conversed into a heated conversation. She only left when she saw her dad give Anne a slap on the face and Anne trying to beg for an apology for what she did. She saw Anne giving her one last look, na parang genuine na sorry naman ito, but Karylle just drove off papunta sa airport. 

 

~

Dumating si Karylle sa NAIA airport ng mga 10 AM. Vice has tried to contact her so many times pero hindi ito sinasagot ng dalaga. She wanted to leave the country in peace, pero at the same time gusto nya ring marinig ang sasabihin ni Vice despire her hate for him. Once she arrived sa aiport ay pumunta agad sya sa counter para bumili ng ticket papunta ng America. 

The US was her second home, she knew na it would be the only place where she'd feel at home. Alam nya rin na dito lang nya mahahanap ang peace na kailangan nya to be able to heal from her experiences the past few months. 

Nang mabili nya na yung ticket nya ay pumunta muna sya sa waiting area para hintayin yung flight nya which will leave in about one hour. 

She took her phone out of handbag and saw it light up. May incoming call na naman sya from Vice after more than 20 missed calls. She sighed and ignore his call, but a few seconds later ay nag riring na naman yung phone nya. It was Vice again.

She allowed it to ring for  a while before deciding to finally answer it.

"You have twenty seconds to say what you want to say." she said coldly.

Narinig nyang huminga ng malalim si Vice on the other line but remained quiet.

"Vice?" she asked as if prompting him to speak.

"I love you." sabi ni Vice.

"That's not--"

"Wag kang umalis. I'm so sorry." he said, yung boses nya punong puno ng desperation.

Kahit i-deny nya man ay lumambot bigla yung puso ni Karylle dahil sa sinabi ni Vice. 

"Look... I will not deny na mahal pa rin kita kahit na niloko mo lang ako... But I will not also let myelf to maintain the feelings that I have for you. You made me happy even if it was just for a short amount of time. I don't know whether you genuinely wanted that or what - but I've got to admit, I was sincerely  happy, especially in the past week... Dahil yun sa'yo Vice. And for that, thank you..." Karylle paused to wipe a tear away, "Ah Vice.. Thank you din for breaking my trust, without you, siguro patuloy parin akong magpapakatanga. Patuloy parin siguro akong magtitiwala sa mga taong hindi deserve ang tiwala ko."

"Karylle, let me prove myself to you. Please."

"I gave you enough chances Vice. Too many actually, but you still chose to lie straight to my face."

"Tatanggapin ko lahat ng masasakit na salita Karylle, lahat ng galit at paninisi mo--"

"Oo, sinisisi kita dahil niloko mo ako... But I'm blaming myself more for expecting too much. For actually believing na mabuti kang tao."

"Sabi mo mahal mo ko diba? Why can't we start with that?"

"Hindi ko na kayang makita ka pa Vice. Masyadong masakit. Just let me be." Karylle said na nababasag na ang boses, "Let me forget you."

"No!" Karylle, selfish na kung selfish but I love you. I need you."

"It's not going to be easy to move on from this, but isipin na lang natin ang isa't isa - mas mahalagang mag move pass na tayo from this. If you really love me, wag na tayong maglokohan... We both know na not every good things in life will remain forever... We have to say goodbye at certain good things sa buhay natin." Karylle said and smiled sadly, "Lahat ng pinagdadaanan ko ngayon, I'll just use it as a training ground for me to become a better person... And you should too."

"Karylle, wait-"

"Goodbye Vice."

Hinangup ni Karylle yung phone at binalik na ito sa handbag nya. She took out her foundation and retouched her make-uo. 

"This is the new you." she said while looking at her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes were still watery but she managed to pull a brave face on.  


	17. Rebound

_Three years later.._

 

Karylle is still living in the US. Eversince umalis sya ng Pilipinas ay hindi pa rin sya nakakabalik. She spent the first two years of her time travelling the world, from sight seeing in Europe to helping out in poor countries in Africa. Only in the last year she managed to settle down in the States. She also started her own clinic with the help of some family ties in the States. 

Since nangyari yung nangyari three years ago ay wala na syang masyadong balita tungkol sa mga tao sa Pilipinas. She still talks to her dad pero he would have to be the one to reach out dahil she pretty much shut everyone out. Last she heard about Anne ay umalis na ito ng bahay nila at nakatira sa Makati. Si Billy naman daw ay bumalik na ulit sa US after being being fired from his job, thankfully kahit nasa iisang bansa sila ay hindi pa rin sila nagkikita ng landas. Her dad wanted to file a case against Billy and Anne pero hindi na lang ito pinansin ni Karylle. She wanted them out of her life, at palalakihin pa ng kaso ang problema. She really didn't want to see them. She just wanted to move on. 

Si Vice naman... Vice didn't leave her alone buong taon after nyang umalis sa Pilipinas. She heard na pinuntahan pa sya nito sa America pero nakaalis na sya ng bansa papuntang Italy nung dumating ito kaya hindi rin sila nag tagpo. He also spammed her with calls, text messages, voicemails and letters - but not once did she reply.

His last letter said something about giving up but not actually giving up, she didn't really understand it. It was 10 pages long, back to front. He said na titigil na sya from reaching out to her dahil he knows naman na nagtatago sya. He didn't want to come across as annoying and desperate - she thought how it was funny how he realized that after a year or non-stop messages. His letter also said na itutuloy na nya yung pag aabogado, na he'd take up a master's in law para matuloy na yung pangarap nya nung bata pa syang maging lawyer. She thought good for him. She remembered him telling her one time na gustong gusto nyang maging lawyer noon pa man pero natigil lang ito nung namatay yung tatay nya at di nabigyan ng hustisya ito, meaning he lost his trust sa buong law system. 

 

So fast forward 3 years, she's now based in New York with her own clinic, own apartment, and with a new man in her life. 

 

~

"Good morning babe." 

"Psst, Karylle!" she felt a pair of cold hands wrap around her waist. She cringed but then smiled afterwards.

"Happy six months babe." sabi ulit nung lalaki at hinalikan sya sa leeg.

Karylle sat up and straddled her boyfriend. She slowly opened her eyes and gave him a lopsided grin. 

"Happy monthsary." sabi ni Karylle at nakipag nose to nose sa lalaki before leaning closer to kiss him.

"Teka lang K..." sabi nung guy as Karylle teased him with short kisses on his lips. 

"Hmm?" she said with her eyes still half closed at nakangiti.

"I was thinking we get breakfast first before you head to work..."  his hands laid flat on her back as he avoided her lips.

What he said caught her attention, she pulled away and grinned, "Aw Pete, you'll be late for work though."

"It's my company, I'm the boss." sagot ni Peter at nag smirk. Peter Jackstone, for his age of 35 is the owner of a multimillion engineering company in New York. He's known to be one of the youngest and most successful business men in the US and even sa Philippines, he's well known. 

"Peter Jackstone, tut tut." sabi ni Karylle while umiiling.

"You're in or not?" tanong ni Peter na nilalaro ang buhok ni Karylle, "I know how much you love your longsilog." Peter winked.

"Mag shower na ako." sabi ni Karylle na tumayo from Peter at nagmadaling pumunta sa bathroom, sinilip nya ang ulo sa may pinto at tiningnan si Peter, "Mag cacamping ba tayo?"

"What?" tanong ni Peter.

Karylle's eyes travelled down to his crotch and he realized kaya naman tinakpan nya ito gamit ang unan ni Karylle.

"Right." sabi ni Peter at tumawa.

 

~

 Sa isang restaurant sa Quezon City ay kumakain ng late dinner si Vice while still catching up on some paperwork. He was in the middle of reading research about his new case ng may tumawag sa kanyang bata.

"Kuya Vice! Kuya Vice!" lumingon si Vice sa kanan nya at nakita ang isang binatang lalaki.

"Kilala ba kita?" tanong ni Vice na tinakpan yung binabasa nya para bigyan ng atensyon yung bata. 

Natigil naman silang dalawa nung may sumulpot sa likod nung batang lalaki.

"Caleb, halika na anak, uuwi na tayo, gabi na." sabi ng babae na mukhang nanay nung bata.

"Caleb?" tanong ni Vice sa bata at napaisip.

 _Si Caleb._ Si Caleb... He thought at naalala yung time na bumisita sila ni Karylle sa Child Haus para dalawin ito para sa birthday nya.

"Wow, ang laki mo na!" sabi ni Vice na tumayo at niyakap si Caleb.

"Kuya Vice, ang tagal ko na po kayo di nakikita, di pa rin kayo nagbabago, pogi nyo pa rin." sabi ni Caleb at kumindat kay Vice.

"Tong batang to talaga o!" sabi ni Vice na may malaking ngiti sa mukha at ginulo ang buhok ni Caleb.

"Paano mo kilala ang anak ko?" tanong nung babae na inakbayan si Caleb at nginitian si Vice.

"Kaibigan sya ni Ate K, mama." sagot ni Caleb at ngumiti kay Vice.

"Mama mo?" 

"Inampon nya ako nung isang taon Kuya." sabi ni Caleb at niyakap yung babae. 

"That's good for you kid." sabi ni Vice na natuwa sa balita ng bata.

"Kamusta ka na Kuya Vice? Hindi ka na nak-kwento sa'kin ni Ate K eh."

"Nakakausap mo si Ate Karylle mo?" interesadong tanong ni Vice.

"O-opo. Kayo po hindi?"

"Ah.. Komplikado kasi Caleb."

"Anak, gabi na kailangan na nating umalis." sabi nung babaeng kasama ng bata.

Tiningnan naman ni Caleb si Vice na parang nag papaalam na. Nakatulala lang si Vice sa floor dahil sa naisip na naman nya si Karylle. Napansin naman nyang paalis na ang bata kasama ang nanay nito kaya tumingala sya ulit. 

"Kamusta na sya?"

Napalingon si Caleb sa kanya at ngumiti. 

"Masayang masaya sya Kuya." sagot ni Caleb bago ito umalis.

 

~

 In NYC, nag di-dinner date sa Four Seasons restaurant sina Karylle and Peter to celebrate their monthsary. Karylle wore a red cocktail dress which complimented her curves and tied her hair into a messy bun. Peter wore a blue dress shirt under blazer and skinny jeans. Halata sa mga mukha ng dalawa ang pagka inlove dahil hindi mawala wala ang ngiti at pag kislap ng mga mata nila.

"You know, hindi naman kailangang dito pa tayo nag date, kahit Subway lang masaya na ako." sabi ni Karylle while eating her way sa steak na inorder nya. 

"Babe, wag mo namang sirain ang plano ko for our anniversary." pagbibiro ni Peter.

"Aw damn!" sabi ni Karylle playing along, "Well, there's always McDonalds." dahil dito ay tumawa silang dalawa.

"Hay, I love you." sabi ni Peter ng mag die down na ang pagtawa nila.

"I love you too Mr Bigshot" sabi ni Karylle and reached for his hand, "I'm so lucky I met you."

Peter went to grab both her hands and then placed a gentle kiss on them, "Thank you for trusting me." sabi ni Peter.

Naputol ang moment ng dalawa ng mag rin ang phone ni Karylle. She took her hands back at kinuha yung phone nya from her bag, "Excuse me." she said to Peter bago nya sinagot ang phone nya. 

"Hello?" sagot ni Karylle.

"Hello? Is this Karylle Tatlonghari?"

"Speaking.."

"This is Dr Joseph Elizalde, one of the doctors from Three Kings Medical Center, I'm ringing about your father Dr Modesto Tatlonghari..."

Tumayo muna si Karylle from their dinner table at pumunta sa labas ng restaurant para kausapin yung doctor.  She came back after five minutes and Peter could tell na there was something wrong with her. Sinalubong nya ito at inalalayan sa pag-upo, he knelt in front of her at tiningnan sa mga mata waiting for her to speak.

"Sinugod sa hospital si Daddy, he's had a TIA." sabi ni Karylle at napainom ng tubig.

"What? You're speaking doctor to me again, babe." sabi ni Peter habang hinahaplos ang likod ni Karylle.

"It's transient ischemic attack, it's like a mild stroke."

"Is he okay?"

"He- he should be okay. Sabi ng doctor he's okay..." 

Napahinga naman ng malalim si Peter at niyakap si Karylle, "Do you want me to book us a flight home?" 

Napaatras si Karylle sa yakap ni Peter ng marinig ang tanong nito, "It shouldn't be necessary to go back..." sagot ni Karylle coldly.

"Karylle, nasa hospital ang dad mo. Yes you say it's a mild stroke pero I'm sure he'd want you there..." 

Karylle didn't say a word.

"Wag mo ng hintayin na maging  too late." sabi ni Peter cupping Karylle's face and stroked her cheek. 

 

~

 _"Babe, I promise, may important meeting lang kasi ako, susunod ako as soon as I can.  Take care of yourself. Say hello to Tito for me, tell him I'll be there soon. I'm sorry ulit, I love you and proud ako sa'yo."_ Karylle listened to Peter's voicemail again for the nth time pagka land nya ng Pilipinas. She's been in the airport for 20 minutes. She has this really heavy feeling in her heart paglapag palang ng eroplano sa Pilipinas. Tinawagan sya nung driver nila to say na nandun na ito sa labas nag hihintay, but she couldn't find the courage to get out of the airport para mapuntahan na ang daddy na. 

After a few more minutes ay she finally got her courage at lumabas na ng building at sumakay sa kotse. The driver took her luggage at nilagay ito sa likod. She composed herself while she was alone in the car. Pagbalik nung driver sa kotse ay tiningnan  sya nito at nginitian.

"Nakakamiss kayo ma'am."

"It's been a while Manong Yael." sagot ni Karylle at ngitian ang driver nya.

"Dadaan muna kayo sa bahay or sa hospital na ma'am?"

"Pwede bang diretso na tayo sa hospital Manong, tapos ibaba nyo na lang mga gamit ko sa bahay." 

 

It was four in the afternoon ng makarating si Karylle sa hospital. She went to the floor where her Dad was staying at nakitang nakaupo outside his room ang kapatid na halos tatlong taon nya ng hindi nakikita or nakakausap.

"Anne." sabi ni Karylle coldly at tumayo in front of Anne. Napatayo naman si Anne nung makita si Karylle. She opened her mouth to say something pero dahil sa sobrang gulat ay wala na lang syang nasabi.

"I didn't know na you were-"

"Kauuwi ko lang." sagot ni Karylle at awkwardly inalis ang tingin from Anne.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Dinadalaw ko lang si Daddy..." sabi ni Anne at napatingin sa baba.

"Are you sure?" 

"K, pinag sisihan ko na ang nangyari three years ago, believe me, I just want to make peace with you and dad." sabi ni Anne at nag offer ng apologetic look kay Karylle.

"Look... I can't say na napatawad na kita, pero I'm willing to open my heart to forgive you... But it will take time Anne."

"I'm okay with that K." sabi ni Anne na nag smile kay Karylle.

"Wag tayong magplastikan in front of everyone and say na ayos na tayo.. But let's be civil... No more funny looks, no retortive side comments -- I mean we were sisters once." sabi ni Karylle at ngumiti na rin kay Anne.

"I'm sorry." sabi ni Anne at inoffer ang hand nya for a hand shake.

Karylle shook her hand at nag smile na lang.

"Are you and Vice-" 

Karylle took her hand back at nawala bigla ang ngiti nito, "I'm going in to see Dad." sabi ni Karylle at pumasok na sa loob ng room leaving Anne standing outside feeling embarassed.

 

~

 One week later ay nakalabas na rin ng hospital ang Dad nina Karylle. Sa buong linggong nanatili si Karylle sa tabi ng daddy nya. Her supposed to be two weeks stay sa Pilipinas ay nabago lahat when her dad asked her to stay dahil pinaubaya na sa kanya nito ang hospital nila. She couldn't exactly say no to her dad after seeing him in a low state. 

Sumunod na rin si Peter sa Pilipinas after three days. Karylle introduced him to her dad at natuwa naman si Dr M nung nalaman na may bagong nag papasaya sa anak nya.

Another three days later ay nasa isang limosine sina Peter at Karylle to attend a party. Her party. Dr M decided to throw a party to welcome back his daughter, and also to welcome her as the new head of their hospital.

Nakatingin lang sa malayo si Karylle nung pinatong ni Peter ang kamay nito sa kamay ni Karylle to get her attention.

"Ang lalim naman ata nyan." sabi ni Peter and stroked the top of her hand with his thumb gently.

Lumingon si Karylle kay Peter at umupo ng mas malapit dito ng makasandal sya sa dibdib ni Peter. She entangled their hands together and tightly held on to his hand before looking up.

"Thank you for being so understanding." she said to him.

"Love means thinking what's best not only for our relationship, but also what's best for each of us." sabi ni Peter placing a kiss on her head.

"What about us then?" tanong ni Karylle na binalik ang tingin sa labas ng bintana.

"What about us?" tanong ni Peter casually.

"We'll be eight thousand miles away from each other..."

"Di naman ako papayag na hindi ka makita every week noh." sabi ni Peter.

"Pero-"

"What are private planes for?" 

Lumingon ulit si Karylle para tingnan sya at binigyan ng warning look, "Wag kang mambababae dun ah." 

"Manlalaki pwede?" pabirong sabi ni Peter kaya tumawa na lang silang dalawa.

 

~

Vice was in the exact same spot in the restaurant where he saw Caleb again. Bagsak na bagsak na naman ang ulo nito sa pagbabasa ng new case nya. Sa two years na naging qualified lawyer sya ay marami na syang naipanalong kaso. He's considered as one of the young and top lawyers sa field nya. 

He was flicking through a newspaper na binili nya part of his research ng may makita syang news na nagpatigil agad sa kanya. It was Karylle and her dad during the welcome back/ new president of the company  party na naganap ilang araw lang ang nakakalipas. 

"She's back..." sabi ni Vice at napakagat labi dahil he felt a new spurge of hope inside his body. 

 

~

Two weeks of her stay sa Pilipinas, Karylle decided to talk to her dad about moving out of their house. She reasoned na masyadong maraming bad memories sa bahay na yun kaya naman kahit against ang daddy nya ay hinayaan na sya. He knew what his daughter has been through. He was thankful enough na pumayag itong bumalik at mag stay sa Pilipinas, kaya naman whatever keeps her in the country, and in his life again, pumapayag na sya. 

Bumili ng condo si Karylle sa Makati which wasn't too far from her dad's house para kahit papano ay makakabisita sya or ang daddy nya sa new place nya. Since Peter went back to the States muna para asikasuhin ang business nya at pati na rin ang kay Karylle since she sold her clinic back in the States, there was no one to help Karyllle move in to her new condo, not that she needed much help anyway. Wala naman syang masyadong gamit na dinala from their old house pero she boxed some of her clothes and items. 

Thankfully tinulungan sya nung mga security para ipasok ang ibang boxes sa unit nya. She was wheeling her luggage while carrying a small parcel box paakyat sa unit nya. Her unit was on the third floor kaya naman she took the elevator. 

 

~

Vice yawned and stretched his arms high as he got out of his car. He slung his blazer on his left  shoulder at yung satchel bag nya naman sa right shoulder nya. He just spent the past 12 hours in his office at wala pa syang tulog. Kaya naman he lazily walked towards his condo building at pinindot ang floor ng unit nya. He leaned back on the walls of the elevator at pumikit dahil antok na antok na talaga sya. The ding of the elevator brought him back to reality dahil he was on his floor already. Lumakad sya palabas ng elevator at lumikong pakanan dahil dun ang unit nya. He tilted his head ng may makita syang unfamiliar na babae na sinusubukang pumasok sa unit nito. She seemed to be struggling at dahil sa struggling ito ay halatang naffrustrate na.

Vice smiled when he saw her kick the door of her unit pero nawala din ang ngiti nya at napalitan ng concern at gulat ng makita nyang patumba na ang babae dahil she tripped back on the luggage behind her. Tumakbo si Vice papalapit sa babae na hindi pa rin nya nakikita since nakatalikod ito at sinalo.

 

~

It all happened so slowly. Pag sipa ni Karylle sa pinto ng unit nya ay naramdaman nya na lang na may matigas na tumusok sa binti nya before she felt herself falling backwards. She closed her eyes preparing for the hard floor when someone caught her. 

"Saved you!" sabi ng nakasalo sa kanya.

She squinted one of her eyes open and felt all the air in her lungs rush out of her system.


	18. Don't Let Go

"Nananaginip ba ako?"

She walked closer sa spot kung saan sya nakaupo with a small smile on her lips, "Try jumping off the bridge again para ma-feel mo ang ginaw ng ilog.. And then tell me kung panaginip to." 

He smirked and looked down dahil naalala nya yung nangyari nung huling nandun sila.

"We need to talk."

"Akala ko ba ayaw mo na akong makausap?"

"We need to talk, not shout at each other..." sabi ni Karylle and sat next to Vice, but she made sure that she left a gap big enough for another person.

Vice stared at the gap na iniwan nya at nag roll ng eyes. Karylle saw this kaya naman umusog sya hanggang magkadikit ang mga balikat nila ni Vice. He smiled while looking in the distance when she felt his shoulder bump with his.

"So?" sabi ni Vice shrugging.

Karylle sighed at nagulat na lang sya ng may tumulong luha sa isang mata nya.

"Sobrang nasaktan talaga kita noh?" sabi ni Vice na hindi matingnan si Karylle dahil alam nyang manghihina lang sya kapag nakita nyang umiiyak ito.

Karylle bowed her head as she tried to stop her tears. She focused her attention sa mga kamay nya, playing with her hands as she listened to Vice.

"Ano bang pag uusapan natin?" tanong ni Vice sounding sympathetic.

"Vice, you need to let go of me..."

 

//

 

_**One month ago.** _

_It all happened so slowly. Pag sipa ni Karylle sa pinto ng unit nya ay naramdaman nya na lang na may matigas na tumusok sa binti nya before she felt herself falling backwards. She closed her eyes preparing for the hard floor when someone caught her._

_"Saved you!" sabi ng nakasalo sa kanya._

_She squinted one of her eyes open and felt all the air in her lungs rush out of her system._

_"Karylle.."  sabi ni Vice as he slowly lifted her up to stand._

_Inunwrap naman ni Karylle ang mga kamay nya from Vice's neck at dahan dahan na nag step away dito._

_"Kamusta ka na?" Vice asked still amazed na nasa harap nya na ulit ngayon ang babaeng hindi pa rin nya makalimutan hanggang ngayon. Ramdam nya ang pagka awkward sa kanya ni Karylle pero hindi mapigilan ang sarili nya kung hindi tumitig lang._

_Ginustong tumakbo ni Karylle. She wanted to do everything just to disappear from her spot. She was looking at Vice as if she was looking at a ghost. She was sure her face looked so pale then, she felt all the blood rush out of her face as soon as she saw his face once again after three years._

_I've moved on, she thought to herself. I have. i have. I have._

_"Hi..." Karylle managed to say in a low voice._

_Vice smiled dahil narinig na nya ulit itong mag salita, finally._

_"I live opposite you." sabi ni Vice na tinuro yung unit nya._

_Great, just great.  Karylle faked a smile and gave him a nod._

_"May problema ba?" tanong ni Vice and pointed to her unit door._

_Instead of saying something ay inabot nya na lang ang key card nya kay Vice.  He walked towards her until he was stood behind her, leaving a small gap in between their bodies. Karylle could feel Vice's breathing down her neck dahil sa lapit nito. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment to be over. Vice managed to make her card work in just one try._

_"Sa simula talaga mahirap, pero pag tumagal na, madali na lang yan." sabi ni Vice handing her the key card back to Karylle._

_She didn't take the key card back automatically dahil napaisip sya sa deeper meaning ng sinabi ni Vice._

_"K?" sabi ni Vice touching her right fore arm to get her attention. She followed his hand at nilayo ang braso nya, "Sorry.." he said at lumayo._

_Kinuha na ulit ni Karylle yung key card nya at binuksan yung pinto ng unit nya, "Thanks." sabi ni Karylle as she went in._

_"Kailangan mo ba ng tulong?"_

_"No, I'm fine." sabi ni Karylle na nag mamadaling ipasok yung luggage nya at yung box na dala nya._

_"Pwede ba tayong mag usap over coffee? Whenever you're free of course." Vice offered._

_Nakatayo si Karylle between the gap of her door at parang pinag isipan yung offer ni Vice._

_"May magagalit ba?"_

_"Vice, I don't think it would be a good idea na mag usap pa tayo."  sabi ni Karylle before shutting the door on his face._

 

_~_

 

_Just a week later Karylle moved in sa bagong condo unit nya ay nakauwi na rin sa Pilipinas si Peter. He was so worried about his girlfriend dahil one week din itong hindi nagparamdam. He knew instantly na may mali._

_Vice, as hard as it was for him, ay pinabayaan muna si Karylle. He respected his wishes dahil alam nyang darating din naman yung araw na makakapag usap sila ng maayos. At least the time apart gave him some time to think through kung ano ang gusto nyang sabihin kay Karylle. Kung ano ang dapat nyang sabihin._

 

_-_

_Peter knocked on her door dahil alam nyang nakauwi na ito galing ng trabaho. He just arrived ng bansa at sa condo ng girlfriend nya ito dumiretso agad. Whilst waiting ay napansin nyang may dumating na lalaki. Peter saw himself in him. Halos magkamukha sila nung lalaki kaya naman na-curious sya._

_"Hey bro," sabi ni Peter na nakakuha ng atensyon ni Vice._

_Nung una ay di pinansin ni Vice yung lalaki dahil mukhang mahangin ito, pero nung nakita nyang nakatayo ito in front of Karylle's unit ay nagtaka sya._

_"Hey." sabi ni Vice and nodded at Peter._

_The two guys were looking at each other pero nung narinig nilang bumukas yung pinto ni Karylle ay sabay din silang tumingin dito._

_"Peter?!" sabi ni Karylle at nagulat pero napalitan ng ngiti at pagka excite ang gulat nya agad. She tiptoed to hug him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face sa leeg nito._

_Vice froze on the spot as he watched the two hugging in front of him. 'It's too late. Ang tanga tanga mo kasi', Vice thought to himself._

_The two broke their hug dahil napansin ni Karylle na may tao pala sa likod ni Peter._

_"Vice." Karylle said even though she didn't mean to. Nung narinig ni Peter yung pangalan na nabanggit ni Karylle ay napakunot ang noo nito. Alam kasi ni Peter ang lahat ng nangyari kay Karylle. Kaya alam nya rin kung ano ang ginawa ni Vice sa girlfriend nya._

_Peter pivoted his body around para humarap kay Vice. Karylle felt his body stiffen a little kaya kinabahan sya sa sagagawin nito. She placed a firm hold on his right arm para pigilan kung ano man ang gustong gawin nito._

_"Peter, tara na sa loob." sabi ni Karylle tugging on his arm._

_"Babe, mauna ka na sa loob... Vice and I need to talk." sabi ni Peter not moving his gaze from Vice's face._

_Tiningnan ni Karylle si Vice with a concerned look pero tumango ito and went in her condo to leave the boys alone._

_There was an awkward silence nung simula pero Vice managed to break it._

_"Masaya ba sya?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Mahal nyo isa't isa?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Paano ka nakakasigurong ikaw na ang mahal nya at hindi ako?"_

_"Because nararamdaman ko yun Vice... You're just a memory now."_

_"What?" Vice said with his eyebrows furrowed together._

_"Memory.. Alaala... Alaala ka na lang na gusto nyang ibaon."_

_"I was waiting for that." Vice smirked._

_"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused._

_"I can see fear in your eyes Peter. The moment she said my name. I saw fear in your eyes."_

_"Bullshit!" pasigaw na sagot ni Peter._

_"Sige, ako na ang memory," sabi ni Vice with air quotes sa word na memory, "I'm fine with being the memory, you know why?"_

_Peter tilted his head as if to say carry on._

_"Kasi hindi madaling ibaon ang alaala.. I won't ever stop reoccuring...I know what me and Karylle had, I know na hindi nya ako makakalimutan." sabi ni Vice sincerely._

_"And if she was listening right now, I'd tell her na hindi ko rin sya makakalimutan... And that I still love her." patuloy ni Vice, not talking to Peter anymore, but to Karylle na alam nyang nakikinig behind the door._

-

_Behind the door, Karylle bowed her head ng marinig ang mga sinabi ni Vice. He was right. Alam naman nya sa sarili nya na kahit gaano katagal man nyang subukang ibaon sa alaala nya si Vice ay hindi ito mawawala ng ganun ganun na lang. Even though their romance was scripted to begin with.. Whirldwind and short lived, it still doesn't change the fact na what they felt for each other was real._

_~_

_"Remember when I told you before? Na love means thinking what's best not only for our relationship, but also what's best for each of us."_

_"Peter, don't do this." Karylle said as she knew where Peter was heading with the conversation._

_"Kapag dumating yung araw na ayaw mo na kay Vice. You can always call me." sabi ni Peter sabay haplos sa mukha ni Karylle._

_"Mahal naman kita eh. I really do."_

_"I don't want to be the rebound. I'm yours if you want me, K. As long as I'm not the rebound." sabi ni Peter at hinalikan sa forehead si Karylle._

_"Thank you Pete."_

_"I'll always be here for you."_

 

_//_

"Ano bang pag uusapan natin?" tanong ni Vice sounding sympathetic.

"Vice, you need to let go of me..."

"Ayoko K." sabi ni Vice with a sad smile, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, how can I let go of you?"

Karylle reached for his hand. She took his right hand at inentangle ito with her left hand.

"You're my first love, alam mo naman yun diba?"

Karylle nodded while staring at their hands that were in perfect fit for each other.

"Napatawad mo na ba ako?" he asked looking down at their hands.

"Yeah.." she replied quietly habang hinahaplos ng thumb nya ang top ng kamay ni Vice.

"Mahal mo pa rin ba ako?"

"You're so unfair!" sabi ni Karylle pulling away from their holding hands.

"B-bakit?"

"I'm asking you to let go of me tapos tatanugin mo ko kung mahal pa rin kita." 

"Eh kasi paano ako mag le-let go kung ikaw mismo hindi pa nag le-let go?" Vice said with smirk.

Karylle shook her head and tried to stop herself from smiling. She stood up on the hanging bridge and prompted for Vice to do the same. Nung pareho na silang nakatayo at magkatapat ay biglang sinampal ni Karylle si Vice sa magkabilang pisngi nito.

"What the f--" Vice said pero he was cut off nung naramdaman nya yung lips ni Karylle on his. Nanlaki ang mga mata nya pero he kissed her back.

"Seriously, what was that?!" tanong ni Vice once Karylle has pulled away from their kiss.

"You asked me kung panaginip ito eh... I just slapped you ng maramdaman mong hindi to panaginip." Karylle said as she wrapped her arms around Vice's neck.

"Akala ko ba let me go?" 

"Yeah, change of plans....Don't let me go again." sabi ni Karylle na nakatitig sa mga mata ni Vice. 

 

 

                                                                                                  _THE END_


End file.
